The Lion, The Witch and The Phoenix
by Rainremember
Summary: When Peter entered Narnia, he never expected to lead a revolution and be crowned High King. Neither did he expect witness the awakening of a lost Narnian legend. And he certainly did not expect to fall in love, at 13 years old, amidst all these. Peter
1. Prologue: The Elements of Narnia

Prologue: The Elements of Narnia

The magical world of Narnia is a place where fauns, centaurs, minotaurs roamed freely on her lands; where griffins and pegasus soared in her skies; where animals were gifted with the tongue of speech; where trees and flowers come to life and where mysterious creatures swam under her clear oceans.

Very much alike the other worlds out there in different realms, Narnia, too has her set of Elements, though, quite unlike the traditional ones known on Earth. And quite differently from those on Earth, there were six Elements in Narnia; Sky, Wood, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire, to which, six native creatures to Narnia were born with natural abilities to draw on powers of these Elements. There was another name for this group of creatures, and they are the Six Elementals.

Centaurs were the Sky Elementals, of which, they were born with the gift of astrology.

Fauns were the Wood Elementals; of which, they were born with the gift to communicate with the trees and plants of the woods.

Dwarfs were the Earth Elementals; of which, they were born with the ability to control the earth, allowing them the gift of mining.

Griffins were the Wind Elementals; of which, they were born with the ability to control the wind, allowing them to fly faster than any creatures of the skies.

Merpeople were the Water Elementals; of which, they were born with the ability to control the flow of water.

Last but not least, were the Elves, the Fire Elementals; of which, they were born with the ability to control the movements of the fire.

While all the creatures of the Elementals had the ability to draw on their natural gifts, only one creature of each race was blessed with power to create these Elements. The ability to create an Element was a power unlike any other forms of magic known to Narnia, and often depicted as being more powerful than any forms of magic ever to exist. And this group of six respective creatures was given the title, The Phoenix.

Since the Age of Winter, at Jadis the White Witch's tyrannical rule, the creatures of the elementals having being suppressed by her dark magic, swiftly lost their ability to draw onto the powers of the Elements. In fear of the Phoenixes overthrowing her throne, she spent a long decade to seek out these Phoenixes, with the sole purpose of killing them.

After a century, even the powers of Elementals became nothing more than a myth. Though these creatures continued to live and roam the lands of Narnia, the memories of their abilities were locked and forgotten under the influence of Jadis' spells, forgetting most of their abilities bestowed to them since the beginning of time.

Until, perhaps, only Aslan, the great King himself, remained the only one who remembered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This story was inspired after I read two awesome fanfictions of Chronicles of Narnia, namely:

_When You Wish Upon A Star_ by herbieunloaded

_The Chronicles of Narnia: Rise of the Cantricals_ by miss hawkins

Both these fanfics not only made me shake my head in awe at the character development and story plot, but left a whole load of inspiration spinning in my head. Within 3 days of starting this story, I've already written a good 6,000 words and the length enough for 4 chapters.

In any case, this story will be a re-write of the first movie (I have never read the original book, so please do not blame me for getting any facts wrong!), with an introduction of an original character tweaked into the original movie script and with some changes to the development of the movie script. I'm not going to re-write the entire movie into a fanfiction, so this story will only commence where the new character appeared. I'll try to keep to the original movie dialogue but do pardon me if I miss out here and there. It is extremely distracting to be listening to the movie while writing. =P

My favourite character from the movie-verse was and is Peter Penvesie, so with no surprise, this story will be Peter-centric, based mostly on his point of view and jumping occasionally to the new character's point of view.

Lastly, I do not own the characters or plot/movie script of the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

I do, however, own the idea of the Elementals, the Phoenixes and any upcoming original characters. (To be revealed soon)

Cheers!

~ Rainremember


	2. Chapter 1: The Elf

Chapter 1: The Elf 

Having spent the past few days walking through goodness-knows how many leagues, a snowy mountain, faced off a pack of werewolves, swam through an icy river, it was safe to say that Peter Penvesie was beyond exhausted as he walked towards the camp.

Yet, as he walked through dozens and dozens of creatures he had only heard about in fairy tales (or not heard of at all) he had reached the stage where exhilaration and curiosity overpowered exhaustion.

Even if he had another pair of eyes, he doubted he would be able to take in all the wonders around him.

Dozens and dozens of centaurs, fauns, were adjusting chainmail, breastplates and every possible sort of body armors as they seek one which fit the best. Large, deadly looking leopards (or were they cheetahs? He never did know the difference) walked lazily towards them, their huge topaz eyes following his own blue eyes as he walked past.

Another group of centaurs were hitting steady beats on heated metal, but all action stopped as the three Penvesies walked past carrying their respective weapons. And silence fell about them like a thick thundercloud, lest for the footsteps of the Penvesies siblings.

But of course, he wasn't the only ones staring. As he slowly strolled through with his sisters by his side, his hand placed casually, almost subconsciously, on the hilt of the sword from Father Christmas, he could not help but notice that the creatures were also returning the stares.

And good gracious, can they stare. He was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Why are they all staring at us?" His second sister, Susan, mumbled through her stiff smile, voicing out his exact thoughts.

He was about to answer when his youngest sister, Lucy, spoke up with a cheeky tone. "Maybe they think you look funny."

That cracked a smile on Peter as Susan looked away sheepishly. He knew there's a reason why Lucy was his favorite sibling.

Ahead of him were the Beavers. The smile on his face widened as he noticed Mrs. Beaver fussing about her fur self-consciously while Mr. Beaver was stopping her with a few whispered words.

He looked ahead again, and saw a large centaur, with long black ringlets of hair falling about his face and khaki colored torso upon a silky ebony horse's body. Peter swallowed, intimidated by the powerful looking centaur.

Uncertain of what he should do, Peter instinctively removed his sword from its sheath and held it in front of him before looking at the centaur. Trying hard to feel and sound confident while holding a heavy weapon before him for the third time this week, he spoke clearly to the centaur. "We have come to see Aslan."

The centaur did not reply him, except to turn and glanced at the large red tent before them. As the occupant of the tent shuffled, the entire camp of mystical creatures bowed down in reverence. The sudden noise startling the Penvesies siblings as they looked behind them, a mixture of surprise and astonishment at the respect the entire camp gave to the occupant.

A soft, low thud drew his attention back to the tent. And then, as Aslan left his tent, Peter's mind went temporarily blank as paper, as he looked on in complete admiration.

An enormous lion walked out of the tent with a grace like none other. A light breeze caught his silky golden mane, ruffling it and making him look larger, if that was even possible. As he stopped right before the Penvesies, Peter noticed for a moment, that his eyes were the exact shade of his mother's prized amber pendent.

As he blinked, Peter seemed to remember he was in the presence of the Kings of all Kings in Narnia. Then, acting on the same instinct, he held the hilt of his sword with both palms and positioned it before him before dropping to one knee with his head bowed low, like a knight before his king.

Through the corner of his eyes, he saw his sisters mimicking his actions, both kneeling (with both knees) and heads bowed.

Then, Aslan spoke slowly. "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks."

As he addressed each of the children, they looked up, a smile across their cheeks, their hearts warmed by his voice, a deep, rich timbre that resonated throughout the entire camp.

"But where is the fourth?"

Peter stood up, his smile fading as quickly as it came as Aslan reminded them of his lost brother. He kept his sword and spoke to Aslan for the first time. "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help."

Susan spoke up, with an under layer of tension in her voice which Peter recognized as nervousness. "We ran into a bit of trouble along the way."

Peter continued, reluctantly. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

The news took Aslan by surprise as he widened his eyes in shock. "Captured? How could this happen?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably and painfully as he saw the void of his dark-haired sibling between Susan and Lucy from the corner of his eyes. The sting of Edmund's betrayal flared its head inside Peter as he lost his words, unable to bring himself to explain why his younger brother was not there with them.

It was Mr Beaver who spoke for them this time. "He betrayed them, Your Majesty."

Hearing the fact for the first time brought another sting to Peter's heart. He shifted again, and pressed on his lips, trying to ignore the worry set deep in his stomach which had been there, chronically aching since he realized Edmund was captured.

The black centaur spoke up, his voice fierce and forceful. "Then he had betrayed us all!"

Peter looked up at the centaur in shock but it was Aslan who cut in almost immediately.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation."

As Aslan's gaze return to Peter, he sighed quietly. "It was my fault, really. I was too hard on him."

Peter knew, as he spoke these words, how right they were. Because Edmund was a boy, like him, an elder brother to Lucy just like how he is an elder brother to all of them, he had subconsciously expected Edmund to act like him and to be like him, yet at the same time, obey him.

He had forgotten sometimes, that Edmund was only a child, only 10 years old.

A gentle touch from his sister brought him back with a start. Surprised at the gesture, Peter turned towards Susan and was even more surprised at her subsequent words.

"We all were."

A look of sadness clouded Aslan's eyes, a change in expression which only Lucy noticed, but wasn't able to understand. Seeing Aslan's beautiful eyes turned sad made her feel sad.

"Sir, he's our brother." She pled.

"I know, dear one." Aslan nodded at Lucy and continued in his gentle velvet voice. "But that only made the betrayal all the worse." Then, he glanced back at Peter. "This maybe harder than you think."

An uncomfortable silence fell about the camp at Aslan's words as Peter and his siblings felt all the more worse for their missing brother. Amidst the pain of his betrayal, there was also a heavy dose of concern shared in all three of them, as they fret on his safety and wellbeing.

"But this is neither the right time nor place to discuss on this matter. I must ask you three to rest and eat to regain your strengths." Aslan noted their fatigue from their faces and gestured towards Oreius.

"Leia will be your guide in this camp."

A young petite girl dressed in dark maroon walked out from behind Oreius (who was obscuring her frame entirely so completely, the Penvesies didn't even realise she was there) and stopped in front of Peter. She was close to Edmund's size, about a head taller than Lucy, and hair a brilliant shade of sunset red and almost swept around her ankles. As she curtsied before them, her hair fell about her face like a curtain of flames, revealing a pair of ears with pointed tips.

"My name is Leia and it's my honor to show you around, Your Majesties."

Feeling extremely awkward being addressed by royal title, Peter raised his hands before him. "Please, call us by our names."

Leia straightened up and Peter couldn't help but noticed that she was the only other person besides them who look human, though it was apparent from her ears, she was not human. As Peter looked into her eyes for the first time, he realized they were of a soft rose gold color, with dark copper pupils, a shade that no human could possible have.

Lucy was entranced by Leia's looks as she moved forward and gently stroked a stray lock of hair. "You have beautiful hair."

Leia giggled at the compliment and bowed at Lucy again. "Thank you, Lucy."

"You have pretty ears too."

She giggled again at Lucy's blunt but innocent comments and fingered her ear tips. "Thank you again Lucy. You have pretty ears too."

"They're not pretty. They're round and boring."

That made everyone laughed, even Peter, who was inwardly agreeing with her comments.

_All_ of her comments.

"What are you?" Lucy couldn't hide her curiosity as she skipped beside Leia.

"Lucy, that's pretty rude of you." Susan chided her sister gently.

Lucy, for all her eight years of naivety, couldn't understand what was so rude about a simple question. "Why? She doesn't look like a faun nor a centaur."

"It's ok, Susan. I don't mind." Leia smiled back at the teenager. "I am an elf."

"You're the first elf we've seen since we came into Narnia." Peter commented.

Leia smiled again, but this time Peter noticed it did not reach her eyes. "That's because my kinsmen were with Father Christmas."

Lucy gasped excitedly. "You mean Santa really have elves to help him make presents?"

Leia nodded and patiently answered all of Lucy's questions about the routine of Christmas elves and of Father Christmas himself. Even Susan was intrigued by her narration of the life of an elf and was listening attentively to Lucy and Leia's conversation. Peter listened half-heartedly, his train of thoughts couldn't shake away an odd feeling that he had since hearing Leia's reply.

"Here you go everyone," Leia halted in front of two large, dark colored tents decorated with a picture of a lion. She gestured to the dark purple tent and looked at Peter. "This is your tent, Peter. When we find your brother, he will be staying with you. And this tent will be yours, Susan and Lucy."

The girls entered the dark maroon tent adjacent to Peter's, their eyes wide with appreciation of the amazingly simple yet luxurious layout.

"The mess tent is to your north-west and we have a river bank in the south if you should wish to freshen up. I will be in the mess tent if you need any guidance around the camp." Leia curtsied again, leaving the Penvesies siblings a moment alone to explore their new homes.

As Peter watched her brilliant red-head disappear into the midst of bright red and golden colored tents, the excited exclamations from Susan and Lucy as they explored their tents were nothing but white noise to him; it was only a moment later was he able to place a finger to the odd feeling he had.

Leia's choice of words referred to her race in the past tense.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Introducing Leia, the first and main OC of this story. (Which I have fondly nicknamed it The Phoenix. The full title is such a mouthful!)

The character of Leia is created to make Peter grow up more, in terms of emotionally. Despite being the father figure for the three younger Penvesies, he's only 13 and I feel, he needs someone different around him as he grows. The real age of Leia will be revealed in the later chapters, but don't be too shocked about it. ;)

I have to keep reminding myself Peter is just 13 years old in this world, and shouldn't be expected of too exaggerated romances. But I do love putting in flirtatious scenes to make Peter embarrassed, so expect more of such scenes!

If the plan goes well, The Phoenix should end at the coronation of the 4 Kings and Queens, before starting into a sequel of the Penvesies' life as royalty and finally into the story of Prince Caspian.

Do let me know how you like her so far!

Lastly, I do not own the characters or plot/movie script of the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

I do, however, own Leia.

Cheers~!

Rainremember


	3. Chapter 2: Decorum

Chapter 2: Decorum

He couldn't sleep.

Peter turned for the umpteenth time, frustrated as his body screamed with exhaustion and with cries of help to rest but his brain just obstinately refused to let him go to sleep.

Of course, the glaring afternoon sun shining into his tent was definitely not helping.

With a grunt of both exasperation and annoyance, he gave into his un-resting brain and changed into a tunic that was provided for. The tent was equipped with everything possible, from an abundant supply of fruits and water to fireplace, firewood, firestones, to an entire trunk full of male clothing made from a soft material very much like silk. At the feet of his bed was yet another trunk, filled with assorted battle gear.

It took him longer than usual to don the tunic properly, but he must admit that wearing clean clothes, though foreign, were much more comfortable than his very battle-worn shirt and pants.

Taking a deep breath, Peter left his tent. He stopped briefly before his sisters' tent, and judging from the absolute silence from the tent, it seemed like Susan and Lucy did not have any problems falling asleep after the long day. He stretched his aching back and arms and strolled towards the mess tent according to Leia's directions.

"Greetings, son of Adam," a group of centaurs and fauns leaving the mess tent simultaneously bowed to him as he entered. Peter smiled, embarrassed at the sudden attention and ducked into the tent, only to meet the entire tent bowing to him and greeting him in unison.

"Greetings, son of Adam."

In face of such overwhelming courtesy and respect, Peter felt his face burn as he raised his voice awkwardly. "Greetings, everyone. Erm…thank you. Please… erm, sit and eat."

The creatures looked at him for a long second before resuming their meal. Peter heaved a deep sigh in relief and out of the corner of his eye he caught an amused smile on a familiar face from behind the food counter.

"Greetings, Peter Penvesie." Leia was unable to keep the amusement off her face and her voice as she served Peter with generous servings of toast and a glass of warm milk. "You sure are popular in these parts."

"That would have been pretty amazing," Peter grimaced, but took the food gratefully. "If it weren't so scary at the same time."

Leia laughed at Peter's comment. "You will get used to it."

"How so?"

"Well, if the prophecy is true and you with your siblings will be crowned as Kings and Queens of Narnia, such greetings would probably be a daily occurrence." Leia spoke matter-of-factly.

_Daily_ occurrence. The mere thought of it sent a queer shiver down Peter's back. He was just a teenager, no correction, _barely_ a teenager! He was just 13 years old for the goodness' sakes. How could he be a King and rule a world of fantasy creatures?

"Breathe, Peter," Leia noticed the young teenager going pale and chuckled. She snapped her fingers loudly before Peter's eyes, startling him out of whatever reverie he put himself into. "Breathe."

Peter let loose a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Goodness."

"Do you have enough toast?" Leia asked, deliberately changing the subject. "There're more of them in the kitchen."

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Peter shook his head and took a hungry bite off the toast on his plate. While the toast here in Narnia looks and feels the same as the ones back in England, the taste was definitely different. With each bite, a different taste spread across his tongue. First it was the scent of corn, then it was the sweetness of a mixture of fruits, and then it was the taste of roasted chicken. It didn't take long for Peter to finish all five slices on his plate before he emptied his glass of milk (which tasted pretty much the same as England's) in one draught.

Seeing the satisfied look on Peter's face, Leia returned with one of her own as she cleared Peter's plate and glasses, humming a slow and melodious tune under her breath.

Peter's eyes were fascinated by the color of her hair as she move along fluidly and gracefully; there was really nothing as bright and attention grabbing as her flaming locks in the entire tent. At least, this was what he told himself. His thoughts gradually wandered into daydreams, as he pondered vaguely about hair, flames, and the color of fireworks…

While Peter was daydreaming, lost in his own thoughts, he wasn't noticing that Leia had finished her chores and was staring at him with a bemused look on her face.

"A drop of gold for your thoughts, Peter Penvesie."

Peter was startled out from his daydreams and even more so to see Leia's eyes so close to his. From the depths of her eyes, he caught flashes of golden light but accredited it as a figment of his imagination. He leaned back slightly, feeling a blush creeping from his neck to his ears and smiled awkwardly. He was still thinking of an excuse for his behaviour when suddenly, Leia clasped her hands on each of Peter's shoulders and gently pulled him to a standing position.

"I do hope you are wearing a casual tunic because you find a formal tunic too much of a hassle," she commented, giving him a look-over.

Peter felt self-conscious in her appraising gaze, but he believe he had to be honest about something. "I have no idea what you meant by a formal or casual tunic."

Leia placed a palm to her forehead, groaning softly. "Oh, I do wish Aslan makes my job as the keeper a little easier sometimes."

Peter could only stare at her blankly. Leia smiled at his reaction and explained further. "I am the keeper of the camp, or what you may call, the caretaker of the camp. It is my duty to ensure every new joiner, human or otherwise, are properly oriented and familiar with the place."

"What has that got to do with tunics?"

Leia chuckled. "Centaurs and fauns can go baring their torso as much as they want, but as the Son of Adam and future King, proper decorum would be expected of you. Besides the other duties of maintaining the camp, I am also tasked to train you and your siblings in royal decorum, as soon as the war is over. Though, I see the need to commence training now."

"What you are wearing now, is what we call the casual tunic, more commonly worn during times of resting and sleep. During the day, the royalty is often expected to wear the formal tunic, or what we sometimes call the day tunic. It is a two-piece set with a body vest equipped with a weapons belt. It is more appropriate during the day time, and even more so in the current times when we may engage a fight anytime."

"I'm pretty afraid of the sword, to be honest with you." Peter confessed, embarrassed about admitting a weakness. "It's so huge, I'm always afraid of hurting others and myself if I don't hold onto it properly."

Leia was sympathetic with his concerns and nodded in understanding. "I understand Peter, but it will be a part of your life, as King of Narnia. The first step for you now, is to learn the basics. While I know your old clothing were equipped enough to hang your sword, it wouldn't be as comfortable or convenient as the body vest."

"What about my sisters?" Reeling with this sudden load of information, Peter stuttered out another question. "Do they have casual and formal tunics too?"

Leia started laughing mirthfully, her eyes once again sparkling with golden flashes. "Oh my dear Peter, we, the ladies of Narnia, have a much, much more difficult life than you gentlemen do."

Then she gestured to the tent flap, a smile creeping across her face. "Shall I demonstrate to you the difference between the tunics?"

"What do I have to do?" Looking at her expression, Peter was suddenly reminded of his second sister, who usually gave him such a smile whenever he was in absolutely big trouble.

Leia's smile widened and her irises flashed even brightly. "Well, you'll just have to feel a light breeze for a short moment."

* * *

He swear to all of that's jolly and good; on the entire 13 years of his life, _this_ was and will be the single most embarrassing moment of his entire life, however long it may become.

On the other hand, the red-haired Narnian standing before him seemed to be having the time of her life as she grinned at him, her deep golden eyes bright with a blend of mischief and amusement. She held out a piece of body vest and a piece of freshly laundered tunic on the other, one of her eyebrows cocked devilishly accompanied by an equally cheeky looking grin on her lips.

"Come on, son of Adam. I don't have all day."

Peter felt all the blood in his body rushed to his face as he looked at Leia's outreached arms. "Why can't Oreius help?"

"Do you really think the armors and clothing for him are the same for you?"

"Why can't you just show me how to wear them then?" he protested, trying to grasp onto any reason, any excuse to avoid taking off his shirt before a lady.

No matter how non-human she is, she is still a lady!

Leia looked down at herself as a self-explanatory, and Peter followed her gaze to the Narnian female dress she donned. What started out as an unspoken explanation became admiration as he was suddenly aware of how much like a woman she looked. The soft cotton-like material hugged her elfin frame, accentuating her hour-glassed shaped figure and at the same time, contrasting the paleness of her skin.

Having watched Susan grown up, from a crying, drooling baby looking nothing more than a ball with four limbs, to a blossoming teenager now with many more curves, he was not unfamiliar with the changes a woman undergo as they reach teenage years. He had most unfortunately barged in on Susan changing into her training bra first-hand as they were packing to move to Professor Kirke's place, an accident the back of his head and his eardrums still remembered vividly. Thereafter, his mother had a short, private but all-too-illuminating chat with him about puberty and how his second sister would be facing it much earlier that either he or Edmund ever would.

But he, with his limited knowledge of women, could still appreciate the fact that Leia was a pretty girl. She has, as what his classmates from boarding school would say, everything right in the right places. Her face was heart-shaped and angled with high cheekbones; whenever she smiled, two deep dimples would appear on her cheeks, softening the angle of her face. She has a petite nose, sitting perfectly between her large golden eyes. Her long hair was secured in a neat bun, leaving behind a lock of hair that was swept casually to her right, leaving a burst of flames across her left shoulder blade. Her ears, usually concealed behind her hair, were in plain sight today, teasing his eyes with their very elfish tips.

Correction; Leia was very pretty, Peter realized, unable to keep his gaze off of her, her eyes in particular. They literally sparkled as she grinned at him, the glee and joy evident in her demeanor. He noticed, whenever she felt joyful, her eyes would sparkle. Little flashes of light danced in her golden irises as he watched, entranced by the beauty that would never ever happen in any human girls.

It was not until too late before Peter realized he was staring at her in a way that would be considered extremely rude and out of countenance by the standards of England and looked away, feeling even more embarrassed than before.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Leia asked, stepping closer as he looked away, completely oblivious about Peter's thoughts. The sudden lack of distance between them boiled the blood in Peter's face. "You look extremely red."

Peter took an involuntary step back, and decided at that moment he'd rather strip naked than to have Leia probe any further into his very confusing and awkward thoughts. He quickly pulled off his tunic, shivering lightly in the sudden exposure. "Now, make it quick. Before any of my sisters come in."

He _will_ die of embarrassment if that happened.

Leia chuckled lightly and unfolded the tunic she was holding and gently pulled one sleeve over his arm. "Well, the tunic for casual wear and for battle or formal wear is slightly different. Casual tunics are made from _gossypium herbaceum_ plant, and are generally worn by pulling over the entire tunic over the head, and without the leather body vest. Formal tunics are made from the produce of _bombyx mori_, and are generally lighter but less elastic than casual tunics hence, they are usually sewn with buttons and serves as an accompanying garment to the body vest." she paused, tilting her head towards the body vest while buttoning the tunic for him. "The body vest, on the other hand, is made from animal skin, providing - "

"PETER!" The voices of Lucy and Susan reached his ears just a footstep earlier than his sisters themselves. They ran through the tent flap in unison, bringing Peter's worst nightmare to reality as they skidded to a stop, watching their eldest brother standing stiffly with his torso half exposed while Leia stood before him, buttoning his tunic.

Lucy looked on curiously. "Peter, shouldn't you be old enough to wear your own clothes? Why is Leia helping you?"

Oh in the name of all that's good, someone give him a hole to jump into! Peter groaned inwardly.

Both Leia and Susan's faces flushed a matching red to Peter's as the former took two steps back from Peter and the latter looked away from the scene.

Clearing her throat, Leia turned towards Lucy and smiled. "Lucy, I was just teaching Peter how to wear the Narnian formal wear, because they were very much different from the clothing from your world."

Lucy brightened and held up a pinch of the emerald colored dress she had donned. "Yes! They're so much prettier! But they aren't that difficult to wear."

Leia patted the eight-year-old's head. "Yes, the ones you are wearing now are much simpler. But I'm teaching your brother how to wear the other types."

"Do I have to learn how to wear them from you, like Peter?" Lucy asked innocently, unaware of how much redder her brother was becoming.

The Narnian chuckled, and gently led the two sisters out of Peter's tent. "Yes, Lucy, you will need to, but at a much later time."

"Oh…" Lucy nodded in understanding. "So, boys go first?"

Leia smiled and left it as that before directing them to the riverbank where they can wash up and prepare for dinner. As she headed back to the inside of the tent, she saw Peter still rooted in the exact same stiff position, burning red from his collarbone to the tip of his ears.

"Well… that was embarrassing." She commented sheepishly.

Peter turned his head slightly to look her; despite the evident flush of embarrassment that remained in her cheeks, he could still see the shadows of amusement in her eyes.

"That would be the understatement of the century, my dear lady."

Leia laughed and looked knowingly at the remaining buttons left on his tunic. Peter, catching her hint, finished buttoning his tunic before Leia stepped forward and held the body vest up, her eyes sparkling again.

"Now, are you ready to try the body vest?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. No, it's not a fluff, rather, it's the start of the adaptation of different cultures Peter Penvesie had to undergo.

It's interesting to dive into and create the nitty-critty details of the Penvesies having to adapt their lives in England to fully integrate into the Narnian culture. Anyone who's undergone a change in lifestyle should be able to understand how sometimes, the tiniest thing could drive even the most logical and rational person nuts with the micro-changes.

In the movie, base on the clothing worn by the four of them, I inferred it as they reached the camp and Jadis dropped by within two days.

Sorry, but I find it truly hard to believe that Edmund and Peter could master swords fighting within two days. So, their time at the camp would be prolonged exponentially in this story. Expect at least another 6-8 chapters more of their time in Aslan's camp as Peter and his siblings undergo more cultural clashes.

In this chapter, Peter and Leia had their first interaction, and if you readers out there were able to catch the little hints and signs of attraction, it's safe to conclude here that Leia had taken some of Peter's attention from him, as of now.

Of course, they will have a lot more fun together. =D

In any case, thank you for reading this chapter. Hope it put a smile or even a chuckle in your reading time. ^_^

Lastly, I do not own the characters or plot/movie script of the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

I do, however, own Leia.

Cheers!

Rainremember


	4. Chapter 3: The Knighting of a King

Chapter 3: The Knighting of a King. 

The setting sun a couple of hours later found Peter standing atop an overhang, as it casts its rays over the world of Narnia. The view took his breath away, even as it illuminated the icy palace where the White Witch resides. As he gazed quietly at the sight before him, his vision caught sight of a certain redhead skipping among the blacksmith fauns and centaurs, who greeted her merrily as she went about her chores, serving dinner and collecting empty cutleries from them.

He smiled at the sight of her bright red hair bouncing amidst the myriad of creatures, though for what reason was he smiling, he had no idea.

"That is Cair Paravel," a deep voice said as he walked closer, startling Peter lightly as he broke off his gaze from Leia. "The castle of the four thrones. In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King."

At his future title, Peter felt the stress of fear and intimidation crashing down on him and did something he had not done since he was Lucy's age. He lowered his head and looked at his feet, unsure of what to say to the great King of Narnia.

"You doubt the prophecy?" Sensing Peter's uneasiness, Aslan continued.

"No. That's just it. Aslan," the teenager looked back at Aslan and sighed softly. "I'm not what you think I am."

He's not a great hero; he's not born from royalty; the closest thing he has ever done to leading or taking care of anyone would be to take charge of his three younger siblings. He can't see himself sitting on a throne and ruling over a world as majestic as Narnia.

Despite what Leia's vote of confidence, despite what he heard from the Beavers, despite what anyone had said, the mere thought of failure to Aslan; failure to the people of Narnia; was pressurizing enough. It had taken all of his willpower not to run away, to seek the wardrobe that had brought him to this place and just run back to Professor Kirke's place.

"Peter Penvesie, formerly of Finchley."

Peter looked up in surprise as Aslan continued. "Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat."

At that, despite the depressing mood, Peter had to laugh. Aslan chuckled with him before addressing him again with a seriousness that struck Peter deep in his heart.

"Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours…and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter lowered his head sadly.

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan objected gently.

"Not all of them." The teenager replied softly, thinking of his brother. The dull ache that had retreated to the back of his mind is now back with full force, thumping painfully and in symphony with his heartbeats.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe."

Peter followed Aslan's gaze to the group of mythical creatures going about their daily chores beneath them. He can't help but allowed himself to be attracted by the only flaming redhead in the midst of a mixture of blonds and brunettes. He had not realized how obvious he was being following Leia's movements as she now mingled about a herd of young centaurs and laughing gaily with a shared joke, until Aslan pointed it out.

"You seem taken by Leia, Peter."

Peter felt his face boiled again for the second time that afternoon. He stuttered awkwardly, only to have Aslan chuckled lightly. "Calm down, Peter. I meant nothing by that comment."

"Erm… Sir… Aslan?" The eldest Penvesie shifted uncomfortably, but couldn't resist the curiosity inside him. At Aslan's look, he swallowed and asked. "Are there many elves in Narnia?"

At his question, Aslan fell silent. It was a long moment before he answered. "There were."

"'Were', sir?" Peter probed, couldn't help but notice the use of past tense.

Aslan sighed deeply. "You should have heard that since the reign of the White Witch, Narnia had no Christmas."

Peter nodded.

"The only race of elves we have in Narnia were the Rubens, or more commonly known to Narnians as Christmas Elves, and they were one of the first races to appear in Narnia, even before the centaurs, fauns or minotaurs. Despite the fact they are most active in Christmas, the season of winter, Rubens are creatures of fire, very much like how centaurs are creatures of wind. It was by the skills which only Rubens possess, were Father Christmas finish his presents in time for both Narnia and your world. There was a saying in Narnia, that Christmas will only come, if the Rubens danced with their tools and Father Christmas sings with his sleighs."

Peter saw the eyes of the wise old lion grew sadder as he continued with the story. "It was this saying that brought about the massacre of their race."

"The White Witch?" Peter's eyes widened in understanding.

The lion nodded as he looked at the redhead now disappearing in the direction of the mess tent. "The White Witch brought about winter, but not Christmas, by casting a dark spell to suppress the magic of Father Christmas from entering Narnia. Yet, the Rubens, by their fiery nature, is impervious to the icy magic of the White Witch, so she ordered the entire race to be captured and killed."

"But it was not in the character of the White Witch to dwell in complete victory of the extinction of a race. Not at the time. Her magic thrives by feeding onto despair from the creatures of Narnia, and she needed the act to be known, in order to spread this feeling of despair onto the rest of the Narnians. So, she left only one survivor in the Rubens massacre to tell the tale, a young female elf."

Peter was stunned speechless by the violent and horrors of Leia's past. The chronic ache of worry for his brother now intensified exponentially as waves of sympathy and sorrow raged in his heart, for Leia, the sweet, jovial elf who he had slowly grown to care for despite the short period of time they've known each other.

"Do not feel sorry for her, Peter," Aslan advised, feeling the change in Peter's mood. "She will not need that. She is a strong person, much stronger than any Narnians I've known and had taken the loss of her kind much better than anyone else who could in face of such tragedy. But she had lost hope. If you wish to be a friend to her, then give her hope or let her learn to hope again."

Peter was unable to understand the words of Aslan and was about to question further when the sound of a horn pierced through the evening sky. Fear gripped his heart as he snapped his head back in recognition.

* * *

"Susan!"

Peter ran as fast as his legs can carry him, thanking Leia at the back of his mind for helping him with the proper wearing the Narnian clothes, for he knew he would not have been able to run with the same comfort and speed if he had don it the way he did.

Seeing a pack of light grey wolves snarling and snapping their sharp teeth at his sisters, who had resorted to climbing the trees for safety, his blood pounded in his skull, in anger this time, as he unsheathed his sword.

"Get back!" he roared, his own safety thrown out of his mind as he sprinted to the tree, pointing the tip of his sword at the leader of the pack.

The wolves sniggered, having faced this not barely a week ago. "Come on! We've already been through this before. We all know you haven't got it in you."

Peter was trembling both with rage and fear as reality finally sets into his enraged mind and he realized he was holding one sword but facing three opponents circling him in different directions. He knew, if he made any move, all the other wolves had to do was to jump on him and he would be their dinner for the night.

Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of red and golden. A huge paw reached out in mid-sprint and pinned one of the three wolves and dragged him away from the battle. The red figure ran towards Peter and faced the other wolf eyeing his back and drew out her weapons, twin swords. Leia held them out in a defensive stance with her right sword poised beneath her outreached left arm and her left sword held above her head. Oreius and the rest of the front-line army came only a moment later than Leia but Aslan's voice held them back.

"No! Stay your sword," Aslan said calmly. "This is their battle."

His tone was so calm, so mild; one would have thought Aslan was just finishing dinner grace.

Peter felt Leia's back on him, and a calming wave of assurance swept over him. It lasted only for a moment before he was caught up with yet another emotional wave of confidence, one that swiftly suppressed his fear for the wolves. He knew, these sudden emotional changes weren't natural, but that was a matter to be discussed at a later time.

"Peter," Leia's voice whispered in his mind, startling him so badly, he would probably had dropped his sword if he wasn't death-gripping the hilt. "Stay calm. Stay focused. Believe in yourself."

The lead wolf lost his patience and narrowed his dark eyes. "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die…like a dog!"

At that, both wolves lunged at Peter and Leia, their teeth aiming for their jugular.

"Raise both hands!" Leia's voice ordered in his mind. Peter, on pure automated senses, held his left arm out, pushing the lead wolf's body up and away from his jugular before raising his sword hand, thrusting the blade deep into the warm, furry body. He fell backwards as the lead wolf collapsed on him and felt impact as he crashed into Leia and the other wolf.

As he felt the wet grass of the riverbank soak his tunic, all was silent and black for a moment, lest for the screams from his sisters. "PETER!"

He heard the thundering of steps and felt hands pushing away the heavy carcass from him. He sat up, wide-eyed, trembling in a mix of a hundred and one emotions and almost giddy with relief as he hugged his sisters tightly. Then he snapped back, and saw the petite frame of Leia struggling under the huge wolf she had killed. Susan and Lucy followed his gaze and cried.

"Leia!"

With the help of Susan and Lucy, Peter pushed off the carcass and helped Leia up. Before she could even respond, he held Leia at arm's length and appraised her, ensuring that she was unharmed before pulling her into a tight embrace. Her body felt strangely cool against his arms, despite the warm spring weather. "Thank goodness!"

"Pretty good job, for someone who fears the sword." Leia smiled as she gently pushed Peter back while brushing off the pieces of fur and grass from her dress.

Peter returned a smile, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage as his mind tried to digest the sudden turn of events. Then, Aslan released the squirming wolf and ordered Oreius to follow him in search of Edmund.

"Peter, clean your sword." Aslan instructed Peter. Leia handed him a handkerchief which she had soaked in the cool water of the stream and handed it to Peter. Peter wiped the wolf's blood from his sword and at Leia's nod, knelt down before Aslan, stabbing his sword into the grass before him.

He felt Aslan's warm large paw rest on his shoulders. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter felt a rush of pride and achievement as he looked up to the bright grinning faces of Susan and Lucy. Leia was standing near the tree his sisters had climbed, her eyes sparkling, announcing her joy for his new knighthood. But there was a tight tension around her lips which did not go unnoticed by his eyes.

Then, right before his eyes, her body swayed heavily and she took an unsteady step backwards, leaning on the tree with her palm pressing on her forehead. Peter was concerned but before he could walk towards her, he met her rose golden eyes for a moment before she turned her gaze away. Then Leia straightened up, sheathed her sword and walked towards the camp alongside Aslan, as though nothing had happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Many, many thanks to **SunshineBear01** and **Ro'Ann-deWilde** for being the first reviewers for The Phoenix! Your reviews made my entire week! *hugs and kisses*

In this chapter, I've shown a little more about Leia's life in the past. That's not all I've planned for her, so stay tuned~! The relationship between Peter and Leia now would be akin to that between Mr Tumnus and Lucy when they first met. These two characters have very little time to interact or know each other yet they became close friends within that short period.

It's one of those magical things I loved about Narnia, and amazingly, that happened in real life too, though very rarely.

Moving forward, Leia would start showing many different sides beneath those sparkling rose-gold eyes, and hopefully, she develops a little more as a character to you readers out there, with more dimensions that a smiling, red-haired Barbie. I'm trying very hard to avoid making her into a Mary-Sue, but if I go down that road unknowingly, I'd really appreciate a shout-out. :D

Lastly, I do not own the characters or plot/movie script of the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

I do, however, own Leia.

Cheers!

Rainremember

PS: In case anyone's wondering, Leia's eyes are not of the same color as the Cullens of the Twilight saga. To know more about her eye color, please use Google-Image search and type in "rose gold". Whatever appeared would be the color of her eyes. ;)


	5. Chapter 4: The Winged Serpent

Chapter 4: The Winged Serpent

The dinner at the mess tent was a cheery event, as the news of Peter's knighting spread across the camp like wildfire.

Peter, Susan and Lucy enjoyed more of the warm delicious Narnian toast served with a variety of fillings ranging from roasted meat and fresh vegetables. While Susan was coaxing Lucy in eating more vegetables, Peter's eyes wandered to seek a familiar silhouette amidst the crowd.

In the far corner of the mess tent, he spotted a flash of the now familiar flaming red. Craning his neck to take a closer look but to no avail, Peter stood up and stretched further, unknowingly drawing looks from his sisters. Susan followed her brother's movement with an amused look while Lucy simply looked curious.

"Peter, what are you looking at?" Lucy asked in between bites of toast, meat and just that little bit of vegetables. Peter smiled sheepishly, not realizing his sisters were watching him.

Susan couldn't resist a smirk at her brother's reaction. "_Who_ are you looking at?"

"Voo?" Lucy parroted, still chewing her food.

"Finish chewing before you speak, Lucy." Susan chided gently before turning to look at her brother, who had taken his seat humbly and was suddenly very engrossed in his vegetables.

"What?" Peter could literally feel Susan's stare burning the top of his head. "I'm not looking at anybody."

"Not now." Susan's smirk widened, but she left the topic as that, turning her attention to Lucy who was once again picking out the vegetables from her plate.

Dinner ended without anymore embarrassment on Peter's account, but as he retreated in his tent, with his body screaming in the pure and extreme exhaustion from the events of the day, he found out that he still wasn't feeling drowsy enough to go to sleep.

He lay on his bed, with his sword by his side and let the day's events replayed in his mind. He could barely believe this was just the first day he arrived at Aslan's camp and already, from a normal boy from Finchley, England, he was now a Knight of Narnia.

The excitement of the day had left his body drained, but left his mind spinning endlessly. Peter tossed and turned, willing his brain to sleep but in vain. Grunting in frustration, he pulled a cloak from his trunk and walked out of the tent, hoping the cool night air would be able to help calm himself.

As he strolled under the night sky, he stopped upon the same overhang he had earlier in the evening. He sat down and lay on the grass, taking a deep breath of the scent of the grass around him. Aslan's words came back to him as he stared at the canopy of stars above him.

"_Do not feel sorry for her, Peter__, she will not need that. She is a strong person, much stronger than any Narnians I've known and had taken the loss of her kind much better than anyone else who could in face of such tragedy. But she had lost hope. If you wish to be a friend to her, then give her hope or let her learn to hope again."_

From his gut, he was able to understand the importance of the words Aslan gave him, yet he couldn't decipher the meaning behind the cryptic advice.

Peter was familiar with the effects of war, despite his age. Where he came from, war had spread like wildfire, and he had, sadly, grown accustomed to hearing news of a classmate losing a father, brother, or his mother comforting a friend who lost a son or a husband.

While it had paled in perspective to losing an entire race, Peter was able to empathize, to a certain extent, with the pain Leia must be feeling. But he admire her for her strength; her strength to smile and laugh so gaily, it brings joy to others who interact with her, even in light of the tragedy that happened.

Yet, he couldn't understand by what Aslan meant when he said Leia had lost hope? How could someone who is so jovial, so joyful had lost hope?

"Greetings, Son of Adam." A low, harsh voice greeted him and Peter jumped to his feet. Before him was the ugliest creature he has ever met; it had bright, glossy skin with the head of a vulture atop the body of a snake. Its large dragon-clawed wings were spread outright, almost spanning the entire length of the field; and as the creature greeted him, the wings slowly folded into its body, and disappearing among its snake-like skin.

Peter watched him carefully, his right hand grasping on his left side, only to realize he had left his sword behind in his tent. The creature cackled quietly at his actions.

"There will be no need for weapons, Son of Adam. It will only take a moment and you won't even need to do a single thing."

He held the creature's gaze, swallowing the fear that was gripping his heart. "What do you want of me?"

The creature took a step forward, slowly pushing Peter to the edge of the field. As Peter stumbled dangerously closer and closer to the edge, the creature widened its lips into a satisfied grin.

"I just need you to come with me, my dear Son of Adam. The White Witch would love to meet your acquaintance."

Peter swallowed and racked his brains, trying to keep the creature talking as long as possible in hope that someone, anyone would see that he was in trouble. "The White Witch? Are you allies with her?"

"Oh no no no…" The creature shook its head. "I was banished from her army. But I suppose bringing you back would please her enough to take me in again as her advisor."

"What makes you think I will come with you?"

The creature's grin widened. "Because my dear Son of Adam, you are but steps away from falling backwards and when you do, no one can stop me from catching you before you plunge to your death."

Peter gulped, his heart thumping heavily as panic overwhelmed all other emotions.

"So choose, Son of Adam, would you rather plunge to your death, or meet the one true Queen of Narnia."

A wave of comfort washed over Peter and washed away the fear; a sensation he was growing familiar to. Then, there was the sound of running footsteps.

The creature, hearing the sound, spanned its wings again and blocked Peter's view, but the unsheathing of twin swords was unmistakable.

"Leave, Erpeto, before I am forced to kill you."

The creature by the name of Erpeto answered Leia without removing his gaze from Peter. "Leia, my dear, how I've missed you. I trust the family is well?"

There was no answer from Leia, but Peter felt the fire of rage bursting into flames within him as he heard Erpeto bringing up Leia's family.

"I repeat, Erpeto, leave. I do not wish to kill you." Leia commanded, her voice soft, quiet yet with an authority that was comparable to Aslan's.

Erpeto finally turned its head to look at Leia. It smiled, before beating its wings with all his might. The rush of wind was strong enough to knock Peter out of his feet. The wind stung his eyes and he shut them, stumbling blindly.

"Stay away from him!" He heard Leia cried out and felt her hand clasping around his arm, pulling him forward and with a safe distance away from the edge.

"Drop to your knees!" A voice in his mind commanded and Peter did so. As he dropped to his knees, his sense of equilibrium returned and he fell forward covering his face. There was the sound of a metal blade cutting through flesh and a sharp, inhuman shriek of pain pierced the sky. It took him a couple of blinks before he was able to adjust his eyes to the sudden wind. He opened his eyes, just in time to see Erpeto taking flight with a bloody stump where its tail used to be. The metallic crash of swords brought his attention back to the field. He snapped his head back in time to see Leia dropping her swords to the ground and the elf swaying dangerously.

"Leia!" Peter scrambled to his feet and rushed to Leia's side. Just as he reached her, Leia's knees buckled and she fell backwards. Without any hesitation, Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her gently to the ground. He gave Leia a quick look over, ensuring that there were no open wounds anywhere on Leia's body.

"Leia!" Peter shook her gently, his palms brushing away her red locks from her face. He was startled at the chilliness of her cheeks as worry and immense fear started to grip his heart. "Leia! Please, open your eyes and look at me."

The elf's eyes were shut tight as she took in short, labored breaths. Peter watched helplessly as Leia panted, with a look of intense pain etched on her face. He sat down and adjusted Leia's position against him, straightening her body and allowing her to rest her head on his arm. She felt so cold; Peter would have thought he was holding an ice-block.

"I…fine…" She breathed heavily with her eyes still shut tight, her voice weak and strained. "Just… tired…"

Peter waited patiently for Leia to catch her breath. It took a few moments, but shortly, Leia opened her eyes with difficulty. He sighed in relief, seeing Leia's amber eyes once again and helped Leia into a sitting position.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, concerned.

Leia shook her head. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Then, she opened her eyes and looked at Peter with such anger, her eyes flashed. Peter immediately stood up and held his palms before him as a sign of peace, but obviously, Leia was in no mood of peace.

"WHAT were you thinking, Peter Penvesie?" She exploded as she stood up along with him, her eyes blazing with an anger induced by intense worry.

"I…"

"Do you know he could have killed you with a single swipe of his wings?"

"Yes…"

"Do you have any idea how close you were from falling to your death?"

"No… but…"

"Do you have any idea how valuable you are to Narnia?"

"Yes…but."

"Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I heard that you were with him, alone, without a weapon?"

"I…"

"Then, for the love of Aslan, WHY are you out here, alone, and without a weapon?" At this point, her voice broke two octaves in fury and Peter flinched at her uncontained outburst.

Leia breathed heavily and closed her eyes again, her body swaying unsteadily and looked for any moment about to fall again. Peter quickly stepped forward and held her up tightly with both arms around her waist. The wind of the night picked up her long, silky hair, brushing across his face. Peter became acutely aware of a faint, aromatic scent about her long, silky hair. He unconsciously took a deep breath, allowing the scent to fill his lungs while tightening his arms around her waist, allowing the petite elf to rest entirely on his torso.

"I'm sorry, Leia," Peter whispered in her ears, feeling genuinely apologetic, as he supported her weak and fragile-looking frame. "I'm sorry."

Leia closed her eyes wearily, and allowed herself to rest against Peter for a moment to get her bearings. From his chest, Peter heard a muffled voice. "If you do that to me again; if you leave your tent alone without a weapon again, I swear to Aslan's name, I WILL bring you to the White Witch myself."

Peter couldn't resist a smile as he answered. "Yes, my dear lady."

Leia took several deep breaths before pulling herself away from Peter's hold. As Peter watched, concerned, she straightened herself and brushed her long hair back. She looked at Peter with the disposition of a general appraising a cadet, despite the fact she was only at the height of Peter's neck. "And tomorrow, you are taking sword fighting lessons."

"I will." Peter was ready to agree to anything as long as she feels better. Leia cleaned her swords and sheathed them. The two of them walked back in silence, with Leia occupied with her own thoughts and Peter keeping a watchful eye on her, worried that she might collapse for the third time.

They stopped outside Peter's tent, to which, Leia turned and looked at Peter with such sternness, she somewhat reminded him of his mother. "And for goodness sake, stay in your bed! You can't fall asleep if you don't stay in your bed long enough!"

With that queer comment, Leia turned and walked towards her own tent, leaving Peter with many, many thoughts for the night.

And to think, today was only the first day they arrived at Aslan's camp.

* * *

"Leia."

Leia stopped in her tracks just outside her tent and looked back into the eyes of the wise lion. "Aslan." She bowed and greeted, only to stumble on her feet. Just before she fell, Aslan stepped forward and held her body up. Leia climbed upon Aslan's back weakly and leaned on his warm body, her world spinning so violently, she felt nauseous.

"You are growing weaker, dear one, even as spring approaches." Aslan commented. "Soon, even I wouldn't be able to help you."

"It's alright, Aslan. I never planned to impose on you any longer than a century." Leia smiled to herself. "It's been too long."

"You shouldn't lose hope on the Kings and Queens."

"I never hoped, Aslan." She shook her head as she climbed off the great lion's back and onto her bed.

"You doubt the prophecy of the Kings and Queens of Narnia?"

"I don't doubt the Deep Magic, Aslan. I'm just preparing myself for the worst." And the worst to happen is Jadis continuing reign over Narnia and the extinction of her race.

"Aslan, there will come a time where I wouldn't be able to handle these swords." Leia set her swords down beside her, fingering them fondly. A blissful, yet at the same time painful, memory of her childhood replayed in her mind. Her father, the best blacksmith of the Rubens, was making a long, huge blade with a rare metal mined from near the core of the deepest parts of Narnia.

"_Father! May I help?"_

_Erei smiled and stepped aside, handling his hammer to the young but talented blacksmith who was also his only child. _

"_Father, is this for me?" Young Leia asked, in between powerful and rhythmic hammering, in awe of the magnificence of the long and powerful blade before her._

"_No, my dear. That is a Christmas gift for the High King of Narnia."_

"_Oh…" Young Leia was disappointed. She has always fascinated with swords, whether be it making them or fighting with them. Her father looked at his only daughter's disappointed look and smiled adoringly. _

"_But if there are any metal left after I'm done, I'm sure we can do something for you." Her father grinned, giving his daughter a playful wink. "It'll be our little secret." _

"_Really?" Young Leia looked up in awe at her father, her mother's rose-golden eyes flashed wildly in excitement and happiness._

"_Really." Erei smiled, as he took his place across his daughter, and picked up a smaller hammer and pounded the hot red metal in symphony with his daughter's strikes. There was no need for words, as understanding swirled between father and child, that together, they will make the best sword in Narnia, for the High King. _

Leia closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She held onto the swords her father made with her, the ones made from the same metal, by the same blacksmiths as the one now carried by a Peter Penvesie. "When that happens, will you find owners for them?"

"Believe in hope, dear one." Aslan sighed as he took his leave. "To hope, means there is still hope to be had."

"I wish I could, Aslan." Leia whispered to herself after the lion had left her tent, tears dripping uncontrollably from her eyes. "But… I can't."

For her, hope, along with time, was a luxury she no longer had.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've been really dying to put this chapter up. This single day is really getting extremely long… considering it took me 4 chapters to finish the entire day.

Edmund will be taking a longer break for now. He should be back in Chapter 6.

For anyone curious as to what kind of creature Erepto is, please Google "the winged serpent". That's another mythological creature which I researched about. As for the name… well, I can't take credit for coming up with it. It's a Latin word for serpent (if I remember correctly). :D

Starting next chapter would be some fictional scenes and storyline as Leia and Peter gets to spend more time with each other. I'll try to build up more mystery about Leia, but I'm really not much of a mystery writer. :P

As always, reviews are always appreciated!

Lastly, I do not own the characters or plot/movie script of the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

I do, however, own Leia and Erepto.

Cheers!

Rainremember


	6. Chapter 5: Compromise

Chapter 5: Compromise

The morning sun woke Peter with its gentle warm rays, who would have liked nothing more than to pull his blanket over his head and resumed sleeping, if not for his very well-rested youngest sister, who ran into his tent just as the sun fully rose from its eastern horizon.

"Pete, Pete, Pete! Wake up!" Lucy ran to his bed and made a giant leap…

Landing right in the middle of Peter's stomach.

"Oof!" Peter grunted, having the air knocked out of him by his live cannonball of a sister. "Lu!"

Lucy grinned cheekily and climbed off from her brother. "Wake up Peter! The sun is up! We have loads to do!"

Peter blinked his eyes sleepily and rubbed his sore stomach. "What loads to do?"

"Leia is going to tell us stories about Narnia!" Lucy was literally bouncing with excitement on his bed. "Come on!"

At the mention of Leia, Peter felt the fogs in his mind clearing rapidly. Events of the previous night came rushing back in a fury, and for a moment, he wondered if the encounter with Erpeto was real, or merely a dream.

"Come on, Peter! I've already woke Susan!" Lucy bounced off his bed and ran out of his tent. Before he could even blink his eyes, the eight-year-old ran back into his tent with a stern look almost identical to Susan's. "Peter, if you're not up in five minutes, I'm going to jump on you again."

And out she goes again.

Peter shook his head in exasperation, but still grudgingly obeyed his sister, who he was certain, would keep her word of jumping on him again.

As he emerged, dressed in a new set of day tunics as best as he could, from the tent, he caught sight of Lucy skipping around Leia asking any number of questions pertaining to Christmas. Susan on the other hand was shaking her head lightly and throwing Leia apologetic glances. The latter looked up just as he straightened himself and their eyes met each other. Unsure of what he should do, Peter smiled awkwardly and walked slowly towards the three females.

"Good morning." He greeted, maintaining the look with Leia, watching for any sign of weakness in her eyes or panting in her breathing.

"Good morning, Peter." Leia returned with a smile, faint sparkles flashed in her eyes, with no trace strange illness that seized her last night, leaving Peter even more puzzled if it was as real as it was or merely a dream. Her eyes appraised Peter's first attempt at the day tunics and she shook her head.

"You missed a step there, Peter." Leia said as she walked to Peter's side and fingered the loose strap at the bottom of his body vest. "You are supposed to tighten this belt before you hook your sword on the weapons belt."

Peter grinned sheepishly. "I was wondering why it felt so loose."

Leia returned the grin and adjusted the strap for him. As she stood closer to Peter, his nose caught a whiff of a scent, light as it was but it was familiar, and at that moment, Peter was ascertain that the events of last night were not a dream.

"There you go. This should help secure the body vest and…" Leia trailed off as she straightened up, only to look right into the knight's eyes. Despite the numerous times she had spoken to the young knight, she has not realized it before this moment that Peter's eyes were of the exact shade of Narnia's oceans before the winter – a soft shade of rich aquamarine.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked, keeping his voice down as he was well-aware of his sisters' presence.

Leia was silent for a moment before nodding slightly. Peter smiled with a dimple dancing on his cheek, satisfied with her answer. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her good-naturedly towards his sisters. "Well then, my dear lady, what are these stories my sister's been telling me about?"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Peter was no longer smiling later that afternoon as he dropped his sword down on his bed to emphasize his point. "Absolutely and irrevocably not!"

Leia was surprised. "Why not?"

Peter struggled to put his thoughts, his worry and his concern for the elf into words, but while looking into her eyes, his vocabulary failed him, leaving him to argue with a very unconvincing, "Because I said so!"

The elf chuckled, undaunted by Peter's temper. "You are not King yet, Peter."

The eldest Penvesie bit his teeth in frustration and annoyance at the elf's nonchalant attitude towards her suggestion.

Yes, he will admit she was a competent swordswoman, especially at her ability to be ambidextrous.

Yes, he will agree given her abilities she would make a more than ideal swords trainer.

But, no, he will _not _agree to have her as his trainer on top of her keeper duties, even if it means he had to learn swords fighting by himself!

He didn't think he could ever endure seeing her lying in his arms like last night, looking so weak and in so much pain a second time. He knew he couldn't. He'd rather die not knowing how to fight with the blade than to experience that again.

"I refuse to!" Peter folded his arms and turned away from Leia.

"Well, at least give me a reason why you refuse!" Leia threw her hands up in exasperation and walked to face Peter. Peter made another turn to face away from Leia. This went on another two more times before Leia completely lose her already limited patience

"Peter Penvesie!" She snapped at the teenager.

"What?" He snapped back, trying to curb the frustration that was boiling inside him.

"Give me a reason why you refuse to take swords lesson from me!" Leia exclaimed as she pulled Peter with both arms to face her, her voice breaking in a mixture of irritation and extreme annoyance.

"Because I couldn't bear to see you like that again!" The words left his mouth before it could be processed by his brain. "I'd rather learn from a book or not learn at all than to see you get sick again!"

That… was not the answer Leia was expecting to hear. For a moment, she lost her ability to speak, and could only stare blankly in face of the unconditional concern and worry which Peter had, for her.

In the ensuing silence after his outburst, Peter heard his words echoed in his ears. Deeply regretting not being able to exercise more control over his mouth, he looked away from Leia's wide and surprised eyes, feeling his blood reach his ears in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you." Peter mumbled as he reached for his sword. "Excuse me."

A hand reached out and clasp around his arm.

"Peter…" Leia started uncertainly. "I apologize for losing my temper at you."

Peter was unsure of how to respond to her apology, so, he shook his head in reply.

"But, what happened last night was not because I fought Erepto." Leia continued.

He spun around. "If that is the case, why did you get sick like that?"

Leia didn't explain further. "Will you trust my judgment, Peter."

Peter didn't reply to her question, only to give her a glare he usually reserved for one of his siblings whenever they misbehaved. Leia was unaffected as she held her gaze against Peter's stern look. It was a long while later when she spoke up again, in a pleading voice.

"Won't you trust my judgment?"

Peter sighed, his temper extinguishing upon her soft tone. "I just don't wish for you to get sick again."

"And I don't wish to risk you facing another enemy without knowing any means of protection." First, it was the wolves. Then, it was Erepto. Both encounters were much too close to Peter's death for her comfort; and despite being knighted by Aslan, it was still a fact that he was as competent as the Beavers when it comes to handling a sword, and it's a fact she had shared quite bluntly, much to Peter's embarrassment.

She didn't think she could bear to see him face off another enemy without proper training in offense and defense. She knew she couldn't. She'd rather go through that pain and weakness a hundred times than to put him at risk against the endless number of enemies after his blood.

The human and the elf faced off each other, each pleading with their eyes in hopes that the other would relent on their stubbornness and back down on their decision.

No such luck.

"Leia…" Peter sighed, unable to maintain the silence any further. "Please, let's just wait for Oreius to get back. When he's back and available, I'll agree to undertake training from both of you."

Leia knew this was as close to a compromise as she can get from the stubborn human. She nodded, despite her displeasure. "Well, then, at least, let me teach you some strokes, basic offense and defense stances."

Peter knew this was as close to a compromise as _he_ can get from the obstinate elf and agreed. "All right."

* * *

Lucy and Susan were captivated by the scene before them, as Leia and Peter wield the sword professionally and in perfect unison. With every turn, every raise lift and every complicated-looking moves of the sword Leia did, Peter was able to mimic her actions, his long blade gleaming powerfully in the rays of the setting sun.

As Leia and Peter finished practicing the last strokes, Lucy burst into applause, bring the couple's attention to the presence of the two sisters.

"Peter, Leia, you were amazing!" Lucy breathed in awe as they both sheathed their swords.

Susan had to agree. "Peter, that was remarkable." Peter smiled proudly at his sister's praises.

"Trust me, he wasn't that remarkable earlier in the afternoon." Leia teased, bringing a flush of red across his cheeks. "He had to keep his sheath on for a while there to avoid hurting himself."

"Hey!"

The girls burst out laughing at Peter's embarrassed outburst.

"All right, all right. Enough laughing on my account," Peter threw an angry look at the three giggling girls, but the mirth in his eyes was obvious. "Is anyone hungry? I'm famished."

"Let's all go to the mess tent for an early dinner, shall we?" Leia grinned at the girls and then at Peter as she pulled her hair back and secured it into a flaming ponytail with a leather string.

With a shoulder around his older sister, a hand on his younger sister and Leia standing next to them, Peter headed towards the mess tent, feeling a lot happier than he had in a very long time.

If only Edmund were here, he thought with a little sigh. This moment would be perfect.

Peter did not notice Leia casting a long look at him at that moment, before looking away.

* * *

Leia woke up that night with a start. Pulling her blanket away, she retrieved her weapons belt and hooked them around her hips. With the agility of a cat, she crept silently towards her tent flap. She peered around before pulling the thick material back and stepped out of the tent. Her elfish ears could catch a faint galloping sound in the far distance, something she was all-too familiar with but she wasn't going to take any chances.

Following the sound, she ran quietly towards the woods where Peter encountered the wolves. Her footsteps were so quick and light, they left nothing of a trace that she ever crossed these parts of the woods. Like a ghost tracking her enemy, Leia stopped every so often and placed her hand on a tree, hearing their voices in her mind.

She startled at the increasingly alarming news the trees brought to her. Quickening her pace, she hurried to one of the deepest parts of the woods, where the sounds of hooves against the forest floor were getting louder and louder.

Leia paused from her run for a moment and concentrated with her eyes closed for a moment.

Miles away, the lead centaur of the group, Oreius, heard a familiar voice in his mind. Then, with a determined look, he stopped his galloping and turned back, barking orders for group of eight to break into half, his right hand man to continue on ahead, to bring the precious cargo to Aslan, while the remaining half will stay behind and hold their pursuers for as long as they can.

She opened her eyes again, beads of sweat dotting her forehead, and continued her quiet and swift run. Within moments, she passed the first half of Oreius' troops and they stopped upon meeting her.

Oreius' right hand man, a centaur by the name of Trouma looked at Leia with no surprise of her presence. Instead, he bowed to her, along with the group of three fauns and centaurs. "My lady."

Leia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she asked them a critical question "How many are behind you?"

"We counted a dozen minotaurs but the light is against our sight." A dark shadow of worry crossed the handsome centaur's face. "There maybe dwarves with them."

Leia tightened her brows with worry. Oreius and his remaining warriors are already outnumbered three to one. Dwarves and their archery skills only meant more trouble for her friends. Then she caught sight of the frightened boy sitting atop Trouma.

"Greetings, Son of Adam, Edmund Penvesie," Leia greeted the wide-eyed boy with a warm smile.

Edmund Pevensie, who sported numerous bruises and wounds on his face, was taken aback by the sudden greeting. The only female he had seen so far since his time in Narnia was the White Witch herself, and standing before him was the second. He couldn't help but notice the stark difference between Jadis and Leia, one was as white and cold as ice, while the other, was bright and warm as Christmas flames in the fireplace. "How… how do you know my name?"

"I'm friends with your brother and sisters. They are waiting for you." Leia, thinking of Peter, couldn't resist widening her smile. Then she turned to Trouma, not realizing Edmund was staring at her as she smiled, his young brown eyes transfixed at the beautiful elf.

"Bring him there safely."

Trouma nodded solemnly. "Please be safe too, both Captain, and yourself."

Leia patted the centaur in assurance and took flight again, running faster than before, fretting she would not be able to reach Oreius in time. She sighed in relief as she caught sight of the lead centaur standing with only three fauns at his side.

"You shouldn't push yourself that hard, my lady," Oreius looked at the petite elf, knowing fully well of her condition. Leia smiled in response and craned her neck to look at her friend.

"I would never forgive myself if I came too late."

Oreius shook his head and unsheathed his sword, the blade almost the entire height of Leia. "And I would never forgive myself if you were harmed."

Leia shook her head as she unsheathed her twin swords, holding them in an offensive stance. "So let's not do anything we wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves for."

The stern centaur obliged with a small, rare smile. "Yes, my lady."

The sound of the stampede grew closer as moments passed. Leia watched the far distance with her keen eyes and at the centaur's disapproving look, she closed her eyes again and concentrated.

Oreius watched as the lines around her lips tightened, a tell-tale sign. It was a long while before she opened her eyes, letting loose a deep breath.

"They will reach us in a hundred counts. And yes, there are dwarves."

"My lady… you shouldn't…" Oreius started, his deep voice thick with worry.

"And you along with your troops shouldn't be addressing me as 'my lady'." Leia cut him off with a grin. "Let's make a deal. I wouldn't do that anymore until there's an absolute need to, and you start calling me by my given name."

Oreius nodded in agreement. Then, there was no time for idle chat as the sounds of bowstrings being pulled back reached their ears.

Leia gripped her swords tightly and readied herself for a battle. "They're coming!"

The large half bulls, half goats grunted at the sight of their oldest foes. The lead minotaur, Goares roared instructions to his troops and commanded his troops to attack. As minotaurs clashed with the centaurs and fauns, the dwarves climbed upon the remaining minotaurs' backs and took aim.

There was the snap of bowstrings and the whistling of arrows as the White Witch's dwarves released their arrows, letting loose a rain of arrows, each with the aim to kill their opponents. The thin arrows made their arch gracefully in the night sky, and in a brilliant burst of sparks, they burst into flames.

The flames lit up the battle, allowing the centaurs and fauns to finally see the total number of their foes. Oreius' face darkened significantly at the sight, casting a look at Leia which she pointedly ignored. Goares was taken aback by the phenomenon, but ordered his dwarves to follow up with a second volley.

Like the arrows before them, the second rain of arrows burst into flames even before they made their descent. Goares roared in frustration and order the dwarves to fire at will, and at uncoordinated times. As he made that command, the all the un-shot arrows along with the bows unanimously burst into flames.

The dwarves yelled in shock and threw down the burning arrows from their back. Many of them were unable to unbuckle the quiver in time and were burnt to death by the magical flames, their screams echoing the night, sending shivers down Goares' back. The others were killed by the fauns as they scrambled about unarmed.

"Retreat!" Goares yelled.

Oreius caught sight of a flash of red hair disappearing among the thundering stampede as the minotaurs retreat. He pushed his opponents away, stepping on them as he galloped towards where Leia had fallen, just in time to see a dwarf standing with a rock aimed for her head. With a yell, he swung his long blade towards the dwarf, effectively taking his life.

"Thank you." Leia panted heavily, climbing to her feet but collapsing once again. Oreius reached down and carried her effortlessly before letting her climb onto his back.

"My lady," Oreius called sternly while Leia gave the centaur a sheepish look. Deciding to leave the less important matters for later, Oreius raised his sword and yelled to his troops.

"Leave none alive!"

Leia was surprised at his orders. Oreius wasn't a cruel centaur and had very rarely cast such an order. As if reading her thoughts, Oreius turned back to meet her eyes.

"The White Witch should not know of this night."

Understanding the double meaning of the centaur's words, Leia returned with a small smile. "If I may."

"No, my lady. You will hurt yourself."

Leia placed a gentle palm on the centaur's shoulder. "I really would quite like to end this night earlier and bring our brothers home safely."

"My lady!" Oreius protested but his protest fell on deaf ears as Leia closed her eyes once more.

Several hundred feet away, the remaining troops of Goares fell to their knees in unison, choking as though someone had cut their air supply. The centaurs and fauns caught up with the weakened enemies effortlessly. That night, not a single dwarf or minotaur lived to tell the tale of the escape of the Son of Adam.

On the other end of the battlefield, the rider atop Oreius let out a cough in pain before swaying sideways and dropping motionlessly on the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A major, major, MAJOR hugs & kisses to all my reviewers! You guys rock! :D

Longest chapter ever. And I was just dying to put this up the moment I finished writing it. Still... I have to chalk up some reserves just in case of bouts of writer's block.

In this chapter, Leia is becoming more and more of who she really is now, when Peter's not around. But Edmund had an unexpected glance into that side of her. Can anyone see that teeny tiny little twist I've put in for Edmund? :D

Cheers!

Rainremember


	7. Chapter 6: Staying Behind

Chapter 6: Staying behind

When Peter emerged from his tent the following morning, he was greeted with a stunning scene. Not far from their tents, was Aslan, having a quiet talk with his younger brother.

For the first time since Edmund's disappearance, he finally felt worry leave his body as he see his brother in person, though not exactly jolly and well but for now, Peter would settle for the return of a healthy Edmund. Adjacent to him, Lucy emerged from her tent to witness the same scene. Seeing her elder brother, her face lit up even brighter than Christmas morning and she cried out excitedly.

"Edmund!" Lucy leapt forward, only to be stopped by Peter. But Aslan and Edmund had both turned towards the Penvesies. Peter met his brother's eyes, only to see Edmund lowering his gaze before turning to Aslan. The lion nodded and he made his way slowly towards them with Aslan following a few steps behind.

With both hands stuck deep in his pockets, Edmund walked up to his siblings, his head down and his face burning with shame. He looked up at them timidly before turning his gaze back at the grass again.

Beside him, Aslan spoke up. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

With that comment, Aslan left the reunited siblings.

Edmund looked up at his brother and sisters uncertainly. As his eyes met his brother's, he readied himself for a round of reprimand that was sure to come. Instead, Peter returned with a silent look, a thousand and one emotions running through his mind.

He looked down and met his sisters' gaze. Sheepishly, he greeted them with his head down for the fourth time that morning. "Hello."

Before he knew it, his youngest sister leapt into his arms and he held her tightly, knowing he was forgiven by Lucy. Then, he felt Susan placing a hand on his arm and looked up to her gentle blue eyes before being pulled in a bear embrace by his elder sister.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked as they pulled away.

Edmund could feel his limbs screaming with exhaustion. "I'm a little tired."

"Get some sleep."

Edmund looked up at his brother, who was sporting a neutral, nonchalant look. Feeling like a lump of stone had dropped down his gut, he stuck his hands further into his pockets and walked towards the tents.

"And Edmund," Peter called.

Looking back in surprised, Edmund turned and face his brother, who broke into a rare smile. Or at least, it was rare to him.

"Try not to wander off."

His heart soared with joy as he received his brother's forgiveness; Edmund returned the smile and headed towards the large dark purple tent. As he rested on the first bed he came, Edmund closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, the first in a very long time.

Peter walked into the tent shortly after and shook his head as Edmund snored quietly on Peter's bed. He put on his day tunic and left quietly with his sword.

"Susan, Lucy, come on! Let's find Leia and give her the good news!" Peter called out excitedly and his sisters, who had retreated into their tents rushed out shortly. The three siblings went in search of their red-haired friend, eager to share with her the good news of their brother's return.

But the redhead was nowhere to be found. After searching a few times around the camp, they caught sight of Oreius and ran up to him

"Excuse me, Oreius, sir!" Lucy cried.

Oreius turned and bowed his head. "Greetings, Son of Adam. Greetings, Daughters of Eve."

Peter returned the bow awkwardly. "May I ask if you had seen Leia anywhere?"

The centaur looked down at them for a long moment, his expression dark and passive before he replied. "I'm afraid Leia had left camp to obtain more supplies early last night. She will be back shortly after."

"Oh…" Peter's face fell in disappointment.

"Before she left, she had informed me to train you in the art of sword fighting," Oreius continued. "We will wait for your brother to awake later this evening before we commence training."

"Thank you." The three siblings bowed to him and turned, the disappointment of not being able to see Leia and her bright smile weighing heavily in their heart. Oreius looked at the young royalties' retreating backs and sighed before heading towards the farthest end of the camp. There, was a small tent, obscured from the general population of the camp by the other larger tents surrounding it.

"Aslan," Oreius greeted the king of Narnia with a low bow. "How is Lady Leia?"

Aslan sat next to the bed where Leia laid, pale and still since the night before. The expression on the lion's face was filled with sorrow as the elf showed no sign of regaining consciousness on her own.

"Does the White Witch know?" Aslan did not reply Oreius' question, but instead returned him with another.

"No, my liege. Lady Leia had stopped them all from returning."

Aslan signed deeply.

"Should I tell the Kings and Queens, my liege? They were looking for her earlier."

The lion pondered for a moment before shaking its magnificent head. "No. Leia worked hard to keep her secret from them. Let's keep it that way for her. She will be up soon to join them."

"Yes, my liege," Oreius, having been with Aslan long enough, knew the lion was about to call upon his magical powers to wake Leia. He bowed one more time before retreating out of the tent.

Aslan sat quietly beside the unconscious elf, hesitating for only the blink of an eye before breathing gently on her face. Leia's brows tightened as the warm air grazed her face. Her body fidgeted as Aslan waited patiently. A long moment after, the elf finally opened her eyes, and her pale, dry lips parted into a sweet smile.

"Aslan."

"You are straining yourself, dear one." Aslan's tone was disapproving.

"I just wish to do all I can, with the limited time I have, Aslan." Leia took a deep breath and pushed herself up by her elbows. With a chagrin smile, she wrapped her arms around Aslan's mane. "And that includes the task you gave me; protecting and mentoring our Kings and Queens."

"I don't remember saying you would need to exchange your life for theirs." The lion chided gently. Leia chuckled and rested her head on his soft, silky mane.

"You can't hide your secrets from them any longer if you don't stop straining yourself."

"I don't suppose I could hide them the moment we go into battle." Leia was thoughtful. "Perhaps it would have been better for them to know about it earlier."

"It is your choice, dear Leia," Aslan advised gravely. "I believe the centaurs would appreciate being able to address you by your proper title if you had revealed your secrets."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I really doubt they care. Nothing short of the end of Narnia is going to stop those insanely obstinate centaurs from addressing me by that irritating title."

Aslan, despite himself, couldn't help but laugh at Leia's remark. "Have a good rest, dear one. The Kings and Queens of Narnia will be waiting for you."

"Wake up, Ed," Lucy shook her brother violently. "Ed!"

"What, what, what?" Edmund awoke with a start. Seeing his sister with a cheeky grin, Edmund relaxed. "Lucy…five more minutes."

Lucy tugged at the boy's arms, adamant to pull Edmund out of bed. "It's time to eat, Peter says. And then, you will be learning how to fight with swords!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!" Edmund stumbled out from bed as Lucy pulled him out. Just as they exited the tent, Peter appeared and pulled Edmund back into the tent, much to Lucy's surprise.

"Pete, exactly what is going on?" Having just woken up and being pulled left and right by his siblings, it was fair that Edmund should feel disoriented.

Peter smiled sweetly at his younger brother, while Edmund swallowed fearfully. "Well, before you walk out of tent in that attire, I'm going to need to teach you how to put on the tunics of Narnia properly."

"Huh?"

The eldest Penvesie chuckled to himself at a memory. To Edmund, it seemed as though his brother was laughing at a private joke.

"Come on, Edmund," Peter held out a foreign looking piece of clothing and smiled at the memory from day before. "This is part of the day tunic…"

"Peter, who is Leia?" Edmund asked casually, properly dressed in a day tunic as they made their way where the girls were waiting.

Hearing Leia's name from Edmund came as a surprise to Peter. "How did you know about her?"

"I met her last night while on the way back. She mentioned she were friends with you and Susan and Lucy." Edmund replied, "Red hair, large eyes and small pointy ears?"

Peter was even more surprised now, to hear from Edmund that Leia met him during the rescue and an accurate description of her. "Did she say anything else to you?"

Edmund shook his head, but described the exchange between Leia and Trouma to his brother. Upon hearing the narration from his brother, Peter's brows furrowed.

"For a moment, I thought she was royalty of some sort," Edmund continued without noticing his brother's eyebrows growing tighter and tighter to each other. "When the centaur addressed her as 'my lady'."

"The centaurs are always polite and greeted us with fancy titles," Peter replied, keeping his voice neutral.

Edmund waved excitedly at the sight of his sisters, sitting with an abundance of food at the feet of the slope. "Well, the fauns greeted her like that too."

At that, the younger Penvesie unknowingly left threads of confusion unraveled in his brother's mind, before greeting his sisters and sat down before the spread of toast, eggs and many more fillings.

Dinner was a quiet affair as the four Penvesies children sat together for the first time in ages to share a meal. Edmund, having being starved for days, took bites after bites of scrambled eggs and the delicious Narnian toast.

Lucy watched her brother's lightning speed at gulfing down toast and laughed.

"Narnia's not gonna run out of toast, Ed."

Edmund smiled shyly at his sister before slowing down his chewing. As he swallowed, his brother spoke up from his place near the boulder.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back."

At that, Peter met all six eyes belonging to the younger Penvesies and watched them widened in bewilderment. He slowly made his way back to the small picnic table and he could literally feel Susan's intense gaze on him.

"We're going home?" His sister asked, her tone somewhat disappointed and downcast.

"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe." Peter replied as he takes his place beside Edmund. Lucy was looking at him with a look of utter shock and surprise. "But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us." Lucy said sadly, looking around at her older siblings. "All four of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous." Peter coaxed, hoping to make his obstinate younger sister see his point. "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said quietly. He could feel his siblings look up at him as he continued, his heart pounding heavily with memories of the past few days flashing by in his mind. The faun, Mr Tumnus, who was damned to being a statue because of him; the fox, a loyal creature which Edmund never even had the chance to know its name, was also damned to the same fate.

It was all too easy for Edmund to imagine that happening to the other occupants of the camp; to the centaurs and fauns who rescued him; to his family, if any of them were to be captured by the evil Queen; and to the red-haired girl with the beautiful smile. He knows, it will kill him if that were to happen to any of them.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Edmund concluded, not voicing his thoughts to his siblings. Inside him, burned a fire of determination. He was determined to help these people.

"Well, I suppose that's it then," Susan spoke with finality and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Peter watched her, and for a fearful moment, he thought she was going to be leaving alone. It's one thing for his younger siblings to leave together; it's another thing totally for one of them to leave alone. The image of Erepto remained a phobia in his mind as he now imagined its large fearsome wings swooping down on his sister, and her screaming helplessly, with no weapons and no siblings to save her…

"To get in some practice." Susan smiled as she retrieved her bow and arrows.

"…"

Boy, did he feel silly for worrying.

When Leia walked back to her own tent later that afternoon, she caught sight of a boy standing in front of her tent. Smiling at the sight of the younger Penvesie, she walked up to Edmund and curtsied before him.

"Greetings, Edmund."

The ten year old boy, still unaccustomed to the greetings and etiquette of Narnians, clumsily bowed back, almost crushing the small bundle of wild flowers he had gathered around camp.

"May I help you with anything?" Leia asked.

Edmund struggled with words, and stammered for a long while before thrusting the flowers to Leia. "Th…This is for you."

Leia was taken aback by the gesture but took the flowers from him nonetheless. "Thank you, Edmund, but to what reason do I deserve this honor?"

The young boy made the gesture to stick his hands inside his pocket, only to realize Narnia clothing had no pockets. He settled for putting his hands behind his back and shifted edgily. "Thank you… for… for… helping me, last night."

"You're most welcome, dear Edmund," Leia smiled and patted the boy's cheek adoringly. She had to admit, Peter's younger brother was just as adorable as his youngest sister. "I believe Oreius and your brother should be waiting for you for your first sword lesson. Now please, don't keep them waiting. I will be joining you shortly."

Edmund looked up in delight, his face lit up as though someone had told him Christmas had come early. "You will?"

She nodded.

With a huge grin, Edmund bowed clumsily again and ran off in the directions of the training ground, leaving behind a very bemused Leia.

Author's Note

After 2 weeks of writer's block and a ride on the emotional coaster, I am back with an update! Here's a hug and a kiss from me to all readers, reviewers and everyone else who added me on Story Alerts, Favourite Story and every other alerts.

Xoxoxoxo

Here's the next chapter, and with this, I'm running very low of reserves. Hope you guys stick with Leia and the Penvesies on this story… because they'll be taking a while to complete the story for you. =3

Many love from

Rainremember~


	8. Chapter 7: Training

Chapter 7: Training

When Leia finally met up with Edmund and Peter for their sword training, the two brothers had already started practising duels under the instructions of Oreius.

"Remember! The sword point should always be up!" Oreius barked, as the boys quickly corrected their sword holding positions. "Now, let's practise the block! Peter, en garde!"

Leia watched quietly as Peter gripped his sword with both his hands, skilfully holding the blade above his head as Oreius' came crashing down. Edmund flinched at the sound of impact while Peter gritted his teeth and held his position. Then, using a stance he learned from Leia, Peter pushed his sword up and swung it over his head with one hand. Oreius was mildly surprised to see one of Leia's favourite moves from the human boy but held his sword up in time.

The two blades crashed loudly on impact again, but this time, Peter was the offensive party while Oreius took a defensive stance.

"Try doing it with one hand, Peter!" Leia called, a sense of pride and satisfaction soaring in her heart as she saw how quickly Peter was able to grasp the basics and even the advanced strokes she had showed him only a morning ago.

Peter was startled to hear Leia's voice out of the blue but common sense told him to hold onto his current position. Then, at Oreius' nod, he let go of his left hand and felt the entire weight of the heavy blade stretching his right arm. He felt his arm tremble lightly at the weight of the sword.

"Excellent!"

Peter, upon hearing the compliment from Leia, felt a sudden surge of adrenaline feeding more energy to his arms. He held his ground and pushed the centaur's sword away before twisting it in his wrist, swinging the sword lightly at his side. As he adapted to the weight of the blade, he took another offensive stance from Leia and repeated the series of strokes he learned from her from the previous morning.

Though Oreius was only blocking the sword attacks from the young teenager, but he couldn't help but marvel at the rate he was picking up the art. He saw the shadow of Leia from his strokes, but more importantly, the young human's eyes shone with a strong will to excel, something Leia didn't have when she took lessons under him.

Peter swung his sword one more time, repeating the same move earlier and bring it onto Oreius' sword, grunting as he exerted all the strength he could muster. To everyone's surprise, he knocked the sword out of the centaur's grip and the long blade spun in the air before landing into the ground.

Everyone was stunned at the scene, even Peter himself. Then, there was a loud clapping as both Edmund and Leia rushed towards him.

"That was amazing!" Edmund breathed, his dark eyes large and round in awe of his brother.

Leia grinned widely at Peter, her eyes flashing wildly with golden sparks and clasped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a bear embrace. "I am so proud of you!"

The elation was apparent in Peter's eyes as he dropped the sword he was holding and returned the hug enthusiastically. "Now, I am definitely more competent than the Beavers!"

The elf threw her head back and laughed; Peter felt his heart soar higher hearing the melodious sound and peals of laughter escaped from his throat. Then, as they both quieten down, a gentle silence fell between them where they stood, with Leia's arms still around Peter's neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, and identical flush of red across their cheeks.

Peter could feel blood slowly rushing to his ears as he noticed how close he was to her at that moment. The evening wind picked up her long flaming hair and played them across her face, as though the brushes of a skilled artist painting the colours of beauty, elegance and grace into her features. Her eyes shone like the most precious jewels under the reflections of the sun, and Peter looked deep into her eyes, marvelling quietly for the countless time, the beauty of those exquisite rose-golden jewels.

Peter had long known Leia was a very pretty girl. But this was the first time he realized, just how beautiful she can be.

He would have enjoyed this moment a lot more; if not for the fact he could feel from beneath her dress, her skin was startlingly chilly. Holding her like this was almost like holding an ice block and the touch triggered a recent memory of two nights before, of the aftermath after his encounter with the winged serpent.

Oreius cleared his throat lightly at that moment and both Peter and Leia jumped before springing away from each other. The centaur couldn't resist a smile at the moment, seeing the identical looks of chagrin on their faces, but kept his voice stern.

"Now, Edmund, if you please. Leia will show you some strokes while I will continue duelling with your brother."

Edmund stepped forward, concentrating on the blade in his hand, and his face was neutral. But as he walked past Leia who was pulling her hair back with a leather string, he couldn't resist taking a glance at her.

"Edmund, now what I'm going to teach you, are the strokes which your brother had used," Leia started as she spread her legs and took an offensive stance. With a skilful twist of her hand, she unsheathed one of her twin swords and held it in front of her.

Peter gulped water from the waterskin, relishing the feeling of liquid quenching his dry throat while watching Leia and his brother from the side of his eyes. There was a slight frailty about the way she carried herself, and especially about the way she wield her sword. It wasn't something noticeable, not unless one had taken notice of the elf as much as he had. An understanding of sorts pieced together in his mind as he watched his brother and Leia for a few moments more.

As Oreius approached, he quickly picked up his sword again and readied himself for another round of training.

* * *

That night after washing up, the boys retreated to their tents, where Edmund immediately fell into a deep slumber the moment he hit the bed. Peter, on the other hand, despite the muscle soreness, he found himself weirdly alert. After tossing and turning in his bed for quite a while, he took his sword, a cloak and left the tent.

The night wind was cooling, relieving his tensed and tired muscles. Peter took a deep breath; feeling refreshed as the cool air filled his lungs and cleared his mind. With no destination in particular, he took a walk around the camp enjoying this rare moment alone where he could pretend, just for a second perhaps, that there was peace upon this troubled world

Somehow, in his relaxed state, Peter found himself back on the overhang where he first saw Cair Paravel; the same overhang where he met Erepto. And on his third visit here, he was surprised to see he wasn't the only person who was up in the dead of night.

"Having insomnia again?"

Peter placed his sword flat on the grass before lying down beside his friend. "I guess you could say that."

Leia chuckled. "You know, Peter, you probably would have an easier time falling asleep if you would just stay still in bed."

"Doesn't work for me."

"Works pretty well for your brother."

At Leia's mention of Edmund, Peter was reminded of what his brother had mentioned earlier that afternoon and the questions which bugged him for a good portion of the day. Though he felt uncomfortable questioning Leia, he knew he needed some answers to the questions flooding his mind. "Leia…"

"Yes?"

"Where were you last night?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"You've spoken to Edmund, haven't you?" Leia asked in a quiet tone, but before Peter could answer, she continued. "Then you should know where I was last night."

"I'd like to hear it from you." Peter reached for her hand, clasping her soft palm with his, feeling a dull ache in his chest as he felt her cool, icy skin in his palm.

Leia didn't pull away from the gesture. "Oreius and his rescue group were outnumbered. I can't leave them to die."

"Why then did Oreius tell us you went out to get supplies?"

There was a soft sigh and the soft rustling of grass as Leia sat up, hugging her knees while turning her gaze at the stars. Peter followed and shifted his position to sit closer to Leia.

"Do you trust me, Peter?" Leia spoke, her eyes still fixed on the canopy of stars above.

"Yes, I do." Peter, without any hesitation, nodded. "But why don't you trust me, Leia?"

It was a question, but at the same time, it was also a statement of fact. Peter had noticed, whenever something happened, Leia would deliberately avoid any opportunities for others to question her; either by walking away from the scene, or remaining quiet when she couldn't walk away. He was never one for probing his nose into the business of others, with the general exceptions of his siblings and family, but he couldn't bring himself to be apathetic about Leia.

Despite the short period of time they had known each other, he had grown to see and treat Leia as part of his family, a third sister he was willing to care for and protect with his life.

Within the week they had known each other, she had helped him countless of times, be it in the adaptation to the lifestyle of Narnia for him and his family, or when it comes to saving their lives. Yet, he had seen just one too many times of her retreating back and it pained him more than anything to see Leia shutting out everyone whenever she needed help.

"Leia, I know about your past. I know you have been alone far too long to remember what it's like to allow yourself to trust someone, or to remember what it was like to have a family to depend on, so you force yourself to hide your emotions beneath a mask of strength." Peter continued quietly, grasping both her hands now and rubbing her chilly palms with his large, warm ones absentmindedly. "But I'm here. So are Lucy, Edmund and Susan. And we're not going anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He knew, having faced the massacre of her race, the deaths of her family. She was the only Ruben elf left in Narnia; it was natural for her to feel there was no one else she could depend on, no matter how close they are.

He agreed with what Aslan had said that Leia was a strong person, much stronger than any Narnian or human for that matter. But that never stopped him from seeing and treating her as part of his family, as someone he holds close to his heart.

After hearing his brother's encounter with Leia and later from his observations that afternoon; be it her chilly body temperature or the frail way she had carried herself, it did not need a genius to piece together what transpired the night before. Peter had witnessed first hand the symptoms of Leia's mysterious sickness and he had engraved them in his mind just so he would be able to pick them out immediately if they appear again.

And they did.

She had helped Edmund got back safely last night, and somewhere, sometime last night, she had fallen sick again.

The fact that he wasn't there for her brought about another dull ache in his gut, a feeling very much like someone had punched him in the stomach.

Leia had not expected these words to come out from Peter. She turned towards Peter, her surprised golden eyes meeting his knowing aquamarine ones.

Peter raised his hand and stroked the back of her head, running his fingers through her soft silky hair, a gesture he often do on his sisters whenever they needed comforting. While Susan had grown out of this need of comfort from her older brother, his favourite sibling hadn't, and a seven-year-old Lucy once told him whenever Peter patted her head and stroked her hair like that, she felt as though she could depend on Peter for anything.

That was the feeling he hoped to give Leia.

"Leia… trust me." Peter whispered before pulling his cloak loose and wrapping it around her much-too-cold frame

"Please."

A burst of wetness stung the back of Leia's eyes as she felt Peter's gentle hands around her shoulders and as his caring words sank into her heart.

For past century, having kept everything inside her for as long as she had; having been alone without a family for as long as she had. And most importantly, being Lady Leia, the second most powerful being next to Aslan in this army she was bound by the expectations of Narnians to be omnipotent, an expectation which does not allow for room for weaknesses.

She had long forgotten how to seek comfort in the shoulders of someone else.

No one ever did remember, she was not born to withstand endless amounts of pain. They had forgotten she was born a normal carefree elf, with the same amount of strength and tolerance for sadness and pain as any being in Narnia.

No one remembered she was not born Lady Leia.

At least, not until recently.

But this human boy sitting her with clear and beautiful blue eyes; the same gentle boy, who so unwittingly stumbled in the middle of a warring world, was able to see through every emotional wall and protection she had been building for decades and decades within the span of a week.

Yet, he had made no attempt to breakdown the wall, forcing her to come out of the shell she had forced herself in. Instead, he had chosen to stand outside, waiting with his hand outreached, patiently coaxing her to take his hand and place her trust in him.

"Peter…" Leia spoke, her voice soft, weak. "May I rest on your shoulder?"

Without another word, he shifted his position again to sit beside her and placed his arms around her and pulling her in a tight embrace.

She slipped into his warm arms smoothly, comfortably, feeling as though the contours of her body were designed to fit into his embrace like a key to a lock. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder, and for the first time in a century, Leia finally found a place for her weary heart to rest.

"You have but to ask, my dear lady," Peter whispered into her ear as he held her tight, resting his cheek on the top of her head. At that moment, he was certain, he could never, ever walk away from this girl he now holds so dear to him.

* * *

Author's Note

4 weeks of personal problems equates to 4 weeks of delay. Are you guys still there waiting to see Peter and Leia? I hope you are! =)

Here's Chapter 7! Finally, they get some action in!

Many love from

Rainremember~


	9. Chapter 8: The Rubens

Chapter 8: The Rubens

The next dawn found the couple sound asleep atop the overhang; Leia lying peacefully with her head resting on Peter's shoulder blade while Peter had both his arms protectively around the petite elf.

If they both weren't so darn innocent, or thick depending on how you look at it, they probably might realize they had long ago crossed the line of friendship.

But, no such luck.

Thus, when Peter awoke that morning to the rays of the rising sun, he looked down, disoriented by stiffness of his body after sleeping on the hard, cold earth and also by an additional weight on his arm, rendering it completely numb. As the rays of the sun slowly painted the gloomy blues of the morning sky into rich amber, he stared down at the elf he was hugging for the night, mesmerized as the golden rays played on her flaming red hair, softening the bright redness into a deep copper gold, the exact same shade as her eyes. Her ivory skin glowed lightly as the rays of the sun caressed her face, highlighting her long, red lashes.

As he laid there and admired the sight before him, he was suddenly overcome by a rush of affection, an emotion while not unlike how he felt for his sisters, yet, it seemed quite different from how he regarded his sisters. Confused and puzzled over this feeling, Peter leaned closer to Leia's face, seeking for answers.

Meanwhile, the elf in question had slowly stirred, unable to continue her deep slumber under the now glaring light from the sun. Leia opened her eyes and looked up, only to see Peter's aquamarine eyes looking right into hers.

There was a silence for one, two, three seconds before…

"AHHHHH!" Leia yelped and pushed Peter away, an action of pure reflex. When she realized who she had just pushed, she cried. "Peter Penvesie! What is Aslan's name are you doing!"

Peter landed on his back, his eyebrows furrowed deeply and hugged his arm, as Leia's reaction had triggered needles and pricks of an immense magnitude from his shoulders to his finger tips.

"I was just looking!" Peter protested, his voice stiff as he patted his arm uncomfortably, hoping the prickly feeling would quickly subside.

"Do people of your world give morning greetings by staring at them?" Leia asked, exasperated and helped Peter to sit up. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Numb." Peter smiled despite the discomfort. "Because it served as a pillow for an elf with an extremely bad morning temper."

Leia rolled her eyes, taking no offense at Peter's words because she could tell from the curves of his eyes and lips that he was teasing her. "Well, the next time you wish to wake me up, a simple nudge would do. Otherwise, a 'good morning, Leia' works too."

"I quite like that method," Peter laughed. "You look pretty cute when you're in shock."

She responded by giving him a resounding smack on his arm, the same one recovering from the numbness. Peter yelped as the prickly feeling intensified. "Leia!"

"Don't you even dare think of doing that!" Leia cocked her eyebrow, as though daring him to disagree. Peter, knowing fully well he was at a disadvantage as far as she is concerned, nodded obediently. Leia broke into a wide smile and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Now, let's do this properly." She said as she helped Peter to stand up. "Good morning, Peter."

"Good morning to you," Peter returned the smile. "My dear lady."

* * *

The following few days for the Pevensie siblings were packed with gruelling sessions after sessions of battle training, as the season of spring had fully set in. With each session, under the training designed by Oreius and Leia, Edmund and Peter's skills with wielding the blade would improve by leaps and bounds; and they have progressed to the next stage of swords fighting – handling a blade while on a horse.

On the other hand, Susan's skills also improved, with her being able to hit within the outer ring of the bulls-eye within a week of first learning the art of archery from a faun by the name of Kayres. Lucy, on the other hand, under the guidance of a female centaur by the name of Quenn, slowly learnt how to hold her dagger properly and throwing it, in case the need arises to defend herself against a far distance enemy.

Every night, Peter and Leia had come to an unspoken agreement to meet at the overhang. Sometimes, they would lie in companionable silence, simply enjoying the comforting and familiar presence of each other; sometimes they would discuss sword fighting techniques; while other times they would gaze at the canopy of stars above, drawing silly shapes with their fingers while Leia would ask Peter about his life back in England, Finchley.

More often than not, Leia would fall asleep mid-conversation, with her head resting on Peter's shoulder. And Peter would wrap his cloak about her before watching her sleeping form with a smile on his face, until he himself dozed off sometime in the night.

Peter could feel a change, that's just ever so slight, in the way Leia had treated him, though he can't exactly place a finger to it. What he did know, is he has grown so accustomed and attuned to the presence of Leia, he wasn't exactly sure if he'd want to sleep in his tent again.

A week after that night, Peter and Leia were lying in their backs at their favourite overhang, as usual, and they were staring at vast dome of the night sky spread out like a blanket accompanied by a dizzying array of stars. Leia was tracing him the constellations of the sky while naming them out. She had named about half a gross constellations before Peter pushed himself up and gave Leia a look of incredulity.

"Is there anything you don't know, my dear lady?" Peter asked. "Swords fighting, cooking, medicine, music and now astronomy?"

Leia grinned. "I know astrology and archery too."

"Oh good gracious."

She burst into fits of giggles. "It's easy to pick up on these skills when you've lived for as long as I have, dear Peter."

It then struck Peter, that for the countless number of times they have talked to each other, it had never occurred to him to ask how old Leia was. But she looked no older than him, or perhaps even younger than Susan.

"How old are you?" Peter asked. "Twelve or thirteen?"

"Oh my dear Peter, I'm a lot older than you or Susan." Leia looked at him out of the corner of her eyes before her lips curved into a cheeky grin. "I am close to a hundred and twenty years old."

"…"

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that elves are immortal." Leia was trying very, very hard not to burst out laughing at Peter's reaction.

"…"

"Do you need sometime to pick up your jaw?" At the long pause and silence, Leia couldn't help but turn over and poked Peter gently on the chin with her finger.

Peter turned around abruptly and looked intensely at Leia. His eyes travel the Leia's head to her toes and then back up again. "Why, in the name of Aslan, do you look so young?"

"My goodness, Peter, how am I supposed to look like if that's the case?" Leia burst out laughing. Her laugh was contagious as Peter slowly started chuckling. "Am I supposed to look like a female version of Father Christmas?"

Peter drew the mental image of Leia with shiny white hair, wrinkled face and a long white beard. His chuckles abruptly burst into loud boisterous laughter and that was all the two of them could do for quite a moment.

"Well, I believe I am not the first to say that you don't look your age," Peter teased after he recovered. Leia rolled her eyes at his remark and sat up, keeping her eyes on the dark shadow of Cair Paravel in the distance.

"Elves are only immortal as far as time is concerned. We…" Leia paused before correcting herself. "I will still get injured, sick, or die if our – my – body suffered damage beyond the limits."

"I believe Aslan has told you about my past?" Leia asked after a pause, her gaze not leaving the distant palace.

"Yes, he did."

"What did he tell you?"

Peter slowly repeated what Aslan had said on the overhang on that faithful day of his knighting, carefully leaving out the part Aslan had said about Leia losing hope. That would be a secret he wished to keep to himself and decipher himself for now. Leia listened quietly, before breaking into a bittersweet chuckle when Peter finished.

"That silly old cat," Peter could hear the smile in her tone. "He's not much of a story teller, is he?"

He had absolutely no idea how to respond to Leia's remark, so he remained silent.

"Do you still remember what are the six elements of Narnia?" Leia asked another question.

Peter nodded. Leia had told them about the elements of Narnia on the morning of 'story telling', as Lucy had described it as. "Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Wood and Sky."

"In the world of Narnia, there are six native creatures of Narnia who can control and use the power of these elements to their will," Leia narrated, her voice steady and neutral, but her eyes never left Cair Paravel.

"Centaurs were creatures of the Sky, born with the gift of astrology.

Fauns were creatures of the Woods, born with the gift to communicate with the trees and plants of the woods.

Dwarfs were the creatures of the Earth, born with the ability to control the earth, allowing them the gift of mining.

Griffins were the creatures of the Wind, born with the ability to control the wind, allowing them to fly faster than any creatures of the skies.

Merpeople were the creatures of the Water, born with the ability to control the flow of water.

Last but not least, were my kind, the Elves, creatures of the Fire, born with the ability to control the movements of the fire.

But with the reign of the White Witch, under her spell, most of these creatures had their memories of this power locked in their memory. Most of them, except for one race."

Peter then remembered what Aslan had told him before. "_Rubens are creatures of fire, very much like how griffins are creatures of wind_. _Yet, the Rubens, by their fiery nature, is impervious to the icy magic of the White Witch_."

Leia, not aware of Peter's thoughts, continued with her story. "Then, there was the story of The Phoenixes. The Phoenixes are not the same as our dear beloved Fire Phoenix who love to get on my wrong side by setting a few tents on fire. The Phoenixes represents a selected group of creatures who were born with the power to create the elements from thin air. In the years prior to this Winter, the family of the Phoenix ability were regarded as something similar to royalty among the races. Not unlike how we all regarded Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve.

And this power is generally passed on by inheritance, either from father to child or from mother to child. So usually, only one creature of any generation has this power. With the exception of my kind, all the others go through the natural cycle of life and death. Because of this, the Rubens was considered very powerful."

"Besides being the only race in Narnia with the largest number of Phoenixes, we were also born with the ability of mind and emotions control, such as the ability to hear, speak and control the minds of others. All Phoenixes have to undergo a special training with a selected group of our army warriors to develop and enhance our proficiency with this. Our warriors can stop an entire enemy army simply by controlling the enemy's mind to stop receiving oxygen. But of course, in order to do that, we will also have to pay a small price."

"Though given these abilities, our kind was quite happy and contented to live by ourselves and for Father Christmas during winter. Sometimes, he would even bring a couple of us to your world, saying how sometimes, some families keep their fireplace burning far too long, though I never really did understand what he meant by that."

Peter managed a small smile at that.

"Aslan said, the White Witch killed my race because she wished to suppress the arrival of Christmas. That's only half the reason. The other reason is because unless she killed off the Phoenixes in my kind, they will have the power to create a fire big enough melt the entire Winter and overthrow her."

"When Jadis came, I was twenty years old, no older than what you would have been in your world. When the word reached us, we were told her goal was to capture and kill all Phoenixes from the Rubens before moving onto the other Phoenixes, so the council decided to hide the entire Phoenix family."

"My family."

Peter widened his eyes in surprise as understanding dawned in his mind.

"What we heard was wrong. Jadis feared our ability to control fire, so intensely she killed off the entire race. By the time word of the death of our people reached us, my father, the Phoenix of his generation, along with my grandfathers and grandmothers brought us out, to avenge our people. I didn't leave with my father. He wouldn't allow me to. But I did anyway, after he had left. I followed their traces and we were at the battlefield."

"There was no blood. No bodies. Jadis had tricked them. She had not killed anyone, but merely held them hostage, knowing the Phoenixes will appear sooner or later to rescue them. Her targets were not just the Phoenixes, but also the entire race of Rubens, the only race in this world who could bring an end to her Winter."

"By the time I arrived, she had just started the execution of the Phoenixes and my people. She used a combination of her ice wand and her ice magic to freeze all of their movements and ordered her army to behead everyone."

"It was over in minutes."

Peter felt his chest twisted in pain as he listened to her story and tears stung the back of his eyes, imagining the pain she must have felt witnessing the gruesome death of her people, her family, her parents. He reached out his arms and held her from behind.

"Leia, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered.

"She saw me when I ran out, holding my swords out at her. I couldn't even create the fire, because I was too young to. We fought, but obviously, I was defeated. She laughed at me, as I laid there on the grass. And then she was gone. I never understood why she left me alive, until I was much, much older and Aslan explained his hypothesis to me. She merely wanted someone to spread the tale of the defeat of the Rubens, to spread the tale of her powers. But she probably didn't know the last Ruben elf she left behind was the last Phoenix."

"I crawled to them after she left… and…" Her voice, which was calm and neutral up until this point, broke as she looked down at her hands, her mind replaying a buried, painful memory. "I picked up my father's head… and my mother's."

"Their eyes were still open."

"Hush…Don't say another word." His arms tightened around the small, fragile frame of the petite elf. Her body trembled lightly in his embrace. He peered at her, to see her eyes and nose red under the silver glow of the moon, those rose-golden eyes stubbornly refusing to release a single tear. While Peter felt tears trickling from his eyes, he held her close, his cheek on her head.

At that moment, he wasn't sure what was more painful for him; hearing the tragic tale of her past, or seeing her, even in the pain of losing her entire race, still forcing herself to appear strong.

Several puzzles in his mind pieced together as he finally understood why Edmund had described the fauns and centaurs greeting her with a title. She would have been known and respected as the last surviving Phoenix of the Rubens, a royalty on a certain level. He also finally understood how she was able to speak in his mind during his battle with the wolves, or when he was facing Erepto. While she never elaborated on the price paid, he can more or less deduce that it was closely related to her strange illness.

But it brought him no pleasure, no satisfaction to have this understanding.

"Did you know?" Leia's voice continued, soft, gentle, but Peter could hear the broken crack at the depths of her musical voice. "Tomorrow will be their hundredth death anniversary."

Leia forced a laugh, a sound so bittersweet it hurt his ears. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. Some of these, I never even told anyone, only Aslan, but…"

"Leia…" Peter interrupted with his voice low and thick with emotions. "Before the Narnians, you may be the symbol of royalty, their Lady Leia. Before the army, you may be the most powerful being next to Aslan. For the memory of your race, you are the last surviving elf of Narnia."

"Before me, you don't have to be anyone," Peter turned Leia's shoulder lightly to face her. The sparkles of joy that were usually in her eyes had all but vanished, leaving behind a pain so profound, so deep that there were no words that were adequate enough to describe. He did what felt most natural, and brought his lips to her forehead, an action of endearment his mother often did to them when they were younger and whenever they were hurt.

Leia was stunned at the intimate gesture for a long while, her position frozen as she gazed at the young king, surprise temporarily eclipsing the searing pain in her heart. Under the dimness of the light, his aquamarine eyes seemed the shade of the dome of the night sky above them, shining with stars of unconditional worry and sincerity. The painful memories of her past were forgotten for a moment, as she found herself entranced, her thoughts lost in those beautiful sapphire eyes.

Peter continued, his voice gentle, yet with the seriousness and sincerity of a man exchanging marriage vows with the woman he loved. "Just be yourself."

His heart softened as he saw Leia's rose-gold eyes slowly filling with tears, sparkling like diamonds under the light of the stars. It was a beautiful scene, so beautiful, it cut him deeply and left his heart bleeding inside. As one single drop trickle slowly down her cheek, he raised a finger to wipe the liquid diamond away. He held her in a tight embrace, feeling her trembles intensified and more tears dripping onto his tunic as she wrapped her arms around his neck and finally allowed herself to release the infinite pain from her heart.

That night, Peter held the one girl he cared more than anything else in this world as she broke down in silent sobs.

That night, Peter felt his heart tearing in synchrony with her tears, a pain so foreign and yet so sharp, he knew he would never be able to forget.

That night, Peter learnt to hate the witch whom he had never met.

That night, Peter swore to himself, he would do whatever it takes to protect this girl and this world from this witch.

Even if it means he will never return to England.

* * *

Leia woke up the next morning to the familiar feeling of disorientation and body stiffness from spending another night at the overhang. With her eyes blinking rapidly under the brightness of the rising sun, she shifted and felt the warm gentle arms around her tightened.

She looked up, with mild surprise, to the sleeping form of one Peter Penvesie. Smiling lightly as she recalled the events from the previous night, Leia's eyes softened as she studied the features of the teenager she had gotten so very familiar to. Without realizing it, she watched him sleep, admiring that light smile that touched his lips, feeling the steady thump of his heart while his chest rose and fall with the peaceful rhythm of his deep, even breathing.

Her eyes wandered, marveling quietly at the contrasting difference from the first time they had met no more than two weeks ago. Back then, he had all the awkwardness of a teenager trying to look like an adult. Though his eyes were uncertain and dark with fear, but his back was straight and his tone was firm as he held out the sword of High King before him.

From where she stood behind Oreius, at that moment, she saw a child. A child who was thrust into the unknown and saw no other choice than to move forward blindly, but fearfully.

As days went by, and as the Penvesies slowly but surely adapted into the Narnian lifestyle, the fear that clouded his eyes swiftly went away, but not the weight of responsibility being the eldest of four children. Peter was nothing more than a teen-child, barely regarded as an adolescent in his own world, but yet he was forced into an adult role by sheer circumstances. Despite the stress and pressure of this responsibility of his own siblings, he was yet again tasked with the imminent role of being the one High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and the highest ruler of this mystical world.

But despite all that, he was able to shoulder every responsibility thrown against him, with a gentle smile and quiet determination, he took up every lesson he was required to; swords fighting with Oreius and herself; strategic planning with Trouma and occasionally Aslan; history lessons with Quenn; on top of all that, he was able to find time for his younger siblings and each night with her.

The human, the child who was once her responsibility to protect was now holding her in his strong arms, protecting her from the infinite pain that was within her.

He had became the protector; her protector.

Leia found her eyes lost at the profile of Peter; she wondered what could be in his dreams that made him smile so innocently and beautifully, even in his sleep. Feeling like it was the most natural thing in the world; she raised her palm and touched his face with the tips of her fingers.

Peter's eyes fluttered and opened at the touch, while Leia froze at his sudden awakening, her hand still upon his cheek. His aquamarine ones met her rose-gold eyes before curving into a dazzling smile. He reached for the soft, small hand on his face and brought her knuckles to his lips, mimicking a childhood memory of his parents while not realizing the meaning behind that simple action.

"Good morning, my dear lady," Peter greeted, his action and tone of endearment struck a chord in Leia's heart, leaving it pounding behind her ribcage.

"Good morning." Leia could feel blood rushing to her face as she felt the softness of Peter's lips upon her skin. Confused at this sudden change of emotions, Leia shifted her body and made the motion to stand. "We better get going."

Peter, not realizing her cheeks were growing decidedly redder as his arm slipped around her waist, helped her up and ensured she was steady on her feet before pulling his arms away. "Let's wake the others."

Leia could only nod as Peter held her hand, pulling her in the directions of his siblings' tents. Her skin burned from the close contact, a sensation she was both familiar and unfamiliar too. Familiar because it was somewhat similar to how her skin would feel when she create fire; unfamiliar because this sensation sprung from her heart, and not from her mind.

Susan, Lucy and Edmund were already awake and dressed in day attires suitable for training when Peter and Leia walked up towards them. It wasn't hard for them to notice that they were holding each other's hand. Susan looked at Peter with an eyebrow cocked while Edmund stared at their hands, his face and brown eyes quietly puzzled.

"Good morning, Pete," Susan greeted; a knowing smile touched her lips as her eyes travelled from her brother to their interlocked hands. "Good morning, Leia."

"Morning everyone," Peter, oblivious to his sister's scrutiny, returned the smile.

Leia met with Susan's clear blue eyes and felt her face burn at the young teenager's raised eyebrow, cheeky smile, and the stray strands of thoughts she picked up from the second eldest Penvesie's mind. She gently removed her hand from Peter and forced out a natural looking smile. "Shall we go for breakfast?"

"You've had Leia all morning, Peter! It's our turn now!" Lucy declared with a cheeky grin before reaching out for her along with Edmund.

Peter laughed and whispered in her ears, not knowing the close proximity of his mouth to her elfish ears made her face burn for the third time that morning. "Have fun. And welcome to the family."

Leia's eyes widened slightly, before feeling Peter push her shoulders good naturedly towards his siblings.

Lucy held her hand and asking her numerous questions on Narnian culture, while Edmund simply listened intently at Leia, his brown eyes never leaving her face, only occasionally adding onto another question from his sister.

Delicious warmth seeped into Leia's chest and deep into her heart at the closeness the younger Penvesies exhibited. She held the tiny hand in her palm tightly, and answered each of Lucy's questions patiently while putting her arms around Edmund's shoulder, allowing herself to be led into the mess tent by the exuberant little girl and met with the familiar greets from the Narnians.

Behind her, a certain Peter Penvesie was grinning at the sight before him, seeing Leia being accepted by his younger siblings, even Edmund who was by nature, more shy than the rest.

As she sat down, faced with the cheery chatter of the Penvesies, Leia saw the eldest wink at her before grinning from ear to ear, feeling her heart grew as light as the summer clouds when she took in his sparkling aquamarine eyes. Despite the twisting sensation within her, she laughed and smiled easily, putting on the mask of normality she had since the day she recovered from her first battle with Jadis.

For the first time since then, she finally felt as though she was part of a family again.

A tinge of sadness clouded her mind. If only, she could stop time from taking her away from them.

* * *

Author's note:

As I write this Author's Note, it is the beginning of December. Yet this chapter, along with the previous others were completed and left to store in before September ends. When I stopped writing at this chapter, it was the start of a series of events that eventually lead to a 2 month long roller coaster ride in my personal life. And I'd like to share this here, seeing it was somewhat related to this fanfiction.

In the beginning of October, I had met a stranger, named SK, made friends with him, grown closer to him than I ever could to anyone else I've known in my lifetime. In this amazingly short period of time, our relationship had changed from "friend of a friend" to "family".

Everyone has a secret or a past memory they rather kept hidden, very much like Leia. It was the same for me, and SK. Through a series of events, we found ourselves entrusting these deepest secrets to each other. Tears were shed, laughter was shared, and we found a place for our weary selves to rest; in each other's shoulders.

I found a soulmate, and a family member, and so did he.

We created a tagline for this 'family' that we found in each other– "A family beyond blood-ties."

Slowly, subtly, but surely, I (despite knowing fully well it was meant to be unrequited) gave a piece of my heart to this amazingly sweet and gentle person, who brought others joy through his humor and cheerful demeanor despite the darkness of his past.

When I picked up the pen again this December, I read back on all I've written for this fanfiction, only realizing at that point, I had unknowingly written out the future. More than a few events and even dialogues that exchanged between Peter and Leia from the first to this particular chapter, did happened in real life.

He was the Leia in my life, reaching out to me when I was first lost in a world of unknown, yet hiding a lifetime of pain behind a dimpled grin and a cheerful facade, masking all his sorrows. Unwittingly, I played the role of Peter in his life, becoming the first person to break through that mask and made the effort to bring him out, reminding him, despite circumstances, it was not wrong to depend on another person for help.

But, at the peak of the damaging memories that chose to return to haunt me, he became the Peter of my life, always ready with a smile or a grin, or some sparkles in his eyes, or open arms at the ready to support me if I ever needed a place to rest.

The only thing that never happened in real life was the mutual attraction. Attraction was only 1-way.

And the only thing that never happened in this fiction was the irreparable crack in this friendship that happened after a foolish mistake I made at the end of two months.

I return to the world of writing after a two months break, in a bid to temporarily escape from the problems that is still on-going in real life.

But as I continue writing the story between Peter and Leia, I dedicate this fiction to this friendship. Short as it was, it was beautiful and it was real. This fiction is a memory and a testament, that there are true friendships that are not proportionate to time spent together, and there are families, that truly go beyond blood ties.

Lastly, I thank my reviewers for Chapter 7 and 8.

_princess emma of narnia_

_Noel Ardnek_

_009_

_Princess of Narnia 1192_

_pleaseXdontXstopXtheXmusic_

_FelipeMarcusThomas_

Reading your reviews always made my day, even if my day was clouded.

I do not own the characters or plot/movie script of the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

However, I own Leia.

Signing off with love

Rainremember.


	10. Chapter 9: Leia's Secret

Chapter 9: Leia's Secret

The group of five made their way out of the mess tent after a satisfying breakfast, with Peter, Edmund and Lucy walking ahead; the two brothers were answering their youngest sister's numerous questions to swords fighting. Occasionally, Peter and Edmund would whisper in each other's ears, wondering to each other on the lesson plan for that day.

Susan on the other hand, pulled Leia back and hooked their arms together before striking up a casual conversation revolving around her siblings, her elder brother's childhood in particular. Leia could pick up the stray strands of curious thoughts from the young queen without having the need to assert herself and even if she do not have the ability to read minds, she could see the curiosity shining in her eyes.

The conversation about Peter's childhood gave the two women plenty of cause to giggle hysterically while walking behind the rest of the siblings. They came to the training ground and Susan went ahead to prepare her bow and quiver. Leia was about to unsheathe her sword when a sudden wave of nausea hit her and she gripped tightly onto the fence surrounding the training ground to steady herself. She quietly excused herself from the training ground and returned to her tent, as fast as she could without falling on her feet.

"My dear one," a deep voice greeted Leia as she lifted the tent flap. Leia bowed to Aslan before dropping to her knees, having finally succumbed to the immense nausea. Feeling an all-too-familiar sensation growing within her, she pressed a hand to the spot below her chest and right above her abdomen.

Aslan quickly stepped towards her and sat down, inviting the weak elf to lie on his body. Leia leaned gratefully on the lion's warm fur and curled to a fetal position with her cloak carefully covering every inch of skin that has contact with Aslan's fur. Her breaths grew labored as she pressed on the scar, feeling the familiar sensation ravage her body.

"Leia," Aslan started, his voice thick with concern. "The potion from Father Christmas…"

"I am quite immune having drank it every year for two decades. You will need to give me a huge bite to have it work."

Aslan chuckled, very lightly, at her comment before resuming a solemn look. "You know I can't do much for you today."

"I know," Leia's voice was calm, smooth, despite the pain she was feeling. She rested her entire weight on Aslan's body, pondering for a moment before speaking up again. "I'll miss you, Aslan."

"Don't speak nonsense, dear one." Aslan chided, his tone stern yet loving in face of Leia's pessimism. "There is hope yet."

"Not anymore, Aslan. Not for me." Leia shook her head in Aslan's fur. "Hope is a luxury for me. It has been ever since that day."

"Even if the prophecy comes through?"

"I'm not even sure if I will be around to see it happen, Aslan."

Leia looked up at the lion's amber eyes and reached out, placing her palm on the side of his face, letting him feel her skin temperature. Aslan's eyes widened ever so lightly as he felt the contact for the first time in many days, since the day of Edmund's return. "Why didn't you tell me about your condition, my dear Leia?"

"There really isn't much you could do, Aslan," Leia replied matter-of-factly and pushed herself into a sitting position. "The only cure would be for Jadis to die, but even so, the damage had already been done."

"Edmund's rescue?"

Leia fell quiet, knowing Aslan had hit bull's eye with his conjecture. "Yes."

"How long?" He asked with his voice low and neutral.

It was a long moment before Leia spoke up reluctantly. "A month, perhaps?"

"Will you tell the Kings and Queens?"

Leia fell silent for a moment, imagining the scene if the Penvesies, especially Peter, knew about her condition. "No. Not until the very last moment."

"You realize it might hurt them more," Aslan reminded gently, knowing fully well of her deepening friendships with the Penvesies. "You yourself have experienced the regret of not having the chance to say goodbye to your loved ones, Erei, Riyae..."

"Reico."

Leia's face tightened in pain at the sudden mention of the names of her father, her mother, and her closest childhood friend. Whether be it by a deliberate or accidental attempt of Aslan's to have her recall the events from a hundred years ago, memories of the last time she saw her three closest loved ones flashed in her mind, intensifying the numb, dull heartache that has never healed since the massacre of her race. In a rare show of defiance to the regal lion, Leia stood and faced away from Aslan, showing her protest and pain through her silence.

Aslan stood up along with her and slowly made his way out of her tent.

"Would you deny them the chance, to say goodbye?"

With that, Aslan left her tent, leaving Leia to her darkest memories.

* * *

_A century ago_

"_Read my lips," Twenty years old Leia narrowed her eyes and glared at the elf before her. "I WANT TO GO!"_

_The strawberry blond Captain-of-Guards of the Ruben Phoenix family, Reico, rolled his eyes at his charge's show of stubbornness. "It's not your call, Leia. You're not a full Phoenix yet." _

"_Then take it as an order from your Lady!" Leia snapped, her patience hung by a thread. "Why should I sit here and wait while my father and ancestors risks their lives? Am I not a Ruben elf? Are my skills with the sword not sufficient?"_

_Reico cocked an eyebrow, his ruby eyes glittering with a burst of golden and red sparks, a tell-tale sign of mild amusement. "Are you pulling rank on me, Lei?" _

_Leia bit her lips at Reico's use of her childhood nickname, but she squared her chin and returned a furious look. "If that's what it takes for me to go with everyone!"_

"_You know precisely why your father refuses to let you go."_

"_My mother was there, Reico!" Leia raised her voice, frustration and grief getting the better of her already thinning patience. "Would you agree to sit and wait to see if you will be getting your only parent back, or if you will become an orphan?" _

_The moment the words left her mouth, she knew she had said something terribly wrong, for Reico himself was orphaned when his mother died after childbirth and whose father recently died while on a reconnaissance mission to scout Jadis' camp. Sure enough, the bright ruby eyes darkened into the color of garnets as Reico's face was overcast with a shadow of pain. _

"_Reico, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Leia started, only to have her guard and her closest friend in this lifetime turn his back and walk away. "Reico!"_

_Silence replied her as Reico closed her room door behind him. Leia sat down, self-hatred now new additions to the huge blend of emotions in her mind, fuming at everything and anything in this world._

_It wasn't until sundown when Leia had just gotten over her fury when she stood up, suddenly feeling very much guilty for the way she had shouted at her friend and her mentor. She picked up her weapons belt and walked swiftly across the room towards the door, her attention taken away by the complexity of her belt when…_

_WHAM!_

_Leia walked in headfirst at the firmly bolted door. A moment of silence set in the room as she gathered her bearings and rubbed her forehead, before she raised her fists and attacked the door with her fists, yelling at the top of her voice._

"_Gretchon, let me out this instance!" Leia banged the iron made door with her fists. "LET ME OUT!" _

"_Lord Erei and the Captain-of-Guards gave me orders to keep you safe, Lady Leia. I'm sorry I had to do this," one of the centaur guards, Gretchon apologized from the other side of the door. _

"_Gretchon!" Leia half-screamed to herself in fury. "You know I will tear this door down if I have to. Don't make me do that!" _

_There was yet another bout of silence from the other side of the door. Leia closed her eyes in a fit of frustration, concentrating to probe into Reico's mind, an act she had not done since she was ten, after being educated by her father that elves should not abuse the advantages of their mental abilities. _

_She understood the importance of respecting others' privacy, but now was not the time to be considerate. _

_A familiar sense of tiredness washed over Leia, such is the norm for a Ruben Phoenix to tap into his or her own mental abilities in acts that went against the cycle of Nature. _

_Fire burnt in her rose-golden eyes as she re-opened them, to find that she was left alone in the underground cavern in lands governed by the Centaur Phoenix, while Reico had went ahead to join her father in destroying the White Witch. And Reico had received mind-reports from his scouts, that her kinsmen were alive, tortured for information of the Ruben Phoenixes' whereabouts. _

_Her mother, her sweet, gentle mother was still alive. _

_Her mother was one of the first to be tortured, but _alive_. _

_Not dead. _

_Her mother wasn't dead._

Yet_._

_They all knew, if the Phoenixes do not appear before the White Witch, Lady Riyae, the wife of Lord Erei, the current Ruben Phoenix would be the first to die. _

_Reico kept this information from her, only revealing it to Leia's father, knowing she would tear the place apart with her swords if she had known of this piece of news reached her ears. Now that she had broken an unspoken rule set by the first of the Ruben Phoenixes, nothing else matters. _

_And Erei had made the decision to turn back to their land, despite the disagreements of their guards and the rest of the Phoenixes, primarily to save his wife above any other priorities. _

_Leia let loose a loud cry laced with anger and at the same time let loose her thoughts of anguish. She knew both this cry and her thoughts will reach her father, who had merely set on their journey back to their lands a morning ago, and most definitely will reach Reico, who couldn't have left any earlier than half a day ago. _

_With one fluid motion, Leia unsheathed her swords and using her natural ability; she manipulated the candlelight in the corner of the room and infused the flame into the metal. She watched her blades turned an orange red from end to end before striking the metal door, successfully cutting through the bolt and rendering the several inch thick doors to useless piece of metal._

_Grotchen, the centaur guard who had so unfortunately been chosen to watch over the single elf with the most volatile temperament in all of Ruben and Narnia, was knocked unconscious by the impact, the ends of his long curly hair singed by the hot blades. _

_Making a mental note to apologize and compensate the centaurs at a later time for the damage, Leia manipulated the flames back to the candle wicks they were burning from, before pulling a leather string from her pockets and pulled her hair back into a thick secure bun. _

_With a determined look, she set off for her homeland, the land she grew up from and had promise under fire and blood to protect when she swore in, accepting her title as the next ruling Phoenix of the Ruben elves. _

_There was only one mistake her father, the best swordsmen in Ruben, and Reico, the best tracker, had made in Leia's lifetime. And that would be mentoring the youngest Phoenix with both arts so well; she had surpassed their abilities by leaps and bounds._

_It took Leia a little more than half a day to reach the lands of Ruben. As she approached the city square near dawn, she slowed her pace behind the protection of the surrounding woods, peering with her eyes and probing with her minds, searching for the whereabouts of her people. _

_Then, there was an indignant cry, by a familiar voice in the near distance. Moving like a ghost across the wintery forest floor, she emerged several feet away from the city square. _

"_Fight me again you coward witch!" Reico shouted, gritting his teeth at some point. His voice was strong and loud, carrying across the city square and into the forest grounds. "With the guts of the royalty you declared yourself to be! Or are you also afraid of a mere elf with no Phoenix powers?"_

_Leia finally found the Ruben elves by following Reico's voice; she widened her eyes in shock and pain as most of them looked better for wear, having being tortured by means unknown, but bounded by chains and weights of ice. Her father and the Phoenixes were trapped in large cages made of ice with stalactites the size of the High King's sword, rendering the Phoenix abilities useless as any attempt to melt the cage would surely melt the stalactites, killing all of them. _

_Without the Phoenixes to create fire, the rest of the Ruben elves were helpless against their icy restraints. _

_Reico was the only Ruben elf who was not restrained by ice but by two minotaurs, his sword laid broken into two before him, and he struggled towards the tall woman dressed in a simple but thick white dress. His uniform was torn, and he was bleeding in multiple places. The woman was faring much better, being unscathed, but her dress was slashed, pieces of cloth showered in the city square. In her hands, she held onto a sword and a magical wand, with the two ends made of blue ice crystals. She was examining her wand meticulously; a bemused smile stretched her pale lips. _

_The tall woman turned, allowing Leia to see her face for the first time. She has the sharpest and greenest eyes Leia has ever seen. Her features were as though chiseled from the finest marble by the best sculptor of the lands, her features seemingly like a Daughter of Eve from the legends she has heard since childhood, yet unearthly. Leia has never met anyone so beautiful, but the beauty of the Witch was tainted and distorted by the look of contempt and malevolence. At Reico's declaration of a continuation of a battle that Leia had missed, the woman replied Reico with a resounding slap in the face. _

"_I admire your abilities with the sword, elf," she began with a soft voice, which would have been enchanting and melodious if it was not dripping with arrogance. "No one had had the ability to crack my wand and you have earned yourself a place as my guard in my kingdom. I will spare your life; in return, you kill those in the cages."_

_Reico's response was short, quick and to the point. _

_He spat in the White Witch's face._

_The minotaurs kneed Reico, knocking the breath out of the elf as he doubled over in fresh pain. The White Witch's wiped the saliva off from her face and raised the undamaged end of her stick. _

_Leia stood, unsheathing her swords, preparing to charge at the manifestation of evil before her when the White Witch continued speaking. _

"_Do not regret this," the White Witch smiled before blowing him a kiss. Then, she struck the shorter ice crystal into the ground and muttered incantations under her breath. _

_The ground rumbled under Leia's feet. She stumbled onto the snowy forest floor, soaking her dress in the blink of an eye, but she couldn't care less. She climbed to her feet again, and saw ice with life infused in them by the magic of the White Witch climb about her father, her mother, her friend and the rest of her kinsmen's bodies like vines, stopping at their collarbones, leaving their neck and head unfrozen. _

"_Prepare the execution," the White Witch triumphantly ordered. Leia watched, horror-struck as she saw the White Witch's henchmen raising a blade above the necks of each and every single Ruben elf._

'_NO!' Leia screamed with her thoughts. _

_At that release of raw mental powers, she saw many of her kinsmen turn in her direction. In the same instance, she dropped to her knees weakly, her hands hung limply by her sides; her motor skills were made useless by the combined mind powers of her kinsmen, who had only the same thoughts in mind. _

_To protect their youngest Phoenix. _

_Then, she heard rapid goodbyes in her mind, from her grandfathers, grandmothers, friends, her cousins, her neighbors, her entire school… Many were uncompleted, as the blades had cut through their throats like a heated knife through butter before they could finish their thoughts. _

_As more and more of her kinsmen's heads and bodies littered the ground, she found the powers binding her weakening, allowing her to turn her neck ever so lightly to look at the three she had loved with her whole heart, and with her entire life. The White Witch had left the Lord, the Lady and their Captain-of-Guard of the Rubens to be the last, forcing them to witness the death of their people. _

'_I am proud of you, my dearest daughter, I will always lo-.'_

_Then, her mother's rose-golden eyes disappeared._

'_I'm sorry I won't get to see you as a Phoenix, my dearest Leia. I lo-'_

_And now, it was her father's dark garnet eyes that would no longer shine. _

_Right as she saw her parents' heads fell from their necks, tumbling lifelessly on the frozen ground, Leia was finally able to move. She stood up, tears streaming down her eyes as she prepared her swords, and saw Reico's bright ruby eyes and the gentle smile that had accompanied her since her birth. _

_The smile from the man, she was destined to marry once she had come of age a few more decades down the road._

_His last words were short, but complete._

'_I love you, Leia.'_

_Thereafter, there was only silence._

* * *

Author's Note:

Posting this, as a Christmas treat to all my readers. It is the morning of 23rd December here where I am and please bear with me while I insert a filler chapter in this update. The Great War should be coming in another 2-3 chapters. If all should end well, this story should end at Chapter 15 before I begin a new sequel of my version of the Golden Age of Narnia.

Here, I express thanks to the reviewers of Chapter 8

_FelipeMarcusThomas _

_ox Kawaii ox _

_princess emma of Narnia_

Your reviews came at impeccable timing and gave me great solace as I continue this story, drawing inspirations from events and memories that are bittersweet.

Also, I express my gratitude to all who had placed this little project of mine on their alerts. I hope The Phoenix brings you the joy of reading in this holiday season, despite the gloomy nature of this update.

I just realized, I killed off Christmas elves as a Christmas update. =\

Oh well. No matter. *giggles*

Disclaimer: I only own Leia and the Ruben elves.

Love from

Rainremember


	11. Chapter 10: The Traitor

Chapter 10: The Traitor

Leia sat on her bed, so very still as she clenched her fists so tightly, her knuckles turned white with the tension. Pain, that was so much more intense that the one she had just experience erupted from the depths of her heart. Memories of seeing her father, mother and childhood friend's heads rolled off their necks stayed in her mind, clear as the day she had seen them a hundred years ago.

She remembered how she stood up and unsheathed her swords.

She remembered as she ran out and attacked the White Witch to the best of her abilities.

She remembered how the pain in her chest, the exact pain she was feeling now, fueled her with adrenaline as hatred flooded her mind with only one objective, to avenge her kinsmen.

She remembered the Witch's look of surprise before she held up her own sword and wand and defended herself.

She remembered the Witch's strength as the four weapons clashed on impact.

She remembered the Witch's skills with the blade.

She remembered the chanting of the Witch's army. "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!"

Even the best swordswoman in her generation was out of the White Witch's league.

She remembered it took the Witch less than a hundred strokes to skillfully flip the sword on her right hand away before she thrust her wand, the end that was cracked, deep inside her.

She remembered the searing pain from her chest as the White Witch pulled her wand out mercilessly and held up the bloody end, reviewing it while glancing at herself with a look of mild shock, as though surprised at how she could still be alive.

Then, she remembered the Witch's smile as she sauntered over to her, touched her wound with her wand and whispered softly into her ear.

She could remember her words, the words that condemned her to a life without hope.

Leia closed her eyes, her fingers absent-mindedly touching her wound feeling the remnants of her battle wound underneath the soft, thin Narnian dress, a round scar. As if to emphasize on its presence, the scar flared and cold, icy pain came to life inside her body; her chest was suddenly overcame by a mixture of sharp agony and glacial chills, a sensation that she was all too familiar with, especially so ever since Edmund's rescue.

She took in a shuddering breath and gripped the sheets on her bed, praying with all her might that this yet another bout of fresh pain will subside on its own soon. As swiftly as it came, the pain subsided, and as Leia released the breath she was holding, she saw cold mist from her mouth.

A smile of resignation touched her lips as she combed her messily strewn hair into a neat ponytail and readied herself with her weapons belt. Before she left her tent to join the Penvesies in training, she touched her scar again, remembering her conversation with Aslan moments earlier.

Hope?

Nothing more, than luxury.

* * *

Despite Leia's absence, the siblings went on their respective trainings, with the sisters accompanied by Susan's archery instructor and both brothers went on practicing horse-riding while battling.

It was one thing to be battling while standing, when balance was never an issue. It was, however, a different matter all together to be riding a horse and handling swords at the same time.

Over the past few days, Peter and Edmund had undergone grueling horse riding sessions (not to mention, endured days of backaches) under the instructions of Oreius and Trouma, and today, both centaurs had finally came to an agreement that both young kings are well-trained enough to venture out into the large clearing behind the fenced training ground with their designated rides.

Elated with their achievements by their mentors, the Penvensies brothers raced to the stables where the stableboy led them to their well-groomed stallions.

Or rather, a stallion and a unicorn.

"Come on, Edmund! Sword point up, like how Oreius showed us!" Peter called as he galloped ahead with his white unicorn, Shadowlight. As he exchanged a few strokes with his brother, through the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a familiar flash of red atop a magnificent black stallion. His heart skipped a beat at Leia's arrival before he turned to concentrate on the sword practice at hand.

The sound of unsheathing caught Peter's attention as he turned back again, taken aback at Leia moving towards him with one of her twin swords held in her hand in an attack stance. The cheeky grin and sharp flashes in those rose eyes was all that was needed for Peter to accept her challenge to a sword fight.

"Edmund, move," Peter ordered and maneuvered Shadowlight to face Leia. As Edmund backed away obligingly, Peter and Leia raised their swords at each other, he watched his brother eagerly, hoping to pick up on some tips to Peter's proficiency with the blade.

The couple's swords clashed merrily with each skillful stroke and turn, and Edmund's slowly gaze shifted from his brother to their swords and finally, to the petite figure atop the ebony black stallion. His young gaze traced from her long fiery ponytail, rendered a brilliant copper gold by the rays of the afternoon sun, to her profile and ending on the brilliant grin on her lips.

It wasn't long before Edmund's mind started wandering from his lessons, to the color of fireworks and the bright yellow star that used to sit atop their Christmas trees.

On the other hand, Peter was having the time of his life sparring with Leia, and more importantly seeing the wide smile across her face, especially after the events of the previous night. The memory of her tears had been engraved into his heart, her sadness cutting him so deeply that it was unlikely he could ever forget in his lifetime.

If sparring with her makes her smile this much, Peter felt he wouldn't mind sparring with her everyday, just as long as he could see that dazzling grin on her face.

"Peter, Edmund!"

The sound of Mr Beaver's voice and loud horse neighing cut short Peter's train of thoughts and his swords fighting match with Leia. Edmund's horse had suddenly raised its front hooves at the sudden appearance of the beaver, and his younger brother was struggling to stay on the agitated horse.

"Edmund!" Peter immediately sheathed his sword and pulled his unicorn towards Edmund with Leia following closely behind him.

"Woah, horsie!" Edmund cried, his heart leaping to his mouth at the sudden jerk. To his surprise, the brown horse stabilized itself and turned his head back giving Edmund a stern look that was oddly reminiscent to his brother.

"My name is Phillip."

"Sorry." Edmund wasn't exactly sure, but he had the feeling he was just chastised by a horse.

A _talking_ horse, no less.

Peter sighed in relief and looked towards Mr Beaver in anticipation to his news. What came from the little creature's mouth was shocking, to say the least.

"It's the White Witch! She's demanded a hearing with Aslan! She's coming here!"

Alarm colored both Penvesies' eyes, while Leia merely took the news with a passive face. In the blink of an eye, her cheekiness and the cheerful sparkles in her eyes all but disappeared. She sheathed her sword again and expertly maneuvered her stallion out of the training field and back to the main encampment. Peter and Edmund followed closely behind her, with Peter particularly anxious about Leia's subtle change in mood.

The four siblings met up at the head of the camp, where not long ago, they had first met Aslan. Thousands and thousands of Narnians had gathered along their tents, watching with mixed emotions as the White Witch's procession went past. Leia stood near Peter, who was watching her quietly from the corner of his eyes, her fiery red hair contrasted by her pale skin and ebony-dyed dress making her all the more outstanding in the crowd populated by Narnians.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" A high-pitched voice called amidst sneering, as the White Witch was carried into sight. "Empress of the Lone Islands!" As her procession neared the siblings, Peter shivered as the spring temperature dropped rapidly before stabilizing at a temperature of a cool autumn breeze. Leia shifted from her initial position behind Peter to in front of him. Almost immediately, Peter could feel the air around him grew warmer.

The queen's procession carried her scrutinizing green eyes past the siblings. Peter saw her cast a look of contempt, first at Edmund before her bright green eyes swept past Leia.

There was no mistake in that look. The ice queen had recognized the last of the Ruben elves.

What Peter couldn't understand was the mysterious pleasure in the ice queen's olive eyes.

Leia held the queen's gaze, her chin held up high and her eyes glaringly unafraid. A smile of displeasure touched her lips as the White Witch walked past, her thick winter dress trailing behind her.

"You have a traitor in your midst," the White Witch addressed the lion, almost gleefully, as she shifted her gaze towards Aslan. "Aslan."

Peter could feel Leia shifting her position, closer towards Edmund.

"His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The White Witch asked, smugly.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic with me, Witch," Aslan snapped, his deep timbre voice ending with a lion's growl as the question had angered him. "I was there when it was written."

Unfazed by Aslan's reply, the White Witch continued, the satisfaction in her smug face deepening. ""Then you will remember well that every traitor belongs to me." She looked at Edmund, very much like a predator looking at her prey. "His blood is my property."

Edmund swallowed fearfully, his hands trembled from her look.

Peter unsheathed his sword and held it defensively before his brother, his anger towards the witch for whatever she had done to his baby brother and to Leia overriding all other rational thoughts. "Try and take him then."

The queen scoffed. "Do you really think mere force will deny me my right?"

He looked uncertain at the White Witch's question, but nevertheless, continued holding his sword up. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Leia's hand atop Edmund's shaking hands.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands," The White Witch turned and her voice rose, carrying to all who stood in the clearing. "All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in water and fire."

"That boy," She lifted a finger at Edmund and glared at him. "Will die on the stone table, as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

The crowd erupted into mild murmurs. Aslan took a sweeping glance of the camp before addressing his army again.

"Enough." Aslan looked at the White Witch. "I shall talk with you alone."

Before he turned to his tent, Peter saw Aslan look gravely at Leia and Leia returning with a look as solemn as his. Her gaze followed the lion and the ice queen's back before sitting down onto the grass floor. The rest of the Narnians and the Penvesies followed her lead and all sat down, maintaining a solemn silence.

Peter sat down between Leia and Edmund, watching both of his dear ones quietly, but carefully. As time passed, the tension in the air thickened and out of the corner of his eyes, Peter noticed Leia's eyes never left the tent, her face was stern and her eyes narrowed, as though squinting to look at an object in the far distance. It wasn't long before her brows tightened and her breath grew deeper, longer. He shifted his position subtly, positioning his arm near her back and waist.

It was a long while before Leia relaxed again; the tightness between her brows remained and a look of resignation and sadness touched her face. Sensing Peter's concern, she looked into the young man's eyes, before turning her lips into a small smile.

Somehow, Peter felt the smile was nothing more than a mask.

The two opposing powers of Narnia walked out from Aslan's tent not much later. As the camp clambered to their feet, the lion looked at Edmund and then at Leia, before turning his head towards the Narnians.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

Cheers and applause erupted from the Narnians, while the Penvesies huddled closer to hug their brother.

"How do I know if your promise will be kept?" The White Witch asked from atop her seat.

In reply, Aslan roared, mildly enraged by the insulting tone of the ice queen. The White Witch was taken aback and sat down instinctively, fearfully, in face of a very primitive but also effective show of strength from the lion. Her face turned paler in embarrassment as the Narnians around her burst into chuckles.

The procession left, with loud sneers and louder cheers in its wake. As the Narnians cheered at the sudden turn of events, Peter stepped away from Leia to pat his brother on the back, truly delighted that the imminent death on his sibling was over.

Aslan's gaze turned to the siblings before resting on Leia, and his large eyes widened in alarm as he saw the elf.

"Leia," he called, alerting Peter and the Penvesies to the elf. Peter turned, just in time to see Leia doubled over, a hand pressing tightly on her chest, her breathing now deep and laboured.

"Leia!" The Penvesies were alarmed to see their friend in pain and gathered around her. The cheers from the Narnians subsided as the commotion eclipsed the cheery mood.

"Put her atop of me." Aslan ordered quietly, just as Oreius moved towards the group, his large body obscuring Leia's frame from the onlookers.

Just as Peter was about to lift Leia onto Aslan, she started coughing violently into her free hand. Peter held Leia tightly while Susan patted the elf's back, her gentle eyes thick with concern. Lucy and Edmund watched on anxiously at the sudden turn of events.

Aslan and Oreius exchanged a worried look. At that moment, a dark red liquid trickled from between Leia's fingers. Amidst shocked gasp and exclamations, Leia pulled her palm away to reveal a burst of redness had pooled in her palm. A layer of frost quickly formed around the blood in her hands, before the liquid froze into ice rubies right before their eyes.

There was complete silence as everyone who witnessed this was much too shocked to make any sound, or even breathe for that matter.

Leia lifted her head wearily to look into the lion's deep amber ones. She managed a sad smile at Aslan, before her eyes shut, collapsing completely into Peter's hold.

* * *

Author's Note:

The story is moving into its climax now, but also, this chapter marks the last of my reserves. =X Coming the new year, updates would be slower as I prepare another few other projects for a competition in my country. Hence, I apologize in advance. =P

In other news… Today is New Year's Eve of 2010! Before I head out of home to celebrate the end of this decade, here's a final update for the year, as a festive treat to all my readers & reviewers! Thank you for supporting this little project of mine and may everyone enjoy the last of 2010!

Disclaimer: I only own Leia.

Cheers!

Rainremember


	12. Chapter 11: Aslan's Sacrifice

Chapter 11: Aslan's Sacrifice

Despite the cause for celebration at the White Witch's withdrawal of her demands for Edmund's life, the camp was drenched in a depressing mood, as the news of Leia's collapse spread like wildfire. Many Narnians waited outside of Leia's tent, where the kings, queens and Aslan himself kept vigil over Leia.

It was then where Susan, Edmund and Lucy heard, for the first time, of Leia's identity as the Ruben Phoenix, her title and also her past. Peter never moved from his position from his seat beside the bed where Leia laid.

Even when the story of Leia, Aslan's version at least, was shared to his siblings.

Even when Susan and Lucy sobbed in response to hearing Leia's story.

Or even when Aslan recruited Oreius' help to usher his siblings out of the tent for their meals, who all left in protest and very reluctantly.

He was only very vaguely aware of the sun setting and the silence of the ensuing night. A small voice in his head nagged the back of his mind that he should get some sleep, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the pale still figure on the bed. He raised his free hand to brush stray strands of fiery red from her face, and without meaning to, his fingers strayed from her hair to her face.

She might have been a marble statue carved into a sleeping position lest not for the fact her chest still rose and fell with her breathing. Watching her like this, so silent, so still, so very much different from the rosy-cheeked elf he was so familiar to, burnt a hole inside his chest, right where his heart is. The pain he felt was so real, he peered into his tunic, making sure there was no mysterious open wound on his chest.

There wasn't.

But he couldn't comprehend why he felt this intense pain as Leia remained in her deep slumber, with no sign of waking up.

"Peter?" Susan's voice called and Peter turned to see his sister walking in with a tray of food. "I've brought you some supper."

"What time is it?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Almost midnight." Susan placed the tray on a table and knelt down beside Leia's bed. "How is she?"

"No change," Peter sighed wearily. "How are Lucy and Edmund?"

"Quite shocked, to say the least," Susan replied. "Edmund especially so. It took him the entire evening to come to terms with Leia's illness."

Peter nodded in understanding. Edmund had had a special attachment to Leia since he was first brought to camp, that was something Peter and Susan noticed since day one. It was apparent that their brother idolized the elf and witnessing her mysterious illness first hand at such magnitude naturally came as a blow to the young boy.

"Get some rest soon, Peter. We still have training tomorrow."

The only reaction Susan received from her brother was an absent-minded nod of his head. She paused at the tent flap, observing her brother for a moment, wondering if she should speak her mind given the current circumstances when she saw Peter reached for Leia's hand, the sapphire eyes intense and brooding as his gaze never left Leia's profile. Then, the young queen smiled, ever so lightly, in relief, before leaving the tent.

* * *

Susan was startled awake later that night, her mind and vision foggy with the lack of sleep and straining events of the day prior. But as her eyesight cleared, she saw her youngest sibling shaking her away, a worried look etched on the eight year old's face.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Susan leapt out of her bed, her elder-sibling instincts taking over any grogginess that might follow from being awakened in the wee hours of night.

Lucy merely placed a finger over her lips, gesturing her to remain silent and tugged her towards the tent flap. Susan, despite her scepticism, followed and shortly after, saw what Lucy had seen.

The back of the majestic lion they have come to love and adore was heading towards the rear of their camp, heading towards the direction of the stream where they had encountered the wolves. The two Penvesie girls huddled together in the chill of the night, silently following the lion as he exited out from the back entrance of the camp and headed towards a part of the woods none of them had ventured before.

It was about another half-hour of following before the lion finally stopped in his tracks. "Shouldn't you both be in bed?" he asked, his voice laced with just the slightest hint of exasperation.

Lucy and Susan exchanged a look, mouthing "Oops" to each other before they stood up from behind the bush they were hiding from.

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy replied softly.

Susan continued. "Please Aslan, couldn't we come with you?"

Aslan's eyes held the queen's eyes for a long moment before he hung his head and agreed. As Lucy and herself took their place besides Aslan, Susan felt a stab of worry in piercing her heart as she has never seen or felt such melancholy from the omni-potent lion.

Their walk was quiet.

Too quiet.

As they walked further into the woods where the darkness seems to be consuming them, there was naught but silence along the way.

In the thick silence, Susan vaguely reminded of a time where she broke her mother's favourite vase while she was running from Peter in a game of tag. As she sat on the floor and cried in fear of punishment, Peter stood rooted on the spot, remained silent for a good half hour while watching her cry.

Later that evening, Peter received three strokes of cane on his palm from their father for breaking the vase. Susan remembered climbing into Peter's bed later that night with a stolen bag of ice, while their parents were distracted over a crying baby Edmund, asking him why their father punished him instead of her. Peter merely smiled and patted her head before pulling their quilt with his uninjured hand over her.

It wasn't until she was much older before she understood what had happened. And this silence between them, even as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest was very similar to the silence Peter maintained in Susan's memory. It seemed significant to Susan that she should be reminded of this childhood memory and her mind was just about to analyse further before the lion stopped them in their tracks.

"It is time." Aslan spoke and turned his neck lightly so Lucy would know to let go of her grip on the lion's mane. Lucy furrowed her brows, puzzled, as Aslan took a few steps further on before turning his head back to the girls.

"From here, I must go on alone."

"But Aslan," Susan started.

"You have to trust me, for this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy." Aslan interrupted before she could continue, with a grave tone that was foreign to the girls. "And please let Leia know, it is time."

"It is time?" Lucy and Susan repeated in unison, not understanding the cryptic message. Aslan nodded before continuing his steps, this time, alone.

Of course, the Penvesies girls could not bear to let Aslan out of their sight. Pulling Lucy's hand, Susan gestured to another path leading to a higher ground in parallel direction to the path Aslan set out on. The girls made their way as quietly as possible in the total darkness and unfamiliar terrain.

It wasn't long before their eyes set upon a dark orange light in the distance. Panting lightly from the exercise, Susan pulled Lucy to a stop behind a bush. Both sisters peered over the bush to see the White Witch's encampment, except the White Witch was no longer in her trademark white winter dress and crown.

Now donned in a dark olive green dress, the White Witch stood tall and proud at the top of a courtyard, before a stone-made table; her eyes glimmered in the glow of fire that burnt brightly beside her as Aslan slowly made his way towards her, amidst hissing and muttered humiliation from the Witch's army.

As Aslan climbed the final steps towards the stone-table, he stopped and met the Witch's scrutinizing gaze. She stepped forth, revealing the dagger she had held in her hands.

"Behold, the Great Lion," she spoke, her loud voice carried across the entire encampment and to the two young queens. Aslan hung his head while the Witch's Army burst into laughter. The Witch turned her head and met the eyes of one of her generals, a black minotaur, and nodded. Her smile further widened as her general knocked her nemesis over in a swift motion.

A growl escaped Aslan's mouth, but that became the last sound he made as the sisters watched him remained struck down on the ground, making no motion to stand up again.

"Would you like some milk?" Another of the Witch's minions jeered at the fallen lion. The laughter that ensued at the dwarf's teasing was almost painful to the sisters' ears.

Lucy, whose eyes were now red, turned to her elder sister. "Why doesn't he fight back?"

Susan could only shake her head and gave a silent shrug while fighting her own tears.

"Bind him!" The Witch's voice ordered. As members of her army scurried to follow their queen's commands, wrapping ropes around Aslan's body, she tilted her head lightly, as though entertaining a random thought that had struck her mind. "Wait!"

"Let him first, be shaved."

Susan gasped inwardly, while Lucy let out a muttered "No." The elder Penvesie wrapped her arms around her sister, while they witnessed the dwarf taking a sickle-like weapon and cutting off the thick mane that they had just ran their fingers through barely an hour ago.

The White Witch seemed to relish the chance to torment and publicly humiliate her enemy, as she watched her army slowly shaving off Aslan's proud mane.

When her army was done, she commanded. "Bring him to me!"

As a low beating of stone sticks upon stone boulders started, she knelt down beside his head, laid a hand upon Aslan's body and spoke in a soft, melodious tone.

"You know, Aslan, I am a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think, by all these you could save the little human traitor?"

Susan exchanged a shocked look with Lucy, as her mind pieced together the final piece of the puzzle.

"You are giving me your life and saving no one." Down below them, the White Witch continued. "So much for love."

Surrounding the Witch and Aslan, were chanting by her army. Firesticks waved in the air as her army waited in barely hidden anticipation to whatever was about to come next.

"Tonight!" The White Witch addressed her army. "The Deep Magic will be appeased!"

"But tomorrow, we will take Narnia," Despite the deafening cheers of her army, her voice still rang out louder and prouder, her grin deepening with her twisted ideas. "Forever!"

Then, amidst the elation expressed by her army, she looked down upon Aslan. "In that knowledge, despair."

The sisters watched their enemy held her dagger up in the air and Aslan looking in their direction. He locked eyes with Lucy.

"And die!" The Witch yelled as she brought the dagger down, deep into Aslan's. The sisters gasped loudly, while his amber eyes widened for a moment, just a moment, before the life in them flickered to nothingness.

At that moment, in the depths of Aslan's camp where her tent was strategically protected by Oreius and Trouma's tent, Leia opened her eyes.

"Aslan…"

* * *

Author's Note:

And after 5 weeks of delay, I'm back. Amidst craziness that took my personal life on (yet again) another rollercoaster, which includes fun and laughter, tears and sadness, and not to mention, a huge writer's block, things are finally back on track.

This chapter will be the first (and last) that is published within minutes of me finishing writing it. As I'm writing this Author's Note, my mind is churning out Chapter 12, an enjoyable chapter for me as Aslan's camp move into preparation for the battle of Beruna. I would have wanted Leia's coma to be much longer, but since I'm following the pace of the movie, I guess I have limited options. =P

Secondly, very late last year, I've been taken by the art of photography, thanks to the influence of a very close friend of mine. After some time in collecting pictures and playing around with Adobe Fireworks during my writer's block period, I've done up a gallery-blog using Wordpress.

For any readers who might be interested in what I've been doing with my digital cameras, please feel free to view my photo-gallery, Memora (link is published on my profile).

For anyone else who might be interested in my other works such as poems and such, my writing portfolio, Castelleia, is also published on my profile. (Please note that it's not entirely in English. =P)

(Yes, that's Leia's name in the name to my writing portfolio. Readers of this story would get the joke. =D)

And lastly, thank you for reading and sticking to this story despite the delays. Please stay tune as Peter finally gets to see Leia's life, and have another rollercoaster in his life.

Signing off with many love,

Rainremember


	13. Chapter 12: Before the Battle

Chapter 12: Before the Battle

Peter was 'invited' out of Leia's tent by Oreius, not long after Susan had sent him supper, although Peter's ego was rather bruised with the method adopted by the centaur. He knew the centaur was concerned for his well being, but Peter did think there could be an alternative to being thrown over the centaur's shoulder and carried out of her tent.

Then again, he had to admit, he was extremely exhausted and a good night's sleep seemed more rational, although his mind was previously entertaining thoughts of spending the rest of the night keeping vigil beside Leia.

As he entered his tent and saw his brother fast asleep, Peter smiled, satisfied that Edmund seemed to have calmed down enough to get some rest, he made his way to his bed and was asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

Edmund opened his eyes the moment he heard his brother's long, even breathing in the deep silence of the night. Quietly, deftly, he sat up from his bed, keeping his breaths as low as possible in case his brother woke up. When the young king saw his elder brother remained motionless on his bed, he stepped up, wincing lightly as the grass crunched softly under his boots. Then, with the skills he has acquired back home from sneaking cookies out of the kitchen after bedtime; he tiptoed out of his tent and made his way across the encampment.

With his ten-year-old heart pounding heavily in his chest as he stood before the one tent he felt he had to visit, Edmund peered into the tent, assuring it was empty before stepping in.

At his age, he was quite oblivious to the implications of a young man paying an uninvited visit to the home of a young lady. In his mind, he could only remember how his brother had cared for this newest friend to their family and in his logic, he see no wrong in imitating how Peter had treated Leia.

Hence, the young king felt there was nothing wrong as he followed his brother's actions and held onto Leia's hand, fitting his much smaller and shorter fingers around her long, slim digits. As he sat and watched her, Edmund's memory rewound to the first time he had met Leia, the night of his rescue.

While the White Witch was the first woman he had met in Narnia and even as young as he was Edmund had to admit he had never seen a woman thus beautiful. Yet, her beauty was scarred, frozen by an aura of pure evil and an unrelenting thirst for power; and this aura had twisted, destroyed what would have been ethereal features.

Leia, on the other hand, while not as mythically beautiful as the White Witch, her beauty was earthly, and more importantly, her beauty was from within her. Since their first encounter, Leia was a personification of warmth to him, as though a warm comforting fire in the cold Christmas season, and another elder sibling he idolizes, very much like how he idolizes Peter for his bravery and Susan for her intelligence.

Not that he would ever, ever admit it to them.

Yet, witnessing her collapse earlier in the day, and now, watching her this quiet, this cold, this weak on her bed, Edmund was not able to understand how someone as strong as Leia could be this ill.

Did this mean his elder siblings could also be lying so still before him, one day in the future?

It was this puzzle that haunted his mind all day and all night that became the reason for his visit. He needed to be sure of the answer to this riddle that was slowly consuming him.

All he had wanted to do was to sit beside Leia for a moment, just a moment. He closed the distance between their face, peering at her nose, her cheeks, and the stray strands of red hair on her forehead, seeking answers to the questions in his mind when her tightly shut eyes opened suddenly.

It was safe to say Edmund was more than startled at the sudden reaction. He took three last steps away from her bed, his ten-year-old mind churning with possible scenarios of punishment of disturbing her rest more than anything else

"Aslan…" she whispered, her voice was so light, Edmund wasn't entirely sure if she had spoke at all.

"Leia?"

Leia turned her head, her eyes showed surprise at his presence. "Edmund? What are you doing here?"

"Leia, you're awake!" The truth finally entered Edmund's mind as he turn towards the tent flap. "I should call Peter."

"No!"

Edmund froze at the sudden urgency and unfamiliar tinge of harshness in Leia's tone. He turned back, half fearfully, and saw Leia struggling to push herself to a sitting position. As though acting by instinct, Edmund rushed to her side and helped her.

"Leia, are you alright?" Edmund asked quietly. "Should I call for Peter?"

Leia looked up into the brown eyes that belonged to the younger Penvesie king. It was then she noticed, Edmund and Peter shared the same shape of eyes, just different colours. She opened her mouth to answer his question when a violent wave of coughs overcame her.

Edmund was distraught as he watched Leia coughed over and over again into her palms. He patted his tunic, hoping to find a handkerchief of sorts when he gave up and knelt down beside Leia instead. When she finally stopped coughing a long moment later, there was blood again pooled in her palm. And like before, the red liquid frozen into ice.

Having seen this before, Edmund was no longer as surprised as earlier in the afternoon. He merely looked up at Leia, who looked about to faint again. The young king immediately switched his positions to sit next to her, allowing her to lean upon him.

She was so cold, Edmund couldn't help but felt fear stab his heart. Suddenly, it seemed clear to him what was happening to Leia. He had felt the exact same fear when he first heard and understood when he watched his mother comfort their neighbour who received news of her husband lost in combat.

He had felt that fear every single moment they received a telegram, or every time the doorbell rang, or every time he couldn't see his father's picture.

He wasn't able to understand what it means to die, but he understood the immense fear that consumes one's mind when faced with a possibility of a family member who might "die".

Only when he came to Narnia, witnessed what the White Witch was capable of, when he finally understood what Death was all about.

"Leia, are you dying?"

Leia was stunned at the bluntness of Edmund's question. She sat up straighter, brushing the ice crystals from her palm absent-mindedly as her rose-golden eyes appraised the young child before her. Edmund's eyes travelled to her palms and down to the ground, where the red ice-crystals had landed, still in frozen form, and then up again to meet her rose-golden eyes.

"Edmund," Leia started. "There are some things you do not underst -"

"I am not much younger than Peter," Edmund cut her off, his childish, unbroken voice soft and quiet. "I know what death means."

The elf and the king locked eyes for a very long moment before Leia's eyes softened and shut in pain. "Yes."

"How long?"

Leia found difficulty in looking into Edmund's clear, brown eyes and she looked away as she answered. "Less than a month, or a few days."

Edmund was quiet. He continued staring at her, waiting patiently for her to continue. When there was nothing but silence that ensued, Edmund stretched his arms and hugged her.

"I don't want you to die."

Leia felt the thin arms belonging the child king tightened around her chest as she returned Edmund's hug. Her heart ached painfully, almost unbearably, as she felt a growing wetness on her shoulders. "Edmund…"

The young boy pushed himself up and faced Leia with streaks of tears flowing steadily from his brown eyes, yet it was the fear in his eyes that were more visible than his tears. "I don't want you to die." He sobbed, hiccupping at the same time. It would have been a hilarious scene, if not for the fact it was so heartbreaking.

Pain knifed into Leia's chest when he hugged her tight again, his tiny body shivering in fear while he repeated the same sentence over and over again.

It took a long while before Edmund calmed down. As Leia waited patiently for him to dry his tears, she raised her hand and patted Edmund's head. The young king felt another stab of fear as he felt Leia's ice-like hand gently patting his head in a way none of his siblings ever had.

"Edmund, please don't let Peter know about my condition."

The younger Penvesie was truly surprised at Leia's request. It was common knowledge that Leia and Peter are exceptionally good friends and in his young ten-year old mind, he could not understand why Leia would want to keep her condition a secret from Peter.

"Please."

At Leia's beseeching, almost begging tone, Edmund nodded. He could not say no, he realized, at whatever request Leia made of him. "I won't."

"No matter what happens."

Edmund nodded. "I promise."

The smile Leia returned, as sad as it was, was beautiful. Edmund never knew a smile could be so beautiful, and yet so heartbreaking.

And he didn't know, Leia's promise was only the start of a series of more shocking news that was to shake the very foundations of his world.

* * *

A gust of unnaturally strong night wind entered the tent; flower petals swirled as though they have life of their own – or maybe they do. Within a blink of an eye, the wind quietened and caressed Peter with a gentle yet chilly breeze. The eldest Penvesie started and unsheathed his sword, part of a habit that he is slowly developing.

And right before his eyes, to his utter astonishment, he witnessed countless flower petals swirling in the air to form the silhouette of a woman.

"Be still, my prince," the figure raised a flowery palm and held it up towards him. Peter maintained the height of his sword, but made no further offensive strikes. "I bring grave news from your sisters."

With a sobering silence, Peter received the news of Aslan's death, the impending war that is to come the very next day and Aslan's message for Leia. As the flower figure took its leave after delivering the news, Peter swung his legs over his bed and stared blankly at the emptiness before him, his mind rendered blank by the impact of the news.

It took him a long moment to gather his thoughts before he realized his brother was not in the room. Struck by a stab of fear, he stood up and deftly changed into a day tunic.

Although he had absolutely no idea where his brother could be, Peter felt an instinctual need to visit Leia's tent first. As he entered the tent, he was struck by a sight of Leia sitting upright, talking to Edmund.

"Leia! Edmund!"

The elf and his brother turned at Peter's voice and the former broke into a wide smile. Edmund on the other hand, looked more solemn and strangely frustrated. "Greetings, Peter."

"Are you alright?" With the depressing news temporarily eclipsed at his happiness in seeing Leia awake, Peter sat down on her other side and reached for her hand, as though it was the most natural thing to do. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Leia gently pulled her hand away and returned Peter with a tired smile.

Peter was quietly startled at the chilliness of Leia's hand and was also not unaware of the display of emotions painted across his brother's face. However, a small voice at the back of his mind nagged him to keep his observations to himself, at least for the time being.

"I have some news for you," Peter continued, his voice low and deep. "Aslan's – "

"Murdered, by the White Witch." Leia interrupted with her soft, weak voice. Peter and Edmund's eyes widened in unison, the former surprised at how she knew of the news while the latter was shocked speechless by the impact of the news.

Peter recovered faster than Edmund and cleared his throat lightly. "How did you…?"

"I heard his thoughts while the Witch was in his tent." Leia looked down at her palms. "He made a deal with the Witch, for him to be the one sacrificed on the Stone Table in exchange for Edmund's life."

Edmund's head snapped to her, his eyes now wide and his mouth agape with horror. "… What?" He turned to Peter for affirmation. Peter, as reluctantly as he was to admit the truth, could only nod lightly while describing his encounter with the flowery figure barely an hour ago.

"Susan and Lucy said Aslan left a message for you, Leia," Peter concluded. "He says, 'It is time.'"

Leia acknowledged Peter's words with a nod and nothing more, leaving Peter even more curious than ever. Before he could raise any questions, Leia stood up unsteadily.

"Let's wake Oreius and Trouma and meet them at Aslan's tent."

Peter and Edmund stood up as well, but Peter held Leia back. "Leia, you should be resting."

"I'm fine, Peter," Leia repeated, her voice still as soft as before. She smiled at Peter. "Trust me."

Peter nodded and out of a mixture of habit as well as concern, he reached for Leia's hand and held it tightly. And unaware to the both of them, trailing behind them, was Edmund Penvesie with a very, very dark face.

* * *

_An hour later…_

"She's right," Peter muttered as he exited from Aslan's tent, having combed it for a sign of any sliver of hope that Aslan's death was nothing but a cruel joke. "He's gone."

Oreius, Edmund and Leia watched him leaned heavily against the table in the cool light of pre-dawn. Peter remained silent, savouring for the first time that night, the impact of this news.

"Then you'll have to lead us," a familiar voice cut through his thoughts, bringing his attention back to the threesome.

In his child-like voice, Edmund continued with words beyond his age. "Peter, there is an army out there. They are ready to follow you!"

"But I can't!" Peter protested, overcome by emotions of fear in light of the impending battle without Aslan's guidance.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund stared at his brother, his voice calm and steady, with only an undertone of a raw but powerful trust to his eldest sibling. "So do I."

"Me too," Leia spoke up, her voice barely a whisper and yet filled with an unwavering strength. Peter looked up, first into the dark chocolate-coloured eyes of his brother and then into the rose-golden eyes of Leia. As they held his gaze, sounds of Susan's nagging and Lucy's laughter played like a broken record in his mind.

He stared at his baby brother; and then at the girl he had cared with all his heart. A rush of adrenaline charged through his veins, fuelled by determination to protect them, and all the creatures who had roamed this land.

Them.

Narnia.

The Penvesies.

His… _family_.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire," Oreius reminded. "What are your orders?"

At Oreius' words, Peter swallowed and looked down at the map of Narnia laid flat on the table. As he inspected the map with a keener eye than before, his mind weaved threads of strategies, formations, plans and retreat routes. Then, with an idea in mind, he looked up at them, his hands upon a clearing on the map named as "Beruna".

"Here's what we'll do. We will assemble here, at Beruna at dawn. I will lead the battalion. Once the Witch's army is in sight, we will wait for them to strike the offensive. The first wave will be led by the griffins; they will be the air strike, carrying rocks and dropping them over the enemies."

"Once they've dropped the rocks, have them retreat back to the high skies. The second wave will be by the first battalion and Edmund, I want you at this cliff with our best archers. You will be our sniper."

"And if our second wave is not enough?" Oreius asked. "It is likely the Witch's army will be far larger than our battalion."

"Leia, have the Fire Phoenix ready. We will have him to cast a line of fire between the second wave from the Witch while we battle their first."

Leia nodded quietly.

"It will not be enough to hold her, sire," Oreius reminded darkly.

"A second gained makes a difference, Oreius." Peter smiled weakly. He continued to talk to Oreius and Edmund about battalion formations before breaking up the small discussion to allow Oreius to gather the troupes. Edmund left for his tent to change into battle gear, leaving Peter and Leia alone.

Peter could feel the eyes upon him and he knew what was to come next. He just wished he could get through the extremely obstinate elf this time round. As he rolled up the map and turned to leave, a flash of red stopped in front of him.

"Where will I be?" Leia asked, her voice as soft as before.

Peter looked away. "I want you to stay in camp."

"You know I won't."

"Don't make me order you to be bound," Peter threatened half-heartedly.

Leia faced the young king, her eyes fearless, her eyebrow cocked and called his bluff. "I dare you to do it, Peter Penvesie."

"I will not have you on battlefield in your current condition," Peter tried reasoning with the insanely stubborn elf. "That will be sending you to your death!"

"Does it matter? Aren't you also sending yourself to death by leading the battalion?" Leia questioned him. "Why should it matter, if you have already prepared to die on the battlefield?"

"Why should it matter whether I die, if you are already prepared for your own death?"

"…" Peter was taken aback momentarily by Leia's words. It took him a while before he was able to continue. "It does matter; I don't want you to die."

"Nor do I," Leia countered, her eyes suddenly flooded with hot tears. The image of Peter bloodied and lifeless on the battlefield, the very image she had seen in his mind the moment he said he was to lead the first battalion, was like a cold dagger stabbing deep into her heart. The pain was so intense, that it was unlike any other pain she had had to endure in her years. "I can't bear to see you hurt."

"And if you are going on that battlefield with a death wish, so will I."

Peter was left stunned and completely speechless. He opened and shut his mouth several times, his brain rendered to a complete blank by the impact of Leia's words but somewhere at the back of his mind, was a tiny voice nagging him in a very Susan-way, that there was another underlying meaning to Leia's declaration.

"Leia, why are you doing this?" Peter asked after a long pause of gathering his thoughts. He reached out and wiped the corners of her eyes. "Have hope in us."

"I have no hope," she whispered.

Her whispered words struck a chord in Peter's memory, an almost buried memory since the day Leia had revealed the story of the Rubens to him.

"Leia, there is always hope to be had," he replied. "Believe in hope, or at least, let me bring your belief back."

Without giving her a chance to reply, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled her petite frame into his arms. A dull ache drummed in his chest as his hands came into contact with her cold skin and subconsciously, he held her tighter in his arms, his cheek on her flaming red locks.

Oh… How he wished for this moment to be forever.

Leia shut her eyes in pain, a pain that originated from her heart, buring her head in his chest.

"I will miss you, Peter," she deliberately kept her voice well below his hearing capabilities. And there, with her soft, melodious voice muffled by his tunic, she revealed to his strong, beating heart the three simple words that was supposed to remain buried in her heart.

It was her confession and also her goodbye.

"Did you say something?" Peter, unfortunately, could not make out the words that were said. He held the familiar frame away from him, only to see Leia shake her head.

"Will you take care of Edmund and our archers?" Peter asked, giving way to her initial request.

Leia knew this was the best offer Peter would give her and nodded. She held Peter's face in her arms, staring deeply into the aquamarine eyes before tilting his head lightly and brought her lips to his cheek.

Peter's eyes widened, a fierce blush burst across his face and remained so even as Leia pulled away and walked away. His fiery cheeks tingled from where her cold lips had made their mark, cold as it was, streams of delicious warmth swiftly seeped into his heart…

And left an everlasting mark.

* * *

Author's note:

This is quite a disastrous chapter, having needed to squeeze so much progress into one chapter. I do hope no one found the pace too fast for their liking.

This is the first chapter where I changed certain scenes from the movie. And it definitely will not be the last. =P

Having Edmund to be the first person Leia saw from her waking up of her coma was a sudden brainwave that pretty much overtook my initial plot. Initially when I finished chapter 11, Peter (big surprise) was supposed to be there, but with Edmund now the one to share the last of Leia's secrets, what will it be like at the Battle of Beruna?

And with Leia now partnered with Edmund during the battle, how will it change the events of the movie?

As for this last part of the chapter, I hope no one's frustrated with Peter enough to flame me. =P Where will the fun be if Peter had heard what Leia said, all of it?

I am not looking forward to the next few chapters on the battle. Please do bear with my mediocre skills at writing battle and fight scenes.

Also, last but definitely not least, a huge thank you to all my reviewers, all who put The Phoenix on their alerts and all who reads this story. You guys simply rock my world and for all of you, I will write even better stories after The Phoenix is completed.

Thank you all!

With lots of love,

Rain


	14. Chapter 13: Battle of Beruna I

Chapter 13: Battle of Beruna (I)

Under Oreius' command, the Narnians gathered into their respective squads and battalions in a swift and well-rehearsed fashion; there were no exclamations of surprise, nor scampers of panic. Every faun, every centaur and every animal lined and grouped themselves into neat military formations, with most sporting calm and slightly stoic expression. Occasionally, the wind hears faint sighs of resignation or whispers of goodbye among friends.

Leia watched from her position before the army; her rose-golden eyes meeting the Narnians she had been so familiar with, most of whom she had known since they were born. In her mind, she heard many goodbyes and many questions of concerns and she patiently acknowledged and replied each question, ignoring the ever-so-familiar pain that grows stronger as she continued using her mind abilities.

Peter emerged from Aslan's camp with Edmund and Orieus, properly garbed in full battle gear; donned in protective chainmail and silver armor from head to toe. Covering the silver finishing of the metal chest plates, was the symbol of a roaring lion sewn with champagne gold threads upon a dark maroon silken tunic. In the growing light of dawn, the symbol of Aslan seemed to glow, proud and bright against the smooth maroon. The brothers carried identical shields on their left hand, while their swords hung on a brand new weapons belt about their waist.

Peter's eyes showed surprise for a moment when they caught sight of Leia standing before the army, a standout among the group of Narnian garbed in brown-red gear with her battle gear. Dressed in a chainmail finished with a rich shade of ruby, Leia's battle gear was complimented by an ebony black leather vest and a skirt of the same color. Embossed on her vest was a shape of a candle-flame sewn with the same champagne gold threads, only within the flame was the shape of a bird with its wings spanned in threads of fiery red – a phoenix bird.

For the first time in their lives, the Penvesie brothers, along with the entire army of Aslan, saw the symbol belonging to the most powerful and legendary family of the lost Ruben race.

Leia turned towards him right at that moment as he admired her battle gear quietly in his mind, as though she could hear his thoughts. There, in his mind, he heard her soft, melodious voice in a strange, formal tone.

'We will both need to address the army.'

He headed towards her with Edmund trailing right behind him. Oreius took his place in front of the army and with some barked orders, a deafening silence fell upon the army.

Peter faced the army before him with beads of cold sweat dotting his forehead, his heart pounded wildly, nervously as he racked his mind for words but it was as though a cat has gotten hold of his tongue. At that moment of his quiet panic attack the petite elf stepped forward and reached for his hand. As he felt her cool slim fingers interlaced in his, his heartbeat and his breathing slowed, leaving only a shadow of blush across his cheeks as he was reminded of the implications of a man and a lady holding hands in the same manner. As he cleared his throat, the entire army to fall silent, each of them with a look of anticipation as for the first time in a century, Narnia had her King address her people.

Peter took a long, hard look at the faces that he had grown so familiar to over his past few weeks in Aslan's camp. Making sure to make eye contact with as many of his soldiers as possible, he took a long moment to compose himself before clearing his throat.

"The land where we came from, a war had gone on for months and months. And where we came from, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I were considered much too young to have any influence on this war, as much as we would like to. If we could have any say, we would have wanted our father to return home safely."

There was a burst of whispers and murmurs rippling among the army as the Narnians tried to imagine their Kings and Queens having no say in anything. Peter ignored the whispers and continued his speech, his nervousness only betrayed by his tightly clenched fist.

"Jadis, the White Witch has declared war and her first act of war is taking away the being we all loved and respected the most, Aslan. Among everything else Jadis has taken from every single Narnian over the past century, as of the early hours of this morning, Jadis has taken away Aslan's life."

This news struck the camp like a thunderbolt as a dead silence drenched over the camp, all Narnians much too shocked by this sudden news to even blink. Peter didn't miss a beat and continued.

"Where we came from, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. But I'm here now, in Narnia and today I will ride before all of you, to face her declaration of war!"

Peter gripped his sword and unsheathed it, allowing the metallic ring to pierce through the deep mourning silence that hung over Aslan's army.

No… _His_ army.

The young thirteen year old held his sword hilt tight, feeling his heart soaring with emotion as he raised his voice.

"Now! I stand before all of you, taking my place as your King, and this time, I will not let Jadis take away anything more that rightfully belongs to this land!"

"This war, is for Narnia and for Aslan!"

The army burst into deafening cheers and applauses as they felt the power in their King's words, their voices and hearts as one as they raised their weapons in air, echoing Peter's words.

Peter's hand shook from holding his sword and also from surprise at his own words. He had not meant to speak the words the way he had; it came out as naturally as breathing. It was only until Leia had reached for his outreached arm, pushing it down gently when he finally calmed down.

"I'm proud of you, Peter," Leia whispered into his ear, her pride swelled as she watched how the adolescent had grown. "So, very proud of you."

Peter looked down at her face, his eyes meeting the flashes of lights that sparkle in the depths of her irises. He bent and whispered into her ear, not realizing the close proximity had painted a blush across her pale ashen cheeks. "I couldn't have done it without you, my dear lady."

From the corner of her eyes, Leia saw Edmund watching his brother and herself with intense brown eyes. It wasn't difficult to pick up confusion from the ten-year-old and Leia thought it would be best to maintain a proper sense of decorum. She pushed Peter away gently, keeping her smile neutral and spoke into his mind.

'It's my turn now.'

Peter nodded and stepped behind her. Leia took a deep breath and spoke, her voice ringing loud and clear across the entire camp.

"All of you here know of me as the Ruben Phoenix, Lady Leia," she started, her eyes slowly meeting Oreius and many, many other familiar faces. "At Aslan's request when he gathered this army, before the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve I was only to be known as 'Leia', the keeper of the camp, although some of you still call me by my title in private."

At that, she gave a pointed look at Oreius and Trouma, who only managed a small smile in return.

"As all of you know, Phoenixes possesses the power to create elements from thin air. And it was this very ability that brought upon the cruel massacre of Phoenixes across all races. All my life I have been loathing the title 'Lady Leia'; yet the past few weeks when I was known as 'Leia', through time spent with the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, I saw how Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy accepted their titles, with a grace that shamed me from deep within. Through them, I came to realize this is a part of me which I cannot hide. It is my life and it is my destiny, written in the Deep Magic."

Leia held out her arm with her palm faced up. Right before the army, flames burst from her palm and these magical flames formed into the shape of a phoenix bird. A loud gasp echoed in camp as many Narnians witness this phenomenon for the first time.

"I have hidden from Jadis for a century and I have hidden long enough! Narnia has endured a century of winter and it has been a century too long!" At her words, many of the soldiers cheered and some burst into applause. "Now I stand before all fellow Narnians, and humbly before the Kings of Narnia, as Lady Leia, the last surviving Phoenix of Narnia. And I daresay I speak for all of you when I say, all of Narnia has endured enough of the White Witch!"

"Today, she has declared war on Narnia!" Leia continued, her fingers closing into a fist and the symbol of phoenix now replaced by the symbol of Aslan. "And today, Narnia will claim justice from Jadis, the White Witch!"

The entire army burst into enthusiastic cheers and applause at that, many with tears shining in their eyes. The flames disappeared as she relaxed, her feet stepping back unsteadily. Oreius, Peter and Edmund reached for her simultaneously; only, Peter caught her first and held her shoulders, steadying her from behind. Oreius bowed his exit and started ordering the soldiers to break into their respective formations to prepare for move-out. Edmund watched Peter and Leia for a second longer than he should before following Oreius to prepare his archers.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay behind?" Rather oblivious to his brother's scrutiny, Peter whispered into her ears as she straightened herself. Leia tilted her head and looked into Peter's worried eyes, allowing her eyes to answer his question. "Right. Stupid question."

She returned a smile. "Don't worry. I might not even need to use my swords."

Peter looked down at the elf with a skeptical look. "And if that happens, I reckon the sun will rise from the west tomorrow."

Leia rolled her eyes and knocked Peter lightly with her elbow, garnering a gentle chuckle from him. "Go on and prepare your troops, Your Majesty."

Despite himself, Peter allowed himself the luxury of a smile as he held Leia's hand to his lips. "Yes, my dear lady."

* * *

The weather was clear and cloudless and a griffin soared through the skies; the wind seemed to be in its favor as it aided his powerful wings to carry him across acres. His eyes caught sight of the Witch's huge army and also the Witch herself. Spotting the griffin, she simply smirked and continued on her way with no orders given to shoot him, her arrogance sharper than the blades carried by her army.

Relieved that there were no arrows on its tail, the griffin made an arc in the air and headed back to where Aslan's army stood waiting. As he came to a descent beside his king, he reported his findings breathlessly.

"They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

Peter swallowed nervously. Oreius, however, was unaffected by the griffin's report. "Numbers do not win a battle."

The king looked at his most trusted right hand man and mentor. "No," he shook his head. "But I bet they'll help."

In the distance, horns sounded, cutting the silence and signaling the arrival of their enemies. The cheetahs snarled and the rhinoceros growled in response. Up above the hill, Edmund exchanged a look with Mr Beaver while Leia watched Peter from where she stood.

It wasn't long before one of the Witch's lead generals, a minotaur, came into sight. He raised his axe, letting loose a loud battle cry and right before Peter's army came a horde of minotaurs, dwarves, giants and other creatures Peter couldn't recognize. Then, amidst her army, came the White Witch, standing tall and proud, atop a silver carriage carried by her polar bears. Around her neck, she wore Aslan's mane, a clear sign of humiliation to the lion's army. As she came to a stop, her vast army came to a halt, letting Peter's army have a clear view of their true numbers.

It was safe to say that at least three persons were angered at the sight of Aslan's mane being used as a fashion accessory for the White Witch. Most of the army were much too astounded by the sheer number of their enemies to appreciate the Witch's less than subtle attempt to mock Aslan.

Peter watched, fear and fury mixing into a bitter taste inside his heart as he appraised his enemy. He turned to the cliff top and caught his brother's eyes. Edmund nodded encouragingly to his brother. Then, Peter turned to the elf standing next to Edmund. Even in the distance, he could see the colors of her irises, the color that he had grown to love.

'Be safe,' he heard her voice in his mind. The two simple words were filled with unspoken emotions, making Peter's heart swell a dozen times its size.

'You too, my dear lady.' He replied with his thoughts. 'Be safe.'

Peter turned to face the front again, heaving a deep sigh as he unsheathed his sword. He raised his sword and heard the trumpets behind him roar as his army cheered and cried, responding to the battle cries from the Witch's army with their own.

It wasn't too long before the Witch's army took the offense. As the numbers of Narnians moved across the huge clearing, Peter watched their progress with steely eyes. He waited…

And waited.

Behind him, his army fell silent, only with murmurs of trepidation rippling through the soldiers. As Peter waited, his head pounded with the beats of his heart. The sounds of his enemies' running across the field were like a dull drumming in his ears.

He concentrated, kept his vision on his approaching enemies. Then, he waved his sword and heard the shrieks of griffin pierce through the sky. The griffin beside him took flight to join his brothers in the attack. Peter watched in silence as boulders were dropped onto the Witch's army. It wasn't long before the dwarves returned with shots of arrows.

Peter felt a sharp pain stab his heart as he watch several griffins crashed and fell from the sky. It was almost too much for him to bear but he knew, he couldn't give into his emotions at that point.

A sharp and painfully familiar cry took him by surprise as he saw the shape of a flying reptile missing a tail leading a flying squad of fellow flying reptiles.

"Erpeto…" Peter whispered; images of his previous encounter with the flying reptile flashed across his mind. He had almost forgotten about the reptile ever since its departure. He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white in suppressed fear as he watched the reptile deftly weaved through the griffins in the sky, heading straight for him.

In what felt like forever, Peter kept his eye on Erpeto as the reptile approaches slowly but surely. He could swear he saw Erpeto smiled at him as he finally broke free of the griffins at his tail and now has a clear path towards the army.

"Oreius," Peter whispered, keeping his voice low enough for just the centaur to hear. "Look there."

Barely had Oreius turned in the direction of Erpeto, a brilliant flash of flame soared through the sky, striking the flying reptile squarely in its wings. He let loose a spine-chilling cry in agony as he fell from the sky and disappeared in the stampede of the Witch's army.

Both Oreius and Peter looked high up at the cliff top, their surprise evident on their face as they caught sight of a figure in ruby red holding a bow in her hands. Edmund and Mr Beaver were also staring at her with a mixture of surprise and admiration. She noticed the looks from the High King and met his glance with a reassuring smile.

There was no need for words to be exchanged this time. Peter turned his gaze back to the battle and knew that the first wave was close to being over.

It was time.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked Oreius, staring at the mentor he deeply respected with all his heart.

Oreius held Peter's gaze, his eyes betraying his strong and never wavering loyalty. "To the death."

That was all Peter needed to hear. He turned his vision back to the approaching enemy and struck his sword in the air.

The High King of Narnia yelled with all his might, allowing his voice to travel as far as possible. "For Narnia!"

"And for Aslan!"

* * *

Author's note:

Amidst school assignments, photography, random personal angst happening at most unexpected timings, I manage to scrap this out from what's left of my brain cells.

To share; when I first had the idea to create the scene where the Peter addresses his army, the initial sequence was that Peter goes after Leia. After all, he _is_ going to be the High King and basically second in command after Aslan as far as Narnia is concerned. But as I write Leia's speech, I found it more appropriate for her to go after Peter.

I feel, at this point of the story, Peter was still an outsider to the world. He has never experienced any personal and loss during the Witch's rule. He accepted the prophecy as an obligation, a responsibility. He loved the world of Narnia but he did not know her people. In this chapter, his speech served to be a morale boost more than anything else. With the announcement of Aslan's death to the army, Peter successfully brought out the desire and motivation into the soldiers.

Leia, on the other hand, suffered the pain every Narnian had, and much more. If Peter's speech brought about the motivation, the Leia's speech brought out the need to end the Witch's era. If anything, her speech was the one that made the army dedicated to their cause despite the prize. Her speech made them realize they had nothing to lose in this battle.

And with this chapter, I announce some "good news" and some "bad news". The good news is, with all the ideas in my head now, the story's definitely looking at a mild extension beyond my initial estimation of 15 chapters. The bad news is, I'm gonna be needing more time to complete each chapter, especially the ones concerning the Battle of Beruna.

Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Update 28 March - I must have been blind to miss out some major typos when I uploaded this chapter. Either that, or it's a sign of my brain hinting me that late nights are no longer feasible with my advancing age. =X Typos has been edited.

Love,  
Rain


	15. Chapter 14: Battle of Beruna II

Chapter 14: Battle of Beruna (II)

There was only silence.

_Da-dum_

Of course, silence as far as his ears were concerned. He knew there was a loud commotion around him as he led his troops towards their enemies.

_Da-dum._

His heartbeat was the loudest sound in this instance, however.

_Da-dum._

Deafeningly loud, as a matter of fact.

_Da-dum._

The beating of his heart drowned the surrounding noise of the ongoing battle, the battle cries of his army and soldiers; there was only one thing in Peter Pevensie's mind.

He has to win.

For his family, for his army, for the people who has suffered under the chilly throne of Jadis…

'Be careful, Peter,' a soft, melodious voice penetrated through his deafening heartbeat and into his mind, as though the soothing breeze of spring gently caressing his ears. Peter's heart skipped a beat as the silhouette of Leia crept into his mind after her voice faded.

He could see the figure of the White Witch standing proud and tall on her silver carriage, as she advanced ahead of the front line of her army. Seeing her smirk broke a nerve in Peter's mind as memories over the past few weeks flooded his mind. Memories of hearing Leia's past, feeling her tears with his hands, witnessing the pain she went through and seeing her lovely, rose-golden eyes completely devoid of hope.

This war was not only for Narnia.

For him, it was also for something closer to his heart than anything else in this world.

For him, this war was personal.

He has to win.

For Leia.

* * *

Leia stood from her place beside Edmund, nausea swimming in her stomach as she returned the bow and arrow to a faun behind her. Without meaning to, she coughed, drawing the attention of the young king.

"Leia, are you alright?" Edmund stepped closer to her and held his arm out and held her by her shoulders. At his height, he was almost at eye-to-eye level with the elf. Feeling as though it was the most natural thing in the world, he held her close, feeling an uncomfortable weight in his chest as he appraised how low her body temperature was.

"Yes, I - " Leia was about to continue with her lie when she looked into Edmund's deep, brown eyes. Then, she stopped in mid-sentence, letting her silence answer Edmund's question.

"Can I persuade you not to take part in this?" He asked, ignoring the stares and murmurs from his troops. There was only one concern in his mind for that moment; the extremely stubborn lady before him.

Leia chuckled despite the situation. She shook her head while gently pulled herself out of Edmund's arm. In return, she wrapped her fingers around his arm. "You Pevensies need to stop trying to convince me to sit out on this. I have a personal vendetta with the lady in green down there and I'll be damned if I let you two brothers take all the credit."

Then, she leaned closer and whispered into Edmund's ears. "But just in case I don't get to see all of you when I'm done with her, tell your brother and sisters, I love all of you."

Edmund felt a sharp pain stab into his chest as Leia pulled away, her words echoing repeatedly in his mind. He would have given anything for them to have some time alone, just one minute, but alas, alone time with Leia seemed to be Peter's privilege, not his.

"They're starting the second wave," Leia observed and Edmund snapped his attention back to the battlefield, leaving only one tiny fragment of his attention to celebrate the fact that Leia was still holding his arm.

From where they stood, they watched with hearts in their mouths as Peter and Oreius charged head into the enemy. The archers behind them winced and grimaced as they saw many of their comrades fell to the blades and axes of the Witch's army.

Leia's eyes never left Peter. She was being selfish but she could not help herself. Once every so often, she would catch sight of a dwarf or a minotaur sneaking behind Peter's steed with their weapons raised. And each time, they would "mysteriously" drop to the grass, unconscious from the lack of oxygen, before they could strike the unicorn.

With every minute she used her abilities, Leia felt her vision spin and the scar on her chest drummed in pain. But despite the discomfort, she felt exhilarated. For the past century, she had been practicing and growing her abilities under the instruction of Aslan, who had kept in mind of her condition and took extra care in making sure she do not exert herself in the process. The night of Edmund's rescue was the first time she truly broke a sweat with her mind abilities and despite the pain she had to endure, she was quietly excited at knowing the extents of her capabilities.

It wasn't long before Leia was leaning onto Edmund, the nausea almost too much for her to handle. And it took an even shorter time for Edmund to shake his hand from her grip. He shifted his position to stand behind Leia instead, his shield subtly hiding her weakness from the troops and allowing the elf to lean her entire weight on him.

"Rest for a while," he lowered his head and whispered into her ears. "Please." Leia conceded and shut her eyelids for a long minute, allowing herself to lean lightly against Edmund's chest.

At the battlefield, Peter continued raging through the hordes of enemy troops, wielding his sword deftly and skilfully. He tried not to let the smell of death break his concentration, but remained focused on only one goal; defeating the White Witch.

But nonetheless, he was only human, and a thirteen-year-old teenager at that. His stamina waned and his muscles protested in roars of aches as the second wave of the battle reaches its peak. A dull roar in the distance caught his attention and he looked up to see the White Witch leading her second battalion, swiftly advancing towards their battlefield.

The nonchalant look on Jadis' face boiled Peter's blood and brought about a fresh burst of adrenaline raging through his veins. He slashed and stabbed with an added edge of strength, expertly leading his unicorn through the collapsed corpses, leaving behind a train of blood drawn from his enemies in his wake.

Edmund took the White Witch's latest advance as a signal to launch the fire phoenix. He glanced over at Quenn, one of Lucy's mentors and ordered her to fire. Quenn's arrow flew in a graceful arc over the air before bursting into fireworks mid-air. Their phoenix bird flew out from the fireworks and flew over the air; a silvery peal of phoenix cry rang across the battlefield.

The cry of the phoenix won the attention of many enemy dwarves, who wasted no time in taking aim at the bird. Peter watched with trepidation as the bird skilfully dodged the fatal shots and started making a decent onto the battlefield. Then, like a recurring nightmare, a familiar sound pierced through the noise of the battle. Peter looked up to see the fallen figure of Erpeto flying lopsidedly with his blood-stained wing and advancing swiftly to the phoenix tail. The phoenix bird caught sight of his pursuer from the corner of its eyes and made a sharp turn in air, an attempt to brush Erpeto from his tail.

Erpeto's movements were obviously more cumbersome given his wound but he followed the phoenix to the best of his abilities. As much as the phoenix tried to shake Erpeto off, the advantage of Erpeto's powerful wing span despite his injury made him a persistent pursuer.

A flame burst into fireworks from thin air in the space between the flying reptile and the bird, successfully drawing Erpeto's attention away. He turned his huge head towards the source of the arrow and caught sight of a figure in brilliant ruby armour. Leia locked eyes with the reptile fearlessly, even as the creature took flight, he smiled at Leia, a cruel expression, before disappearing into the sun.

The phoenix bird took this opportunity to make a swift descent across the field, drawing a line of fire between the two armies, forcing the White Witch's army into total stoppage. Peter's army cheered and applauded; but he did not have the luxury to do so. He lifted his face mask and watched hesitantly. Within moments, White Witch burst through the magical fire as though it was naught but thin air, leaving a clear path for her soldiers to continue their advance. As if on cue, volleys of arrow whistled through the air, aiming straight for Peter and the front line soldiers.

In a brilliant burst of sparks, the arrows caught fire and fell harmlessly as ash particles around their intended targets. Both the White Witch and Peter was taken aback by the phenomenon, and even more so when several dwarves started rolling on the floor in blood-curdling screams as their bows and arrows also burst into flames at that instant, burning them alive.

Up at the cliff, the young king was trying his best to coax an elf to stop exerting herself.

"Leia, please stop," Edmund pleaded with the elf.

As expected, however, the stubborn elf did not stop her attacks. With a wave of her palms, she turned her vision onto the shrinking space between the White Witch and Peter. Disregarding the taste of icy-cold blood in her throat, she concentrated and a mild explosion sounded from the battle field.

Right before Peter's eyes, the field exploded in sparks and another line of fire ignited between the White Witch and Peter. The heat from the fire was so strong it scalded the White Witch's polar bears even at a distance away. Roars of pain and indignation echoed in the clear blue sky as the entire White Witch's army was forced to retreat a few meters to avoid being burnt by the scorching heat of the flames.

This fire successfully gave Peter's army ample time to regroup and retreat. He barked orders for his remaining soldiers to head for the rocks. Edmund watched the battalion headed towards their second battle location, with his brother and Oreius bringing up the rear, while anxiously glancing down at the elf in his hold.

"Edmund, we have to go now!" Mr Beaver cried.

Edmund's mind considered only for a moment. "Mr Beaver, bring the troops over to the rocks and have them in formation. We'll catch up."

"No need," Leia spoke up weakly as her hands dropped to her side, and down below at the battlefield, the fire extinguished. "Peter had a good enough headstart. Let's go now."

Barely had she finish her sentence, she collapsed, much to the alarm of everyone in the battalion. Edmund held the elf up with his arm, and watched her breathe heavily and laboriously, exhaling cold mist through her pale ashen lips. "Leia…"

"Are you alright, my lady?" Quenn asked, kneeling before Leia and Edmund. "Please, allow me to carry you."

Leia shook her head and that was when Edmund had had enough. He dropped his shield to the floor and with all the strength he could muster to his thin arms, he knelt down and carried Leia up, bridal-style. Thankfully, the elf was petite enough for Edmund to lift with both his arms.

"Edmund!" To say Leia had quite a shock was a mild understatement. "What are you doing?"

"I'm king and I'm ordering you to rest on Quenn's back." Edmund did not give Leia time to protest as he placed her safely atop Quenn's back.

"You are not king yet!"

"Too late," Edmund snapped, successfully rendering Leia speechless before he turned to the rest of his troops. "Head for the rocks!"

Despite herself, Leia could not resist a small smile. It looked to her, Peter wasn't the only Pevensie who had grown.

* * *

Edmund's troops arrived moments earlier than the ground battalion, who were slowed by the rocky grounds. Leia, having taken a short rest, asked to be let down from the centaur's back. Edmund stood on a step lower than the rest of his archers and watched. In the distance, he caught the glimmer from Peter's sword and raised his sword. At his action, his archers raised their bows and took aim. Edmund waited for his brother and the last of the ground battalion to cross before bringing down his sword.

"Fire!" At his command, his archers launched their first volley of air attack.

Many of the White Witch's soldiers stumbled onto the ground as the arrows from Edmund's troops found their mark. As Peter charged through the rock formation, Quenn successfully shot down most of the pursuers at his heels. Most, except for one.

The grey dwarf that was Jadis' sidekick, had sneaked up onto the steps of the rock hill to avoid the arrows from Edmund's troops. He took careful aim and shot Peter's steed. The unicorn neighed in pain and crumbled, throwing Peter violently onto the ground.

"Peter!" Leia and Edmund gasped as they witnessed this from where they stood. Oreius caught sight of their shocked expression and turned back, in time to see Peter crawling to his feet dazedly and the Witch herself swiftly advancing towards his king. Beside him, a rhinoceros growled and stamped its hooves. The centaur and the beast exchanged a glance before galloping towards their king, and towards the enemy troops.

"No!" Leia cried softly. "Oreius! Redra!"

Peter's expression was pained as he watched Oreius and the rhinoceros charged into the enemy troops. His heart twisted in pain and his eyes hurt from hot tears as he saw the rhinoceros tripped over a dwarf and collapsed, now helpless as more enemy soldiers surrounded it with their weapons. Oreius, on the other hand, successfully taken the lives of the soldiers that ran past him, up until the general of the White Witch, a minotaur, who clung onto the centaur like a leech and smashed Oreius into boulders whenever they galloped past. Finally, Oreius flung his sword in mid air and catching them with both swords in an offensive stance. He plunged both his swords into the back of the minotaur's head, ignoring the low growl of pain, successfully killing the beast.

The carcass of the minotaur dropped limply from Oreius's body. The centaur pulled out another sword from his side, holding the sword with both his arms now as he headed towards the White Witch. With a loud battle cry, Oreius leaped into the air, his blade swept across the neck of the ice queen, who dodged effortlessly. Oreius made a sharp turn after landing and raised his sword again for a second attempt. The queen spun her ice wand in her palm and touched Oreius with the tip.

Right before Peter's eyes, he saw his mentor turned into a lifeless, grey stone statue.

At that moment, he looked around himself and saw that his loyal soldiers were surrounding him, keeping the enemies from their king. The enemy troops had successfully surrounded Edmund's troops; archers and king alike were now engaged in close-contact combat. From the corner of his eyes, Peter saw a figure in ruby red skilfully wielding her twin swords and engaging in multiple enemies with ease.

Above the sky, the cries of two griffins drew Peter's attention away from his brother. His heart tightened once more as the griffins made a turn in mid air, and flew towards the White Witch. She struck one with her sword and the other with her magical wand. The griffin stiffened into a stone statue and smashed into the boulder, the pieces fell around Peter who desperately raised his shield to shelter himself.

As he straightened himself from the fallen rocks, he saw the White Witch walking towards him, her lips curled into a smile, much like how a predator would smile at her trapped prey. Peter, realizing that his troops were outnumbered many to one, turned to his brother in a desperate bid to save his troops.

"Edmund!" he screamed. "There's too many of them! Get the girls, and get them home!"

Edmund hesitated and was conflicted whether or not to obey his elder brother when Mr Beaver started pulling him away. "Come on, let's go!"

He could not stop turning back and through glimpses, he saw his brother surrounded by multiple enemies and the White Witch was slowly advancing towards Peter's unknowing back, her icy wand freezing anyone who stood in her way.

"Wait! Where's Leia?" It was only when they reached higher grounds, did Edmund realize Leia was not with them. Mr Beaver stopped in mid-action and turned around, seeking for the red figure. It wasn't that difficult to spot Leia's ruby-coloured attire. What blew their minds away was seeing her standing before the White Witch with her swords raised.

Edmund drew his sword out again and made his descent down the rocks.

Mr Beaver cried after him. "Peter said get out!"

Edmund quoted a phrase from Leia herself.

"Peter's not king yet."

* * *

"We meet again, elf." Jadis smiled as she appraised Leia from head to toe. "You look oddly cold in this warm spring weather. Would you care for a scarf like mine?"

Leia's response was setting a lock of Jadis' hair on fire.

The ice queen made an uncharacteristic cry in shock and patted the fire out before turning to Leia. "How did you…"

Leia replied by creating a flame in mid-air, crafting it into a shape of a phoenix. "You should not have kept me alive with your spell." Leia smiled, a thin trail of blood trickling from the corner of her lips. "I am the last Ruben Phoenix of Narnia."

There was no more need for words to be exchanged between the two women. Jadis raised her wand and attacked Leia with intent to kill. The phoenix-shaped flame dissipated and Leia raised her swords in a defensive stance. In the blink of an eye, the blades of her sword glowed orange red.

Fire sparks erupted upon the impact of Jadis and Leia's weapons. Grimacing slightly from the sparks that landed on her bare wrists, Jadis pushed Leia's weapons away and spun her sword and her wand, bring them down from two different directions. Leia held her arms out, striking the sword and the wand and turned her wrists swiftly before pulling her arms together in a cross motion. The action almost cost Jadis grip of her weapons and she stumbled back a few steps. Leia, knowing fully well she could only sustain the fire in her swords for just a moment more, did not stop to waste any time and focused her attack on the icy wand.

Jadis was taken aback by Leia's sudden burst of aggressiveness and stuck her wand out, an automated action, almost natural instinct, only this time, the crystal missed Leia's body and met her heated sword blades.

The shattering of the crystal released a sharp blue light and a sudden burst of cold chilly air. The focus she had to cast the fire within her blades was now broken by as she was temporarily blinded by the light and choked by the gust of icy air that entered her mouth. Leia stumbled backwards, coughing as she shook her head repeatedly to regain her sight.

Then, her vision returned as she coughed the last of the cold air from her lungs.

A blend of green and golden flashed before her eyes.

And Edmund's cry of her name couldn't stop Jadis as the ice queen plunged the damaged end of her icy wand deep into Leia's chest.

* * *

Author's Note:

Anyone surprised yet? Yes, I did update this chapter within less than a month.

I wonder how everyone would feel after I ended this chapter here. This chapter is one of the longest since I started The Phoenix, and also has the most changes to the original movie screened. But some scenes were actually from the the extended version of the battle that's available on the special DVD (or youtube.)

I do hope no one found this too fast paced. I would have written more but for the pace of the story (and partially, my sanity), I had to make a balance between descriptive and narrative. But I believe most readers would be able to tell that I'm rather biased towards Edmund in this particular chapter as compared to the other Peter-centric chapters.

This is the one chapter where the ten year old boy starts to grow into King Edmund, and also I guess most would be able to spot the rather thinly hidden hints I've planted all around the battle. It was supposed to be much more obvious but I scrapped it out while going through the script one more time. My first draft was much sappier than this one and even I had goosebumps dropping all over when I did a re-write. =P

There's one more chapter for the Battle of Beruna before the battle is finally ended and another one more cleaning up the loose ends, in particularly with Leia.

Now… finally, we reached the final fight scene. *cheers*

…

*flops in bed*

Thanks to all reviewers, readers, and everyone who placed this story on their alerts. All of you are the key motivation behind this chapter and the ones coming up soon.

With lots of love,

Rain


	16. Chapter 15: Battle End

Chapter 15: Battle. End. 

_A hundred years ago._

_The White Witch pulled out her wand from the tiny elf before her, the tip of her ice-crystals crusted with frozen droplets of blood, silently surprised at the fact the elf was not affected by the magic of the crystals. _

_The elf on the other hand, stumbled backwards, her swords dropped uselessly into the snow. But yet, even as her hands pressed tightly over the gushing wound on her chest in a vain bid to stop the bleeding, the red-haired elf remained standing, never once breaking eye contact with the White Witch. _

_Amusement coloured the White Witch's eyes as she held up her wand, inspecting the crystal that was now dyed a piercing red against the pearly white handle. A soft thud from the direction of the elf interrupted her inspection and she turned, to see the blood from the elf's wound now freezing into solid form and landing onto the snow, shining in the weak winter sun like garnets. _

_The ends of the White Witch's lips curled, as she understood the mystics at play here. _

_She walked over to the elf, who despite the fatal wound, was stubbornly standing tall and proud. The White Witch couldn't help but admire the demeanour of the elf._

_She was as strong, and proud as a queen. The elf knew she had only moments more to live, yet the ice queen could see in those gem-like eyes that the young elf had no fear in Death. _

_Jadis recognized a rival in the young elf. A rival, and a threat alike. _

_It would be too much of a pity to let this worthy rival die. _

_Yet, it would be much too dangerous to let this threat live. _

"_Are you afraid to die, elf?"_

_The elf's reply was a spit in her face. Ignoring the cries of anger from her army, the White Witch wiped away the bloodied spittle from her face, mild anger flashed dangerously in her eyes. _

_It was in the nature of the White Witch to destroy any and all potential threat, but she found it almost a pity to kill this young elf. Keeping the elf alive as the last survivor to the strongest race in Narnia could very well be the key to striking fear in the hearts of all Narnians. Despite the potential threat from the elf, keeping her alive could very well be more beneficial than letting her die here with the rest of the fiery race. _

_At that, she wrapped her hand around the elf's wrist, ignoring the weak struggle the elf put up and touched the gaping wound with the other, shorter end of her wand. _

_. "Cleanse thy blood with the winds of winter." The White Witch whispered. "Heal thy wound with the breaths of ice. Extend the life before me by the length of my life, the grace of the healing snow."_

"_With this magic, I heal thee."_

_The effect was instantaneous. The elf screamed, even as her mortal wound healed by the magic of the ice queen. Many moments later, her cries of agony still echoed endlessly in the empty clearing, sending chills down the spine of the Army, as well as the White Witch herself. _

_When the healing process was complete, the elf finally dropped to her knees before collapsing limply onto the snow bank._

* * *

She'd almost forgotten agony can be cold.

Ice cold.

In what seemed like déjà vu, Leia doubled over as the crystal shard of Jadis' wand found the exact same spot as it had a century early.

Her strength left her as she continued to draw breath, her hands pressing tight on her wound where red liquid were coursing down her armour. As the pain overtook her senses, the century-old chill in her limbs and organs were finally gone; her blood, no longer freezing into ice, coursed freely from her wound.

She was right. Jadis' magic could only be broken by the White Witch herself. Leia noted with a touch of smile on her face and raised her head, her rose-gold irises bored into Jadis' eyes; they were fearless, peaceful even, in the imminent threat death. Instead, Jadis, whose nerves were unravelled by the elf's look, took an instinctive step back; the damaged crystal snapped away from the wand with a sharp crack and the self-declared queen of Narnia watched the red headed elf crumble onto the grass.

Jadis' eyes stayed on the unconscious elf for a moment more before she turned her head towards her intended prey, Peter Pevensie.

Barely had she turned, the sound of a blade cutting through the air caught her attention and the White Witch dodged instinctively. She raised her broken wand in defense just as another blow came crashing down with intent to kill, from none other than Edmund himself.

* * *

Tears stinging the back of his eyes, Edmund stood from above the White Witch and held his sword above his head. His heart thumped heavily, almost painfully, with a myriad of emotions as he brought the sword down with all his strength.

There was a loud crash upon the impact of the young king's blade and the White Witch's broken wand. Edmund stumbled from the recoil and stumbled backwards, only to recover quickly as he swung his sword over his head and brought it towards the White Witch's neck in a slicing motion.

Jadis had barely had time to dodge the fatal blow from Edmund before she gathered herself and commence her attack. She raised her right hand and met Edmund's third blow with her wand before swinging her left arm upwards and brought a blade down towards Edmund.

Edmund raised his sword hand, meeting the White Witch's attack skilfully, almost fearlessly as he flicked his wrist, much like how Leia used to teach him and Peter as a trick to control the opponent's weapon. The effort was admirable as the White Witch almost lost her sword, but the White Witch was more experienced in swords fighting than Edmund. She loosened the grip to the sword, allowing the metal blade to be manipulated by the young king. As her sword flew across the field, she pivoted deftly, and pulled the sword from another fallen Narnian, holding the blade up in the direction of Edmund.

She smiled, and Edmund felt fear, sharp as the ice of the dungeons where he had stayed, ran down his spine. The young king knew the element of surprise he had was long gone. From his position, he could see over Jadis' shoulders, where Peter stood; where his big brother struggled against three attackers when his loyal soldiers had fallen. Behind him, lied the fallen Leia.

Edmund refused to believe Leia was dead.

She could not be dead.

But her damage to the evil crystal had eliminated one of the biggest and most powerful weapon of the White Witch. Yet the young king was not taking any chances. He had to lead the White Witch away from both Peter and Leia, even if it meant facing up to his biggest fear…

Alone.

The ten year old took a deep breath and began another attack.

Now that the ice queen has regained her bearings from the initial blows, she no longer took Edmund's strikes and stabbings to heart. With every strike the young king could bring, she retaliated with ease. It took only five strikes to render Edmund struggling to duck and dodge the icy cold stabs from the other undamaged end of the wand. But as he stumbled clumsily across the battlefield, the ice queen also moved farther and farther away from Leia and Peter.

He narrowly missed one offensive strike from the ice queen, when he stumbled to his right before bringing his sword down with all his strength, fully expecting the sharp recoil from impact. At that instant, the Narnian blade in Edmund's hands flashed a faint blue and cut cleanly through the wand. The ice queen and the young king watched in surprise as the half with the undamaged crystal rolled silently down the hill, leaving its owner with nothing, but a useless, damaged crystal upon half a magic wand.

The White Witch recovered first, her temper shortened with the destruction of her magic wand. She stepped forward swiftly, thrusting her sword at Edmund, flicking the Narnian blade away as she pulled her blade upwards and stabbed the crystal deep into the abdomen of the young king.

Edmund grunted softly as the crystal stabbed into his side and was withdrawn in a flash. The deep hatred and contempt in the eyes of the White Witch was the last thing he saw before he was taken by the darkness of the pain.

* * *

Peter's head snapped up as he thought he had heard the voice of his brother. His heart constricted in fear as he saw the White Witch pulling her arm away and his brother crumbling onto the field.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled as he stabbed his sword into the last of his attackers and ran in the direction where Edmund had fallen. A minotaur charged at him, and the teenage king simply swung his sword at the enemy soldier, knocking the minotaur easily down the hill.

The White Witch threw away her useless wand and picked up the sword from another fallen Narnian. She sauntered towards Peter, her swords held in a relaxed position and her lips curled upwards into a smile of cruel anticipation.

Peter felt anger-induced adrenaline pumped through his veins at that instant as he brought his sword up, letting loose consecutive attacks that were motivated by anger, and not skill. He swung his sword, first from the right, then from the left before aiming for her head.

The ice queen met his attacks easily with both her blades. She swept away his first two attacks as though they were nothing more than child's play and met his third above her head with her swords in a cross. With a simple pull of her blades, Peter almost lost his balance and he barely managed to raise his left arm up to shield her attack.

The ice queen's attacks were as fierce as her eyes, and faster than ever. She followed up instantly with a stab to his right, narrowly missing his waist and just as Peter pulled his shield in front of him, she simply pushed his shield towards his left with the hilts and pulled her swords back sharply, sending Peter stumbling on the ground with a sharp cut across his eyebrow.

Peter got to his feet, feeling the sharp throbbing above his right eye and saw the queen in a stance with her left sword above her head and her right sword underneath her left arm.

Peter may not be able to identify all the strokes and stances the White Witch uses, but he knew one that of Leia's when he saw it. He climbed to his feet and raised his sword again, with memories of his swords lessons with Leia sharp in his mind, he struck, using one of Leia's offense moves against his opponent.

As before, the White Witch met his attacks easily, as though she had already anticipated which angle he would attack from. While he backed away, she raised her swords and thrust them forward towards his neck in a 'X' shape.

Peter could almost feel the wind cutting into the skin of his throat as he bent backwards to a near impossible angle to dodge the deadly blades. He only had a fraction of a second to recover as his opponent swung her swords towards his heads. He ducked and brought his sword to her thighs as he stood up, swinging and backhanding his sword towards the White Witch. His shield met the last of her attacks and he pivoted, earning a quick reprise to gather himself.

As they circled each other for a few moments, Peter could see excitement and triumph in her eyes. The fact that she far surpassed him in the art of swords fighting was a silent fact between the two royalties. Nonetheless, Peter was not about to surrender Narnia to this evil woman.

He cried and swung his sword downwards, exchanging furious strikes and stabs with the ice queen. He met her attacks with both his shields and swords, his eyes keenly waiting for a single opportunity to attack when a growl echoed in the far distance.

Not believing his ears, he looked towards the direction of the sound. As his opponent also look in the same direction, a loud, thundering growl of the lion pierced through the sky.

"Impossible," Jadis whispered.

Peter caught sight of his sisters in the far distance and with them, were many, many more Narnians, making up for the numbers his army needed.

He smiled at the turn of events, momentarily forgetting the battle between himself and Jadis. The latter took advantage of his lapse in concentration to launch attacks after attacks, sending Peter into a quick losing battle. The teenage king could barely manage to defend himself against all of the deadly strikes, much less return offensive.

With a quick swing of her sword, Jadis' blade caught Peter's boot and sent him landing flat on his back. She stabbed Peter's chainmail with her other sword, pinning him to the ground. Peter held his shield, only to have it knocked away by the witch in a single strike. He swallowed fear down his throat as Jadis held a sharp pointed tip inches of his throat, all too ready to plunge it in when a golden figure leapt above him and pounced upon the White Witch.

When Peter was finally able to stand up again, the lion was standing over a motionless body.

"It is finished."

Peter breathed a deep sigh in relief. The battle has ended.

"Peter!" The cries of his sisters caught his attention and he opened his arms, just as his youngest sister came running in, embracing him tightly. He held Lucy tight with his free arm and looked up at Susan, only to see Susan looking around.

"Where's Edmund?" she asked, her tone laced with a thick layer of fear.

Peter felt dread upon his chest as he looked in the direction where he last saw Edmund. Susan knew with one glance upon her elder brother's face to know something must have happened.

And they ran.

They found Edmund on the lower waist of the hill, with a dwarf limping towards him with an axe. Susan let loose an arrow which struck squarely in the chest of the dwarf and the Pevensies gathered around their fallen sibling.

Lucy took out her present from Father Christmas, her healing cordial, while Susan untied Edmund's helmet and laid his head gently on her lap. Peter knelt beside his brother, feeling utterly helpless as he could only watch as Edmund's laborious breaths grew weaker and weaker.

Lucy dripped a single drop of cordial into her brother's mouth and the trio watched, fear gripping their hearts intensely. As Edmund's breaths grew softer and softer, tears stung all of the Pevensies' eyes, even Peter's. Lucy sobbed softly, while Peter looked on, his heart heavy with dread of losing Edmund.

Edmund, his baby brother.

Then, he coughed.

Edmund started coughing softly, much to the delight of his siblings. Peter watched wide-eyed as Edmund's eyelids fluttered open and his lips widened into a smile.

Before Edmund could say anything, Peter had his brother in a tight embrace, tears of joy now trickling down his cheeks.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter asked, his voice thick with emotions and his lips in a wide grin, speaking of nothing more than joy at Edmund's health. Edmund could only smile shyly in return. Lucy and Susan held their brothers together, the four siblings finally reunited after a long, weary battle.

Then darkness crossed the young king's face as he was reminded of another sober fact.

"Leia…" he whispered. He wriggled the arms of his sisters away and held his brother at arms' length. "Peter, Leia's hurt!"

* * *

"Hello, my king."

When Peter sprinted ahead of his siblings towards where Leia had fell, he was greeted with the sight of a large flying reptile with a bloodied wing resting on a motionless red figure.

Peter held his sword out, his tone as hard as steel. "Get away from her."

"Her death is necessary, my king." Erepto drawled as he stretched, sweeping his wings across Leia's wound.

Leia stirred and moaned softly as the reptile's wings had driven the crystal further into her wound.

At this point, Edmund, Susan and Lucy arrived. They gasped at the sight of Erepto and drew their weapons.

"Get away from her!" Edmund yelled.

"I'm afraid not, my young king. You see, the Lady's death will be a fair price to pay, for the death of the True Queen of Narnia."

"No, it wouldn't," a low voice growled from behind Erepto, startling the reptile. Edmund watched in wonder as Aslan pounced onto the reptile, the exact same way he had pounced on the White Witch. The lion knocked the reptile away from the red figure in a rare show of anger.

"Be gone!" The lion's furious roar struck a primitive streak of fear in the reptile's heart. Erepto swallowed and took flight, his large figure into the sky.

Peter had dropped to his knees beside Leia the moment the Aslan had knocked Erepto away. He gently lifted her bloodied figure and cradled her head on his arm. His hand hovered over the aquamarine crystal that stood menacingly from the wound in Leia's chest, unsure of what he could do.

She was so cold and so still.

"Leia, please wake up," Peter bowed his head and whispered brokenly in her ears. "Wake up…"

"My dear lady."

At the endearing term, Leia stirred ever so lightly and it was a few moments when Peter once again saw his reflection in the rose-golden irises. "Peter…"

Weak sparkles flashed from within her eyes. She was happy to see him.

"Leia!" The Pevensies cried in joy at their friend's awakening.

"I'm glad I have the chance to say goodbye," Leia whispered, her words slow and laboured. "To everyone."

Her soft words of parting were sharper than any blade in the world as they pierced deep into Peter's heart, whose tears were now flowing freely from his eyes. The tears dripped onto Leia's cheeks, whose eyes looked into Peter's.

"Don't cry, Peter."

"Leia…" At her words, Peter did what was most natural. He bowed his head and kissed the spot between her eyes.

"Wait, my potion," Lucy was the first to recover and reached for her healing cordial, hurriedly brushing her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Lucy," Leia whispered, her eyes flickering to the youngest Pevensie. "I don't think Father Christmas' potion will work on Ruben elves."

"I believe it will, just as I believed Narnia existed." Lucy looked at Aslan. "If one drop isn't enough, I'll give you two drops. If two drops aren't enough I'll give you three."

"Have hope in us, Leia." The youngest Pevensie held Leia's hand with her much smaller one. "Have hope in yourself."

At that, a single drop of tear trickled down Leia's cheek. Then another, and another. Peter felt agony gripped his heart, almost suffocating him as he leaned in to kiss a single tear from her cheek.

"Have hope, my dear lady." He whispered. "Don't leave me."

Leia's eyes widened slightly at Peter's actions, her heart warmed by Peter's display of emotions. As Peter pulled away from her, he gazed deeply into her eyes; he did not speak another word, but his eyes spoke volumes.

He didn't see Susan's look of surprise at his open show of affections. Neither did he see Edmund's face tighten with an unknown emotion. In Peter's world right now, there was a girl now dying in his arms. The girl he cared for all of his heart and soul.

At that, Lucy tipped the cordial towards Leia but a large paw stopped her gently. "You have to remove the crystal first." Aslan said, his voice quiet and somber.

The oldest Pevensie looked at the crystal embedded deep within the elf's chest. It didn't need a genius to understand the risks behind removing the crystal. Then, he looked at the elf, whose eyes were swiftly losing their sparkles.

"Leia," Peter whispered as his fingers touched her wound as gently as he could. "Do you trust me?"

The elf nodded. She took a deep, shuddering breath in pain at Peter's touch and whispered. "With my heart."

Peter took one last look at those beautiful eyes of Leia's and turned his attention to her wound. Then, with fierce determination, he gripped his bloody hand around the crystal shard and in one smooth motion, pulled it out of her wound.

A sharp cry in pain and agony pierced through the clearing.

And in Peter's arms, the wounded elf fell limp.

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally!

A disastrous chapter, from end-to-end. The fighting scenes almost took my brains apart and I'm still attributing it to luck that I have enough brain cells left to do Chapter 16, 17 and 18.

Sorry for the 2 months long wait. I do hope no one has given up on Peter, Leia and the rest of the gang yet. I have much more in store for them in the upcoming sequel. ^_^

Reviews are always loved.

I only own Leia and Erepto.

Signing off

Rain


	17. Chapter 16: Period of Adjustment

Chapter 16: Period of Adjustment

The days following the battle of Beruna witnessed the melting of the remaining snowcaps throughout all of Narnia, including the palace where the White Witch resided. Where the abode of the tyrant last was, now stood a deep lake, one the Pevensies will later know as the Gladius Lake.

With the death of the White Witch, most of her soldiers had surrendered unconditionally to Aslan and the Pevensies, but the remaining of her most loyal troops were driven to seeking refuge in the deep into the Northern Marshes and the Owlwood, where they would now lie in waiting, waiting for a time where they could take their revenge.

But that, would be a story for another time.

Narnians from across the magical land took relief in the arrival of spring and the liberation from the tyranny of the White Witch. While the sorrow of the many lives lost for this freedom hung in the air like the heavy clouds of the monsoon season, Narnians took into their hearts the currents of joy as the prophecy of Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve came true. After a century of harsh winter, the people of this recovering land needed a cause of celebration to remember the lives of their ancestors, prior to the Winter.

Ten days after the battle of Beruna, deep inside the castle where the Kings and Queens of Narnia would reside, a small committee headed by none other than Mrs Beaver was beside herself with the preparations of the coronation of the Kings and Queens.

And on this day, there was much to do, as the first spring rain in a century had drenched the coronation cloaks that were laid out for sun-drying, much to the horror of Mrs Beaver.

From atop the second highest tower of Cair Paravel, Peter listened to the monotonous tapping of the rain from his place inside a dark room. His ears cocked as he vaguely heard the voice of Mrs Beaver yelling inaudibly but his eyes never left the still figure on the bed.

"Peter?" Susan's voice successfully drew his attention away from the bed. His sister entered the room with a tray of toast and two glasses of milk. "How is she?"

Peter rubbed his eyes tiredly and nodded gratefully as Susan handed him a glass of milk. He finished the glass thirstily in a single draught before reaching for the toast. "Still the same."

Susan placed the tray on a nearby table and knelt down beside the bed. She reached for her brother's shoulder and wrapped her arm around him. "How are you?"

Her brother's reply was the same as he appreciated his sister's hug with a squeeze of her hand. "Still the same."

Susan watched her brother's tired profile and struggled internally, wondering if she should let known her observations. Eventually, she decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Get some rest soon, Peter," Susan sighed before leaving the room.

Peter did not reply his sister. Instead, he nodded mutely, returning his gaze back onto the elf on the bed. As he heard Susan exit the room, he reached out and brushed fiery strands of hair away from the ashen face. It wasn't long before his fingers lost their way; the tips of his fingers ran down the contours of the face he was so familiar with, brushing past her eyes, her cheekbones and finally remained stranded at the pale, dry lips.

"It's been ten days, Leia." Peter whispered as he touched Leia's lips gently. "Won't you wake up?"

There, the future King of Narnia reached for the hand of the Ruben Phoenix and held it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the soft yet cold skin.

"My dear lady."

* * *

_Ten days ago_

_Chaos broke loose the instant he pulled the crystal out of Leia's body. Hot blood sprayed across the faces of all the Pevensies, Susan and Lucy shrieked in pain as the hot temperature of the blood hurt their face and the latter dropped the bottle of healing cordial onto the field. _

_Leia screamed in pure agony, a painful sound that stabbed deep into Peter's heart. As she fell limp against his hold and slipped into unconsciousness, Peter pressed a hand to her wound in a bid to stop the bleeding. The blood was uncomfortably hot, but Peter ignored the discomfort. He shook her frantically, calling her name over and over. _

"_LEIA!"_

_It was Edmund who picked up Lucy's cordial and held the bottle onto Leia's lips. He was so calm, so composed; Peter almost couldn't believe this young adult before him was his younger brother. _

_Edmund uncorked the magical cordial, his hand steadily tipped the potion and shook three drops into Leia's mouth. There was a short pause before Peter felt a change. Beneath his fingers, he could no longer feel the movement of hot fluids from the open wound. It only took a moment more before he felt smooth skin where the gushing wound used to be._

"_It worked!" Susan cried, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Edmund collapsed onto the floor, tears streaming steadily from his brown eyes, his hands now trembling with relief, his lips silently repeating Susan's words over and over again._

_Joy rippled through the four siblings, but did not touch the eyes of the majestic lion standing quietly beside them. And it wasn't long before their happiness was extinguished when they realized, while Leia's wound was healed and her bleeding stopped…_

_She never woke up. _

_Even after Lucy had returned after feeding all the statues with her healing cordial._

_Even as Aslan led the victorious troops back to the camp._

_Even as he led the Pevensies to Cair Paravel the next morning._

_Even as Peter gently laid her onto the bed in his new room._

_Even as days past. _

_Edmund visited her most frequently, often taking his place on the other side of the bed, almost a mirror image of Peter himself as he sat quietly, his brown eyes never leaving the elf. _

_It was about a week after the battle has ended when Aslan paid his first visit. _

_It was also then, he revealed to them the last veils of the mystery surrounding the elf. _

"_A hundred years ago when I found her, she was stabbed by the Gladius crystal in the exact same place. It was a fatal wound as the crystal has stabbed elfin heart. Leia was supposed to bleed to death, but she was very much alive. Unconscious, weak but alive. It wasn't Jadis' nature to leave a survivor, neither was it in the eyes of Nature for her to be alive having such a wound. Leia's life was unnatural. Only when she woke up, months later, did I understand why she survived."_

_Peter could not forget the deep, quiet anger that flashed in the amber eyes of the lion as he continued his story. _

"_Ruben elves were beings of fire. They were immune to the temperatures of winter, natural or otherwise, simply because their blood was warmer than every creature in Narnia, a blessing for them as they help Father Christmas each winter."_

"_But when Jadis healed Leia, she used the essence of winter; the wind, ice and snow. While it did stop the bleeding, it also literally froze her veins and vessels. No creature in Narnia, not even Jadis herself, and especially not an elf, was able to live long with veins and vessels that were the temperature of ice."_

"_Jadis knew that, so she bound Leia's life to her own. She wanted Leia to live as long as she does." _

_Aslan need not elaborate further. _

"_Was she in pain all along?" Edmund asked quietly. _

_Aslan was silent for a long moment and his silence was the answer Edmund needed. _

"_When will she wake up?" Peter asked. _

"_It is no longer the question of when, but will," Aslan answered, staring at Peter's eyes as he did. "Leia never had the will to live after the death of her people. She never hoped to live any longer than to witness the death of Jadis. She lives only by the spell cast by Jadis. She will only wake if she could find the will to wake."_

"_Can't you just blow on her face and make her wake?" Lucy asked innocently, not quite understanding Aslan's grim words. _

"_Not this time, my dear Lucy." Aslan shook his head sadly. "Not this time."_

"_She will wake," Peter spoke up. He took his place beside Leia and held her hand. "She will."_

* * *

"You will wake," Peter spoke loudly, deliberately, continuing from the ends of his memory, as he held Leia's hand to his face. "There's so much more we haven't done together yet. There's so much more we haven't seen together yet."

"There's so much more I don't know about you; so much more I haven't told you about me," Peter continued.

"Leia, there's so much more I want you to know; I haven't told you how much I love seeing your eyes sparkle, or how much I love hearing you laugh, or how much I love just being with you."

Even as he said these words, he knew it was true. For reasons beyond his comprehension, he knew deep within him, he cares for Leia more than words can ever describe. He loved her laughter, her smile, her tears and even her inane stubbornness. Mature as he was, Peter was still thirteen years old. Eventually, he would come to understand this feeling stemmed from within his heart; eventually he would come to understand differences between the love he had for his siblings and the love he had for this woman. Eventually, he would understand why everything about Leia affected him so.

But as of the moment, amidst the myriad of feelings that confuses his mind, Peter knew there was only one thing he would be sure of. As he tucked Leia's hand under the warm blanket, he remained on one knee and leaned towards the sleeping elf. Remembering Leia's kiss on his cheeks as clearly as though it happened only yesterday, Peter smiled faintly and repeated the action. As his lips left Leia's cheek, a sweet, delicious warmth spread from the contact to deep within his heart.

"Come back to me, Leia…" he whispered to her ears. "Please."

"I need you."

* * *

She was pretty sure she was no longer at Beruna.

As a matter of fact, she was pretty sure she wasn't even on mainland Narnia.

It wouldn't need a genius to figure that out, considering she was cast adrift in the vast waters with only two oars by her side. It seemed perfectly natural how at one moment she was at Beruna and the other moment a boat adrift in the ocean, in the middle of nowhere.

No sooner had she thought that, her sharp, elfin eyes caught sight of a shoreline in the distance. Rowing with all her strength, Leia landed on the shoreline in minutes, or seconds even. She was rather unsure about the flow of Time. Especially now as she found herself at awe with the rising tidal waves that stood before her.

These waves were not natural, Leia thought to herself. There's absolutely no way waves could remain standing in the middle of a beach. Curiosity overtook her sense of logic as she edged closer to the rising waters. Her ears twitched as she heard voices calling from behind the wave, voices she would never ever forget.

The voices of her people.

Right before her, the wave split open into a passageway. She was only a split second from running towards the passageway when another voice called out to her.

_Stop, Leia._

"Father?" Leia whispered in disbelief.

_It is not your time, Leia._

"Mother…" she breathed, recognizing the gentle, melodious voice of her mother.

_Go back, Leia._

"Father! Mother!" Leia could not stop her tears from running at that moment. She yelled into the passageway. "Where are you?"

_We are proud of you, my daughter. _Her father and mother's voice echoed from the passageway.

"Father! Mother!" She yelled as she ran towards the voices.

_Don't live for the dead, Leia._

"Reico?" Leia was thunderstruck when her feet were suddenly, magically, frozen in motion, two steps away from the watery passageway. She tripped and fell heavily, spitting out the sweet-flavored sands of the beach from her mouth.

Leia looked up in utter and complete shock as a shadow of her parents and childhood friend stood before her; in the passageways of the wave, but not crossing the thin border between the water and the sands of the beach.

_Go back, Leia. _Reico smiled, bringing more tears to her eyes. _You shouldn't be here._

"No… This is where I should be." she whispered, understanding dawned into her mind as she finally realized where she was.

Her family smiled gently and the colors of their shadows faded just a shade.

"No!" Leia shook her head as she struggled to move forward, her tears now incontrollable. "Don't go. Papa! Mama!"

_Peter needs you._

"Come back to me, Leia."

Leia's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Peter's voice echoed from behind her. She looked back, and it was all that was needed. The shadows of her father, mother and Reico disappeared with the ghost of a satisfied smile etched on the latter's face and the passageway was once again filled with water.

But she never noticed any of these. There was only one thing in her mind, and that's the voice of the boy she loved echoing endlessly in the beach.

"Please. I need you."

"Peter…" Leia whispered the name of the boy who took up the place in her heart, feeling her heart pounding loudly in her chest, pumping strong emotions for the human boy. The instant Peter's name left her lips, the wave and beach whirled into a blur around her. Leia shut her eyes tightly and curled into a foetal position as she felt the world around her spinning.

_Live for yourself, Leia._

It was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness. And it would be the only thing she remembered when she opened her eyes again.

* * *

The room was dark and cool. There was a weight upon her left arm. The air was soaked in the aroma of fresh rain. These were the first few thoughts that ran through her mind and she took a deep breath, feeling a strange and yet familiar sensation of warmth spreading throughout her fingers. It was a long, long time ago since she felt this warm. It was a long, long time ago since she felt no pain from within her.

Her mind was clear yet strangely blank, with only the memory of a familiar voice, the voice of Reico. She attributed the memory to a dream, a dream she had of hearing and seeing her parents and Reico for a last time.

Her arm was uncomfortable and she shifted the weight away. A soft moan from her side caught her attention as she looked down to her left side, just in time to look into a pair of aquamarine eyes belonging to one Peter Pevensie.

She smiled, even as he widened his eyes in apparent shock and disbelief. She watched him reach out to her uncertainly and she raised her right hand to meet his. Their fingers interlocked with each other.

"Good morning, Peter Pevensie."

The next thing she knew, Peter had his arms around her, hugging her tightly, burying tears of joys in her hair. Leia returned the hug and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of the familiar scent of the boy and enjoyed the warmth of his hug.

"Good morning," he whispered as he pulled away after a long moment, his eyes shone with unshed tears as he looked deeply into the rose-golden eyes. His voice was deep and raw with emotions as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"My dear lady."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, as of this particular note, I'm pleased to announce I've finished with the actual write up of the story, and also started on the sequel, currently titled: Golden Age of Narnia: Coming of Age. By the time I've uploaded the remaining few chapters to this story, I should have a pretty good storage of reserves for Coming of Age. (Whee~)

That title's unlikely to change. If I may say so myself, I'm pretty pleased with that title. ^_^

There's one particular scene in this chapter that showcased the barrier to Aslan's Country. This little bit of detail was added in after I (finally) purchased the Dawntreader DVD. Seriously, Edmund is getting too cute for me not to put him into the limelight. But I'll get there. There's still Prince Caspian to re-write. ;)

For someone who's never touched the books and only gathered the necessary information on Narnia from the Internet/movies, I interpreted Aslan's Country as the afterlife, sort of the equivalent to Heaven in the Christian teachings. In this case, I wrote it specifically as that, and whoever chose to embark on that journey (like Reepicheep in Dawntreader) is essentially on a one way journey to end their life. Although not necessary in the negative context that might suggest. Hence I suppose it is only right that when Leia was there, and met with the most important people of her life.

Clichéd, but essential.

Lastly, thank you for the reviews, story alerts, author alerts and favourite story clicks. You guys are brilliantly awesome.

Love

Rainremember


	18. Chapter 17: The Coronation

Chapter 17: The Coronation

The coronation of the Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve was the biggest event in the century for all of Narnia. All across Narnia, from the Farthest North to the End of South, Narnians flocked to the Great East of mainland Narnia, the castle of Cair Paravel.

Mrs Beaver was constantly on edge as the sun broke dawn over the faithful day. The motherly beaver was up since first light, scampering around the castle triple and quadruple-checking every single detail in near hysterics; while Mr Beaver and Mr Tumnus trailed her, exasperatedly reminding her that everything was and would be fine.

Even Aslan, the great lion, could not resist a smile as he caught sight of the strange trio running about the castle.

"Good morning," a soft voice called out to him. "Aslan."

Aslan turned and appraised the figure standing before him. Leia stood before the lion, dressed in the traditional colors and robes of the Ruben Phoenix family, a sight that was never seen since the last coronation of the Phoenix Erei almost two centuries ago.

"Are you ready?"

Leia knew fully well what the lion meant. "No."

There was a pause before Leia continued with a growing smile across her face. "But it is my destiny."

"You've grown, child," the lion remarked approvingly.

"There's an oxymoron there, Aslan," she replied dryly, referring to the lion's choice of vocabulary when describing her. She paused for a moment and answered an unspoken thought in Aslan's mind. "Oh yes. A child aged a hundred-twenty-one years old. I must be a late bloomer."

Aslan couldn't help but chuckled at her sarcasm. "I see you have recovered fully."

Leia grinned in response. Her grin lasted for only a moment as she picked up stray strands of thoughts from the lion.

"Do you have to leave, Aslan?"

The lion nodded. "There comes a time where the Kings and Queens will have to continue their journey in Narnia without me. Now is that time."

Aslan looked up at Leia, although knowing fully well she was able to pick thoughts from his mind, asked with his gentle, deep voice. "Do you wish to leave with me, Leia?"

Leia had heard the question from Aslan's mind but hearing it voiced out brought about another impact to her, nonetheless.

"Aslan, I…"

The lion took a step closer to the elf and she swallowed her words. His voice was low and grave, as he looked deeply into Leia's eyes. "You should know, my dear Leia, where I will be going, there is no return to Narnia. If you should choose to come with me, you will be reunited with your family. But you will never see the Kings and Queens again."

At Aslan's words, images of an unnatural tidal wave, shadows of her parents and Reico flashed across her mind's eye. Leia's heart ached and longed at the prospects Aslan offered, the prospect of meeting her parents and Reico after a hundred years.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. I will leave only this evening," Aslan continued in his low, quiet voice. "Come, dear one. It is time for the coronation."

The trumpets flared and the newly formed Royal Army stood neatly at their places surrounding the castles. The doors opened with a loud, resounding thud and before Peter, stood hundreds and hundreds of Narnia in stretched across the length of the throne room. At the opening of the grand doors, all the Narnians turned and looked at them expectantly. The royal sword bearers unsheathed their swords and held them above their heads.

He swallowed nervously.

At that moment, he felt a small hand wrap around his fingers, giving his chilled digits a warm squeeze before disappearing. Peter turned his head lightly towards his brother, who returned his look with a shy smile.

Aslan walked towards them and spoke, his low, deep voice putting the eldest Pevensie at ease. "It is time."

The Pevensies stood beside Aslan and followed his pace as they marched towards the four thrones carved in marble. As they entered the sword arc, many Narnians bowed and curtsied while the sword bearers held their swords back to their chest, their eyes shining with pride as they watch their Kings and Queens approached the thrones.

Peter saw familiar faces as he walked down the aisle and his heart leapt as he caught sight of the red-head standing before the throne with Mr Tumnus and the Beavers at her side. Even from the distance, Peter could see the sparkles from Leia's eyes, a sight he sorely missed.

Aslan paused before the steps to the thrones while the Pevensies stared at their respective thrones, each sporting an excited look on their faces. At Aslan's nod, the Pevensies continued their careful steps up to the thrones and took their places. The Beavers and Mr Tumnus marched up to the steps, each carrying a navy satin cushion with intricately designed crowns and tiaras resting upon them. They stood at the side of the throne, waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin.

As silence fell upon the ballroom, only one figure made a movement in its wake. All eyes were on Leia as she followed after the Pevensies and stopped on the top of the stairs, before dropping to her knees, her ivory gown spreading around her like the petals of a fully blossomed lily.

Aslan addressed the elf first.

"Will you, Leia, daughter of Lord Erei, take your name and duty as the Phoenix of your race?"

"I, Leia, the daughter of Lord Erei, hereby take my name and duty as the Phoenix of the Ruben race." Leia repeated solemnly.

At her words, the figure of a fiery phoenix burst from the top of Leia's head, much to the astonishment of those present in the ballroom. Aslan blew at the fiery phoenix and watched as the flames magically wrapped itself into a thin fiery tiara before resting itself onto the elf's head. The flames dissipated, leaving behind a rose-golden tiara with the symbol of a phoenix atop the elf's head.

"From all Narnia, I welcome you, Lady Leia, the Phoenix of Ruben."

Then, the majestic lion turned towards the siblings.

"To the Glistering Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

Lucy gasped in pure happiness and watched her dear friend picked a silver tiara and placed it upon her head as she bowed.

"To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just."

Edmund was kneeling on one knee and almost stumbled in surprise at the title given to him, but he managed to balance himself and accepted the silver crown, standing up as gracefully as he could, for a ten-year old.

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle."

Susan's gentle smile seemed a testament to her title as she bowed and accepted the golden tiara from Mr Tumnus.

"And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent."

Peter knelt with his head down expecting to see hooves. When the trains of a familiar-looking silken white gown appeared before his eyes, he looked up, to see Leia placing the golden crown upon his head.

'I am proud of you, my dear Peter,' Leia's voice spoke from within his mind. Peter felt as though his heart could burst with pride as he stood feeling the cool weight of his crown, his eyes never leaving the face of the elf.

Leia curtsied and spoke in a loud clear voice, "I, Lady Leia, the Phoenix of the Ruben race, declare loyalty and servitude to the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

The Pevensies took their seats quietly, but with excitement shining in their eyes, as Aslan turned to address them.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stairs rain down from heavens."

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

Aslan watched the four children exchanged excited and ecstatic grins with one another. He knew as the moment these children took the thrones, it was the dawn of a new age.

The coronation party was held shortly after the coronation ceremony in the grand ballroom of Cair Paravel, a stunning room made of glass roofs and sky windows, turning the entire ballroom into glass dome, allowing the guests full view of the scenery from the castle.

Leia watched from a far corner of the ballroom, quietly sipping her drink while observing a particular Pevensie addressing a pair of badgers who had came forward to express their gratitude. His gentle smile and dancing dimple fell into her eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

She sighed.

Having spent the last century thinking she would not live past the age of Winter, being alive at the moment certainly forced her to look at her future from a new perspective.

Memories of her time in Aslan's camp, the nights where she had spent atop that overhang with Peter, sharing her past, her tears, her laughter replayed in her mind, each image sharper than the memories of her kinsmen's death, and each image tugging fiercely at the stray ends of her heartstrings.

Aslan's words echoed in her mind. To be with her family had been her only wish for the past century. Yet right now, as she watched Peter moved across the ballroom before he was interrupted by Mrs Beaver, she could feel reluctance slowly but surely eroding her resolve to seek reunion with her family.

From the corner of his eye, Peter caught sight of the beautiful elf standing alone in the corner. He gently excused himself from the exuberant female beaver and headed straight towards her, his heart pounding heavily in his chest.

"Greetings, my dear lady," Peter greeted, right before his breath taken away when it finally struck him just how beautiful she was.

While the signature of the Ruben race was fiery red, the traditional robe of the Ruben Phoenix was in a soft, opal white. Leia's gown and cloak both were free of patterns for the most part, lest for the embroidery of flamed-shaped patterns at the edges of the collar and sleeves. The train of Leia's gown was longer and fanned out wider than that of Susan or Lucy's gowns and shimmered mysteriously in the light of the sun. Leia's hair was loosely swept to one side without any intricate fashion styles, falling to her ankles, throwing into relief the contrast of her fiery red hair against the soft white gown.

"You look beautiful," he breathed as he bowed and kissed the back of Leia's hand.

Leia blushed furiously, bringing about a touch of rosiness in her cheeks that, in Peter's opinion, only complemented her exquisite beauty. "Thank you, my King."

"May I have a dance?" he asked, holding his hand out. When Leia hesitated, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Mrs Beaver told me it is customary for a King to start the dance."

She broke into a chuckle. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Of course not."

"Neither do I."

"…Oh."

Leia took Peter's hand anyway, her eyes sparkling brightly with thinly veiled amusement. "But I'll bet no one would dare to laugh at the High King or the Phoenix."

Peter grinned. "After you, my dear lady."

Mrs Beaver, upon seeing Peter accompanied with Leia, hurried the orchestra to start on the dance tune. The Narnians parted ways to surround their King and Lady Leia in a perfect circle. Peter and Leia bowed at each other, both feeling very much self-conscious and awkward at the collective looks of their people. From the corner of his eye, Peter could see his siblings standing nearby, each sporting a cheeky grin as they waited expectantly.

Peter placed his left hand on her waist and held Leia's hand in his right; mimicking a vague memory from the back of his mind. When Leia return his grip and rested her hand on his waist, Peter could literally feel the skin of his face burning from the blood rushing to his head.

But when the lights dimmed and the music started, the sparkles in Leia's eyes was all that he could see. In an instant, gone, was the feeling of self-consciousness and the fear of embarrassment. The strong surge of emotions in his heart replaced his fear and self-consciousness with strength and confidence, and he led Leia smoothly and gracefully with the flow of the music. He felt her warmth underneath his skin and held her close to him, enjoying her presence in his hold. As the tempo of the music grew faster and faster towards the climax of the piece, he held his arm out and spun her, her hair and gown fanned out in a dazzling array of fiery red against opal white, drawing inaudible gasps from the audience. The music slowed at that point and Peter held her close to him before swaying gently until the music stopped.

There was silence for a moment.

And Peter and Leia were in a world of their own. He leaned in closer to Leia as though it was the most natural thing in the world, and Leia held her breath, watching Peter's face closed in onto her when…

The ballroom burst into thunderous applause, reminding the oblivious couple of the audience they had.

Peter and Leia exchanged awkward smiles with each other before bowing to the audience, who responded with yet another applause. As more couples joined in, including Mr Tumnus and Lucy, Leia pulled her hand away and ducked into the crowd, walking away briskly, almost fleeing, from the romantic atmosphere that Peter had unwittingly cast about them.

* * *

Across a shoreline of white glistering beach was an ocean the color of sapphire, meeting the darkening sky. Clouds were painted the colors of dark, mysterious amber as they stretched across the horizon, completing the majestic view of sunset upon the towers of Cair Paravel.

A figure with fiery red hair and white gown met with her most respected mentor with a heavy feeling in her chest. She looked back at the castle of Cair Paravel, where she had lost her heart. Aslan looked thoughtfully at the elf, even as they strolled down the beach.

"Lucy's crying, Aslan," Leia reported, her voice thick with emotion as she heard the girl's thoughts in her mind.

"Leia," Aslan stopped and looked at the elf. "Are you sure you don't wish to say goodbye?"

"I…"

Leia's answer was caught in her throat as she looked deep into the wise, amber eyes of the lion. It wasn't long before the lion smiled and chuckled in face of Leia's silence.

"Walk with me, my dear one," he requested, his voice low and gentle. Leia nodded quietly and followed the lion down the path of the beach.

Meanwhile, up above the castle, a faun was comforting his queen with a handkerchief.

"Lucy? Where are you?"

The Valiant Queen, as she was now named, turned back and greeted her eldest brother. "Peter."

"Lucy? What happened? Why are you crying?" Peter exclaimed as he knelt down and wiped his baby sister's tears away.

"Aslan and Leia are gone."

"What?" Peter exploded, thunderstruck. "How do you know this?"

Lucy pointed to the balcony overseeing the beach. "I saw them."

Peter dashed to the edge, only to see an empty shoreline. Without a second word, he dashed out of the castle, leaping down two steps at a time while inwardly cursing the endlessness of the flights of stairs in his castle. At the back of his mind, he made a mental note to convert half the stairs in this place into slopes.

He sprinted to the beach from the entrance of the castle, ignoring the greetings his guards and citizens thrown his way. Peter ran up and down the beach frantically, searching for a glimpse of the familiar red-head. Endless questions raced about in his mind as all that entered his eyes were nothing but the sight of an empty shore.

"LEIA!" He yelled, letting loose a cry as he came to the empty beach. His voice carried across the ocean before fading into a heavy silence.

How could she have left?

The pain of losing Leia pierced his chest once again, just as it had barely weeks before; Peter sank to his knees, clenching his fists till his knuckles turned white and shut his eyes tight as hot tears threatened to flow. He didn't know how long he knelt there. It might have been hours, or days, or mere minutes.

Nothing matters to him anymore, he realized. Nothing ever will.

How could she have left after all they went through?

How could she have left without saying goodbye?

And… how could he ever feel happy again, without her in his life?

"LEIA!"

* * *

Author's Note

Finally. One more chapter after this and I can conclude it with an epilogue. Sorry for the delay here, I was rather obsessed with a Harry Potter fanfiction lately, but now I'm back. Although going forward, I shall be working on both Coming of Age as well as this new Harry Potter fanfic idea I have.

Meanwhile, thanks to all reviewers of the previous chapter and all the silent readers out there. This amazing journey is coming to an end soon and I do hope you will enjoy the concluding chapter of The Phoenix!

With love  
Rainremember


	19. Chapter 18: Change of Seasons

Chapter 18: Change of Seasons

From behind their spot strategically hidden by boulders inside the cave, a certain lion and elf stood, watching as a newly crowned king sank to his knees, agonized by a pain that was beyond the healing abilities of any magical cordial.

The lion tilted its majestic head to glance at the elf, who stood frozen, rooted, in the soft sandy grounds of the cave. Her rose-golden eyes fought with hot stinging tears as she heard, and felt, the raw anguish released from the one High King of Narnia.

It was a battle she was destined to lose as a single rebellious liquid diamond trickled down her cheek.

The lion turned to leave, but he took barely two steps when the elf spoke with a tight voice.

"You knew." It was a question and at the same time, it was a statement.

Aslan need not be a Ruben Elf to read the thoughts running through Leia's mind. He paused in his tracks. "Yes, I did."

"How could you?" Leia continued, her voice trembled as her body shook with anger. "How dare you?"

The lion was not offended. He knew he deserved her anger. "Because you need to know."

"Your kinsmen used the last of their powers to keep you from harm. The Kings and Queens of Narnia fought hard to give you hope, and a future." Aslan continued, his voice deep and his words wise. "You can't live for the dead, Leia."

"You need to live, for yourself."

Fragment images of a huge tidal wave, a white sandy beach, shadows of familiar figures and voices flashed rapidly in her mind at Aslan's words, piecing together a memory that was lost.

"I was there, wasn't I?" Leia asked, her voice low and hoarse. "Your country."

Aslan's silence was the answer she needed.

"How did I come back?"

The lion retraced his steps back to the spot beside the elf. He glanced at her quietly before taking another look at the figure kneeling on the beach.

"LEIA!"

And that, was the answer she needed.

* * *

He didn't know how long he knelt there. His skin felt the warm rays of the setting sun faded away; it wasn't long before the warmth was replaced by the coolness of the early night.

His throat was parched and throbbed slightly, but he didn't care.

Or rather, he couldn't find the heart to care.

His heart, was lost.

The pain that burnt him like a fierce forest fire moments earlier dissipated as quickly as it came, leaving behind an empty shell of a being.

His life, was empty.

Peter stood up, his shoulders slouched and his arms hung lifelessly beside him. The magnificent view of the starry night across the Narnian sky reached his eyes but could not reach his heart.

He took one step after another, only out of reflex. His mind was void of any thoughts, emotions.

The lack of emotion, this feeling of emptiness was the only emotion he could afford to have at that moment.

"Peter."

He shook his head, shaking away the memory of the voice he yearned to hear. Just the mere memory of that voice was so sharp, so clear, it was as though it came from right in front of him.

"Peter."

It was louder this time, his delusion. Peter pressed his hands against his ears and shook his head harder. He can't allow his memory to work, not yet.

Not when he knew he can't afford to be reminded of her. Not at his current state of mind.

"Peter!" The memory sounded exasperated now.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Peter howled and started beating the sides of his head with clenched fists.

"PETER PEVENSIE!" A pair of soft but firm hands pulling his hands away before the memory yelled his name right in his face. It was the feeling of warm breath and the echoes of his name in his eardrums that brought his senses back to reality.

He opened his eyes.

"Leia?"

"It's me." Leia pulled his wrists gently down before he could hurt himself again. "It's me."

Peter could hear the his heart pounding in his ears as he gazed deeply into the rose-golden pupils, as though ascertaining she was real and not a figment of his imagination. He dared not blink; the fear that she would disappear in the next second was fresh on his mind. Uncertainly, he reached for her, the tips of his chilled fingers felt the warmth of her elfin temperature as he caressed her cheek with the gentleness of silk upon her skin, just like the many sleepless nights he spent, keeping vigil by her bedside.

He saw a small, guilty smile touched Leia's lips and a soft shimmer in her eyes. She held his gaze and her fingers mirrored his action, touching his cheek in return.

"Leia?" Peter breathed in disbelief.

Leia nodded, cupping his chin with both her hands, tears now pooled in her eyes. "I'm sor –"

Before either of them could understand what happened next the rest of her apology was cut off as Peter pulled her closer, sealing all of Leia's unspoken words with his lips.

* * *

When Peter and Leia made their way back to the castle, they met with a distraught Susan with two sobbing younger siblings. When Leia called them to their attention, she was immediately tackled to the floor by Lucy, who couldn't seem to decide whether to hug her, or cry, or laugh, and thus did all three simultaneously.

Leia was pulled to her feet a few moments later, before a solemn Edmund stepped forward and hugged her tight. Leia sighed and returned the hug affectionately. She felt another few more pairs of arms around her and gave a light chuckle, stretching her arms as far as she could and pulled all four Pevensies into a tight group hug.

Leia tilted her head and met the aquamarine eyes of the High King of Narnia. The young king blushed as his eyes darted left to right sheepishly at her gaze. The elf's rose golden eyes sparkled with mirth at his reaction as she tightened her embrace on the four most treasured friends she had.

She may have lost her kinsmen, but she had also found a new family.

At the back of her mind, she heard a deep, wise voice bidding her goodbye. Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw (and heard) tiny buds waking up and each giving a tiny whisper of sigh atop the millennia-old blossom tree. She could only imagine the beauty of its flowers and spirits when they fully blossomed in the coming days.

Spring, had truly arrived.

* * *

Author's note:

Am I stopping here? Yes I am.

I simply couldn't resist making a cliff hanger that leads into the sequel. Personally, I was quite tired of Peter being so slow in terms of understanding his feelings for romance, but through my own personal experience, 13 year old boys are just about as astute as a baby when it came matters of the heart.

But yay. Finally, in this last chapter, he took action, or rather, his subconscious took action before he could fully come to terms with how he feels for Leia.

I love writing first kiss scenes. *hearts*

Peter is not ready to be in romance, but he will be, as he continues to grow into the sequel.

Thanks to all readers and double thanks to all who took time to review~! Epilogue, coming soon!

With love  
Rainremember


	20. Epilogue: The White Stag

Epilogue: The White Stag

_Narnian Year 1015_

A handsome white stag galloped swiftly past the trees and was swiftly followed by four other stallions. Four siblings with silver and gold adorned on their heads exchange grins and laughter as they finally managed to catch up with the mythical stag.

But yet, one of the black stallions slowed down, panting tiredly even as its owner patted him lovingly.

"What's wrong, Phillippe?" A nineteen year old King King Edmund asked gently.

The stallion looked backed and breathed heavily. "I'm not as young as I once was."

King Edmund patted his beloved stallion lovingly and loosened the reins, giving the aged but loyal horse a moment to catch his breath.

"Come on, Ed," King Edmund looked up to see his elder siblings and younger siblings retracing their steps. He held his eldest brother's gaze, noting the unspoken concern in his brother's brilliant blue eyes, but he looked away and replied to his sister.

"Just catching my breath," King Edmund answered, still stroking his stallion absent-mindedly.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate," Queen Susan protested.

"What did he say again, Susan?" his younger sister, Queen Lucy, teased.

"You girls wait at the castle, I'll get the stag myself," Queen Susan lowered her voice and repeated his words, in an uncharacteristic comical imitation of her younger brother.

Queen Lucy laughed heartily, and it wasn't long before the rest of her siblings joined her. Even King Edmund himself couldn't resist a chuckle.

High King Peter caught sight of a strange infrastructure from the corner of his eyes and dismounted his horse. He looked intently at the strangely familiar metal tree giving off a steady light at the top of his head. "What's this?"

"It seems familiar."

"As if from a dream," Queen Susan muttered.

"Or a dream of a dream." Queen Lucy finished. A name struck her and she blurted. "Spare Oom!"

Following a vague memory, Queen Lucy picked up the trains of her gown and headed north of the metal tree.

"Lucy!" High King Peter called.

Queen Susan was swift in chasing after her sister, who, after fifteen eventful years as the Valiant Queen of Narnia, never seemed to stop the habit of wandering around alone. "Not again."

Queen Lucy headed into a thick bush when she heard her brother's voice behind her. "Lu?"

"Come on," she hurried her siblings excitedly.

High King Peter hurried up to her, following her trail before he ran into something soft, warm and furry. The space around them grew tighter as he struggled to move forward. "These aren't branches."

Queen Susan pulled at what seemed like a sleeve. "They're coats." She breathed in disbelief.

From behind her, Edmund nudged her. "Susan, you're on my foot!"

"Peter, move off!"

"Stop shoving!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

None of them noticed their voices changed as they tried to move to the end of this furry trail. In the dim light of this trail, Peter's hand found a handle and out of pure instinct, he pressed down hard, opening a door and he tumbled out of a wardrobe and landed on a wooden floor (painfully) with his knees.

He looked down on his hands, noting with surprise and denial as his hands were smaller, smoother, but the one scar that spanned across his left palm still remained, the only testament of his adult life.

The rest of the Pevensies soon followed, landing on their palms and knees in unseemly fashion, and each of them mimicked Peter's movements of looking at their hands and then down at their bodies.

Ahead of them, the door to the spare room opened, and an aged professor walked in. To his surprise, he found four children on the floor, with looks of disbelief coloring their young, childish faces.

"Now… what are you all doing in the wardrobe?" the professor asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

Peter spoke up, his unbroken voice seemed strange to his ears. "You wouldn't believe it if we told you, sir."

The professor's smile widened as he threw a cricket ball back at him. Peter caught it deftly, instinctively, and exchanged looks with the aged man.

"Try me."

* * *

Author's Note:

It's finished, it's finished, it's finished! I'm uploading both the concluding chapter and the epilogue back to back as a celebration to the ending of this 10-months long project.

Wow, has it really been that long? I must be getting really lazy. *grimace*

Thanks to all reviewers who reviewed. I read every single one of them more than a dozen times and I never get sick of them. Thanks to all the comments, critics, feedback and just notes of enjoyment. They brighten up all my depressing days and give me the additional energy boost to continue this story and the subsequent sequel.

As a special treat, here's an excerpt of the opening chapter from the sequel, Golden Age of Narnia: Coming of Age

_She wasn't entirely sure if the water streaming down her face was from the rain, or from the tears from her eyes. The pain in her heart was so intense, it took all of her attention and focus to keep running; running away from the scene that cut into her heart, leaving it bleeding. _

_The trees were asleep, as they always were, in the rainy season. She was thankful for that. The last thing she needed now was to have the others alerted._

_The red-haired Narnian burst out of the Shuddering Woods, feeling as though her lungs were about to explode from the long sprint. She stopped by the river, panting heavily as she slowly dropped onto her knees._

_She started crying. _

_She couldn't remember the last time she cried this hard. Was it when she mourned for her kinsmen? _

_Around her, the rain continued..._

Thanks to all who read this story, placed it on alert, reviewed, or simply just passed by curiously.

**THANK YOU! **

*hugs and kisses*

With love  
Rainremember


End file.
